A New Era
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime Styled! Toothless and Hiccup met a Female Night fury who Hiccup named Flare. She has a secret which was that she's a half Dragon and Human Hybrid that comes from the Future! With the appearance of Monsters all around Berk, Those of similar origins as Flare coming to get her back and New found feelings, what's more of there is for Flare to take? [Currently making Chapter 19]
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

This is my Second Fan fic. This How to train your Dragon Story originally made up by me but the characters all are copyright of Dream Works and Mrs. Cressida Cowell. I had created this as to like a sequel of How to train your Dragon movie 1.

EDIT:- I've redo this chapter because of a mean review I received..(I'm pretty sensitive about everything you guys review to me ya know?)

Nikaka:-Let's read the renewed one now...

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

It has been a year since the defeat of the Big Dragon that the Vikings of Berk called 'The Green Death'. Hiccup, once known to be the cowardly Viking has now has a high standard for he was the one who lead the Green Death to destruction and saved his tribe and all the species of Dragons ever existed from being slaves to the Big Dragon. In Conclusion he also brings Vikings and Dragons to live in Harmony and peace and thus ending the feud that the Vikings had with the dragons for generations. In addition the Dragons all live with the Vikings on their Island of Berk. In Gratitude the Dragons help the Vikings and treated them as friends. Some Dragon species, mostly the Terrible Terror is made as Pet or Partners.

This New Story Takes place on one Spring Day,

9.07a.m

Hiccup groaned as the sun shines through his window. Though he will usually get up and closed the curtains but a certain Black creature would always get him up early in the morning go out flying. _''Do he always wake up this early''_ Hiccup though as his face was showered with saliva of that particular Creature. "Alright…I'm up…thank you for the wake up call Toothless" he said sarcastically. Toothless jumps around the house as Hiccup began to get up. A low growl coming from him as he looks intently at Hiccup while making sure he doesn't fall. He still needs a little getting used to his prosthetic leg even after a year. ''Ok ok I know it's Thursday and before we get out flying I have to have my breakfast'' Toothless nods slightly and understanding that his human want to get his stomach full before taking off to their daily routine.

Hiccup gets up slightly trembling, Toothless watch him as he trotted off to the kitchen. _"It seems he is still needs some getting use to that fake leg of his…" _Toothless thought. He walks slowly as his weight is heavily on top of the ever so likely going to be broken piece of wood. Last Year Hiccup had to fix the floors to his room quiet often because of him jumping there and here that weakens the stability of the wooden floor. He takes a step forward then slowly…slowly…slowly…KRACK!

''Toothless….what is that noise…?" cried Hiccup from the kitchen.

10.05 a.m.

Hiccup settles the saddle on Toothless back and gets his vest on. They soared quickly through the sky. ''Hey Toothless lets break our last record by soaring higher this time" Toothless agrees and flaps his wings faster. They went flying for two hours and Hiccup and Toothless managed to fly up to the highest part of the sky.

''Hey, bud that was awesome, that's the highest anyone or any Dragon can go, we broke it yeah!" Hiccup paused for a while as he heard Toothless slightly laugh, "Hey isn't that..? Hey no, don't do what I think you are doing, don't fire your Dragon Breath out like that like the last time…" Toothless rolled his eyes_ ''Do you enjoyed it the last time?…" _Toothless said sarcastically.

Hiccup realizes it was nearly noon so he told Toothless to fly back to Berk, It is almost time for him to do some 'chores' in Berk. As Hiccup stirred Toothless to go lower, something caught his eye...A Black creature was in the village and he can hear slight screaming and shouts. That Black creature was similar to Toothless' Color.

On the ground the Black Creature growled and shriek as it rampages in the village, destroying everything in its path.

"That thing it's at it again" said a male Viking while escaping some baskets that tumbled over him. Suddenly it was taken aback as its tail was been pulled by something or someone. A thick man wear and furry vest and a small helmet and have a red beard. Then a few of the other heavy and strong looking Vikings appeared alongside him.

The Creature hissed…

Hiccup saw the Creature toss some Vikings including his father and fires some of the house in the area. "That thing...is it another Nigh Fury? But how..? Why is it attacking the village..? Come on Toothless let get down there" Toothless soared down. _''One of my kin?…I thought I was the only one living in this area…"_Toothless thought as he flew down.

On the ground, a loud ear piercing noise can be heard from the sky. The Vikings, some looks up and so does the creature. Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of the Creature just about 4 Meters away. Hiccup saw his Father and gets off Toothless back and headed towards him. Stoick the vast was injured in his right arm and was helped by one of the Vikings. ''Dad what's wrong? Are you hurt?'' he said.

Stoick told Hiccup to point his attention towards the Creature who is already hissing and growling at Toothless. Hiccup was amazed It was another Night Fury! The Nigh Fury was slightly smaller than Toothless and slimmer. It has Orange eyes and a full tail fin unlike Toothless fake tail fin. Its eyes are narrowed and stared intently towards Toothless who stares back his eyes, narrowed like stilts.

"_Who are you? And what are you doing here?" _growled Toothless. The Other Night Fury stares and said _"Strange words coming from a Dragon and __**A **__Night Fury at that…''_Toothless rolled his eyes,_"The Feud ended a year ago stranger leave this village __**immediately**__…" _Toothless growled furiously as he runs towards the other dragon and attacks it_._

_"Nice try!" _It fires a glowing ball of fire at Toothless but misses then he fires three balls at a time, _''I can bet that!"_

Hiccup spotted the smaller Night fury's left front leg, there's a deep cut and blood streaming down. Hiccup knew it was injured so he steps in front of Toothless and begs him to stop. The Night Fury sought the chance to fly. As it ran,"_Interesting… This gives me an Idea next time we met…" _a snicker was drawn across The Night Furies' Face as it disappear shouting.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The Vikings and dragons help clean out the mess that the Night Fury did. Hiccup walks over to his father who was talking to some other older Vikings about the event a few minutes ago.

"Hey dad!, What was that just now …I thought that Toothless is the only Night Fury to ever be on this Island..and that Night fury just destroying things in its path.." The teen Viking takes some time to take his breath. Toothless came behind his back as Hiccup sat down. Stoick takes a few seconds to understand what his son said.

"Hiccup, Son, that Dragon is the same kind as your Friend there but a more berserk one " Hiccup shrugs and tell his dad to go on. "That Dragon is first heard in a nearby village just south of Berk, that Dragoness is in fact deadly, it can also not only breathes fire but ice too…" Hiccup looks thoughtful, "Dad, wait…did you say…Dragoness?" Stoick look thoughtful," Yeah it is…the villagers are most threaten by the dragoness…well, now I must be off to help the villagers to rebuild the Damage done"

Hiccup watches as his Father gets up and heads towards the other Vikings. "Hey Toothless didn't you see that Nigh Furies' Front Leg?" Toothless eyes, now bigger, take shape to a confused way. _"What the…? That Night Fury was playing with my anger just now how can I even notice how it looks like…" _Toothless thoughts were interrupted by a female voice calling from in front of him and Hiccup. ''Hey Hiccup…" called Astrid.

It's Astrid, Hiccup's Girlfriend and also a rider of the Deadly Nadder.

Astrid walks over to Hiccup and they talk for a few minutes about the events just now.

Toothless falls asleep beside Hiccup's seat as Astrid talks to Hiccup. "…so you are going to go after that Night Fury without even bringing the adults?" Astrid's voice goes to a worried tone. "The Adults are likely to attack it even if the feud already ended a year ago...we are still Vikings…" Astrid nodded in agreement but still unsure that it is safe to go after that Nigh Fury with the ability to freeze.

* * *

2.48p.m

Hiccup and Toothless went to the forest where the Night Fury escapes to earlier.

_''I don't get it...why would Hiccup go after it? I would rather not go there if I were him…but that would be leaving him to go alone in this thick forest...No no…that boy will be so clumsy when  
__he 's alone…I couldn't leave him like that…" _Toothless thought as he and Hiccup went toward the canyon where the first time he learned to trust Hiccup a year ago. Hiccup said that they will need to rest here for a while until they can search for the Dragoness again.

Little do they know, that particular Dragoness was in the bushes, spying on them. Its Orange eyes glows are it stares. It's position was in a 'ready state' for a pounce but it is not aiming at the Night Fury but at the human…

"_This will be interesting…"_

* * *

There, Like I what I write at the above, I had to redo this chapter because of a mean review I received just now..signs~

Well, Hope you all like the Redo Chapter!~


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Here's the second chapter! I was going to continue last night but gotten all sleepy~ I've recently began to watch full metal Alchemist Brotherhood…I like the brothers except the killing and blood of the anime…it's scary…

Nikaka: Here's the second! Enjoy~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

Toothless stares in the water waiting for his prey. Though for his hard breathing after hours for searching the Night Fury Hiccup wants to help. Toothless mind was disturbed by that thought._'' If I ever going to meet 'her' I am going to chew her damn leg off, who cares if Hiccup wanted to help it, we Night Furies don't like it when we are angered.'' _Toothless was pulled back to reality when he heard a splash in the water. His eyes narrowed and his head dived in the water. He caught his prey! Stratified he trotted off to where he was resting. Hiccup was finishing some equations on his note book and looking at Toothless eating his fish made him smile even after the last time he was given a fish by him.

That thought just made him shiver. He shook is head and he gets back to his work. Toothless finished his lunch and he lick his paw like a cat. He then saw a butterfly and observe it from afar. The Butterfly was fluttering close to the river then hovering across the bush and quickly flies away. _" Eh?" _Toothless stares at the fluttering butterfly then to the bush. _"Wonder...why that butterfly flies of that quickly there is a lot of flowers there" _he shocked his head and ignored that thought.

_The Night Fury was silent in the bush. _She waited silently as her victims were oblivious of her presence. She observe the beast to get far away from the human and when that happens she will pounce at him. Toothless was feeling hungry again so he went over to the side of the lake just 2 meters away from his human. He carefully watch Hiccup and turn to the water waiting for his prey. **_It is time!_**

The Night Fury jumped out of the bushes and headed towards Hiccup. Toothless heard the huge foot steps of The Night Fury coming closer and closer and as he turned he saw it was heading towards Hiccup. Hiccup has only realized he was the prey for a brief second as he turned around. It was like _Slow Motion_ as the Night Fury charges towards Hiccup with claws and bare fangs.

Toothless quickly head towards Hiccup and shoves the Night Fury aside while hissing like a cat facing a dog. _" You again!"_ hissed Toothless. The Night Fury gets up and hissed at him s well saying_" I should be saying that"_Hiccup cut in between them," Hey hey Toothless aren't we here to help her not to fight her?" _"HEY IT'S NOT MY IDEA!" _The Night Fury laughs. She looks at Hiccup and smiled an evil grin._"My,my The human must've soften you no wonder you're weak..." _Toothless growled. _'' Hmmm? Angry aren't ya? that's my plan to make you angry...softy"_Her stare was quickly interrupted with groans. Her Left front leg trembles. Hiccup saw that there is a deep cut on her leg and it was very deep. It must've happened during the time it trashed the village. Hiccup slowly gets closer to her while saying it would be alright.

Toothless was shocked as Hiccup calmly and cautiously went over to the other Night Fury. The Female Night Fury hissed at him from almost touching her._ "Watch this Human of yours, what is he trying to do?"_ Her voice just trailed of with insult of Hiccup. Toothless growled every time she said it. Hiccup just wouldn't give up and as he reached his hand out to touch her. The Night Fury would almost snapped her jaws at his hands or taccle him right at his chest and rip it part but just at that time her legs can't stand anymore and she fell to the ground, Fainted.

* * *

The afternoon was pick up fast as the Night Fury wakes up from her rest she saw her leg was healed and wrapped in a cloth. She wondered what happened before she fainted. _"Oh, I was gonna attack that human and that other fury got in the way..." _Her thoughts fuzzed as she saw the 'Human' she is going to make her prey bringing a big basket. Then that 'Fury' she mentioned was heading towards him. She stares and gets up. "Hey Toothless she's getting up" Toothless looks back and said _"So what?" _though Hiccup can't understand what he said but he just say," Toothless..." He heads towards the Fury and she just murmured as she looked at him._ "He's still trying to touch me? what kind of human is he?" _

Hiccup saw that she is scared and backs off. He stops and said" Hmm...I think she still needs a little rest. In the meantime, Hey there I am Hiccup, Nice to meet you..." _"Hiccup? That's a weird name" _"...and this is Toothless..." _"That's even more weirder" "Hey! I am still here!" _shouted Toothless."...and what should I call you?" _"What? He is going to name me?" with that naming skills of his, no thank you..."_ There is disgust and awareness in her eyes. Hiccup snaps his fingers and called out the perfect name. "I got a great name for you, how about Flare?" _"Flare?"_ "...because you remind me of Astrid, she always Flared up..."

The Night Fury sweat dropped._"Me? A Night Fury?been named Flare because of someone's crush?...Hmm but it is a good name rather than' Toothless'..." "Ahem...I am still here"_ Toothless stamped his feet. _" Oh didn't see ya there.."_ That made Toothless angry. Hiccup, without knowing what they are saying, trotted over to the basket and carries it over to Toothless and Flare. Toothless's eyes widen as he smelled fish. Flare just twitched.

"Here guys...Now Toothless do share with Flare"

That's all...Somehow it is Too short..but the next one will be longer** BUT** sometime in the future I probaly make Short Chapters like stories like Episode Movie...

_**ENJOY~~~!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Here's the Third chapter! I just come back from my Mother's cousin's House Last Night (around 11.30p.m pass/now is 1.25 a.m)and Did a few of the paragraphs then..I continued in the day!~

Nikaka: This Gonna Be long Folks~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

It was morning in Berk. About 6.45 a.m. Hiccup had his breakfast early and went to his workshop. Toothless was awaken by the rattling and noises. _"He is early today..."_Toothless thought as he yawns. He Pauses. _"Don't Tell me...Is it to **Train that Fury**?"_ Toothless' mind went back on what happened yesterday.

_Hiccup sat down while he lights a fire and grabs his Fish on a stick. He glances over to the left and saw Toothless eating an average of those Fishes and Flare a few miles away. Hiccup frowns at that sight. Flare hasn't Trust them yet. He notices that Flare literally looks at the fishes in a second then looks away. "So she is hungry..." Hiccup looks thoughtful for a while. He looks at Toothless and then To Flare. If I can get Toothless to trust me, then I can get Flare to Trust me too. So I would Have to Train her. Toothless looks at Hiccup when he said '_**Train'. **_Yes. Hiccup is thinking out loud. "You got to be kidding me...He is going to train her?" Toothless looks at Flare who caught his stare and Glared at him." What? Softy..." Flare snapped. "I thought I told you not to call me that..." "Yeah so? I don't think you really mean it softy..." Toothless growls and looks at Hiccup who is taking Notes and talking to himself, again. Toothless said "Hey...Fury...My Human is going to train you..." Flare quickly turns and shouts"**WHAT?**'' Her scream shocked Hiccup. "You heard me, He is going to Train you" Toothless said with a grin. "That is out of the question! I don't want some lame Human whose **Called the sound a person made if they laugh too much training me after HE heals me?**" Toothless' eyes narrowed. "Don't Insult him!" "What ever..." Flare looks at Hiccup whose look confused at the Dragons growling. "I don't know what is happening...but..Flare maybe tomorrow I will train...you...to help us gain your trust..." "Trust?" Flare seems Confused but just snorted and walks away. She accidentally hits a boulder after two steps and just growls._

Toothless stared at his Human as he let the objects he carries to the table near the stove. _" Oh yeah he did that to gain her trust...Wonder why is that? Probably Cause to not make her attack the Village again..." _Toothless signs and gets up just before Hiccup falls to the floor.

* * *

An hour Later, Toothless flies to the canyon and landed just near the lake. Hiccup get off and grabs the equipment he bought over to Train Flare. Hiccup looks around, there were no signs of the Fury anywhere. Hiccup" Where is she? I hope she doesn't flies off already". Toothless snorted. _''She be better off for all I care'' _

Near the cliff of the canyon, a shadowy figure looks down at them. The Figure is a human not a dragon. The Human was seemingly like a woman of an average teen. The Human wears a Brown Cloak and White boots. It stares at them for two minutes and then disappeared.

Hiccup calls Flare for three times and still she hasn't answered. "That's it! I came here to train a dragon but the Dragon is no where to be seen or is had she left alrea-" Hiccup saw a Black figure in the bushes and was drinking water in the lake. Hiccup sign in relief, she is still here!. The Teen Viking slowly crept toward the Female Night Fury..but only to misjudged that Night Furies have sensitive hearing and his walking with his creaky fake leg makes her on the alert and runs off. Hiccup was tired after many tries to get her the saddle he made last night. Flare just runs about 20 feet away from him after he gets too close. Toothless was kinda enjoying the scene. He was also worried Hiccup would trip and hurt his other leg or something. The fact that he can understand what Flare is saying after he fails, is kind of disturbing. She verbally insults Hiccup every time he tries to carry the saddle to her back.

_"Hey softy is this human of yours for real?"_She grin a evil grin. _'' That does it! I've had enough of you calling him names!" _Flare rolled her eyes._ "Geez Softy stop being a rock head and I am only telling the truth!"_ Suddenly something covers her back neck and it was fasten upon her. Flare heard a cheer from behind her. She looks back and saw Hiccup saying" Finally, I caught you Flare!" Flare did her signature glare and used it on Hiccup. _"You'll pay for that Human!" _She jumps in front of him. Hiccup runs as fast as he cold but the one who chases him is a** Night Fury!**, the fastest of all the dragons. How can he ever **dream **of out running a dragon that was **that fast**? Hiccup looks behind and saw that Flare was way far from where he is running. H

He hurriedly goes back and saw that Flare's Left Front Leg is bleeding away from the running. Hiccup apologized that he put on the saddle on her in a surprise. She kept quiet. She don't want to talk now. Toothless went over to them and was taken aback from the sight of Flare's arm that was rapidly bleeding. Hiccup went over to his bag and grabs some Cloth and began to wash the blood around the wound. Flare was cautious for a while but stayed calm when Hiccup touch her arm gently with the wet cloth. Toothless snorted and said _"It was just a wound from a simple cut...There is no panic there..." _Flare looks at Toothless and said _"So you envy me aren't ya? "What I do not envy you...why would i BE? After all I am not the one whose hurt here darn it!" _Flare rolls her eyes. _"My, you are a softy..."_

Hiccup finish the bandaging and gets up to wash his hands. Flare gets up and looks at Hiccup. _"Hm...He wasn't all that bad for a human but...why heal me? I am a Night Fury , the most scared Dragon of all...why would he heal me and apologized to me huh?" _she thought. "Well then Flare we will have to do no training for a while until you get better."

Flare seems Relieved. So is Toothless. Hiccup gets a basket, the same one the other day, filled with fishes of different varieties. Toothless gasps at the sight,so did Flare but she doesn't shows it. The fishes was al ot and to Toothless and Flare it is like a Fish Paradise.

Toothless heard Hiccup talking to Gobber earlier about something, maybe he ask a favor to give these Fishes to them. Toothless appreciate what Hiccup did for him...er, him and Flare. Toothless nuzzled at Hiccup and purrs like a cat. ''Ok ok you are welcome Toothless" Hiccup is used to it. Like last time he bought alot of New fishes and Toothless licks at his face filled with saliva. Flare stared at them._"What is he doing bonding with this Human?"_

_

* * *

_Afternoon picks up fast and Hiccup was making something in his Note book. Toothless' ears picks up as heard someone coming."Hey Hiccup! I know you'd be here!" Hiccup looks up."Astrid!" Astrid paused as she saw Two Night Furies standing by her. "Um...Astrid This is Flare...we just meet her yesterday..." Astrid trotted over to Flare" He seems the same like Toothless" Flare glared at her, growling too. Hiccup sweat dropped"Um...Astrid...'He' is a girl..." "Oh...I am sorry about that.." "Flare!" "...Flare...I am Astrid Nice to meet you..."

* * *

It was Night already. Hiccup and Astrid had been talking all afternoon about their Dragons and Flare and lots more. Astrid leaves early and Toothless heard that they will be dating tomorrow. Hiccup also entrusted Toothless to company Flare through out the Night. Toothless was horrified at that fact but choose to remain silent, because Flare is already asleep and if he woke her up, wouldn't that would make her talk more violently? and what's more every time she talks made him angry.

As Hiccup walks away. Toothless looks at the sky and sign. He is in a pinch now...If he make a false move she sure to wake up...and insult him and brag and insult and brag...But he can't let that happen, he must not let anything vibrates or moves around that makes a noise. Then he heard some mumbling. He looks at the right and saw Flare shivering. Maybe she get a cold or something. Flare had been in the water after Astrid came. Toothless sign and he could say a sentence that said_"Serves you right...!"_ but unfortunately he couldn't after he saw her Leg. He went beside her and cover her with his wings. _"Hmph!" _is all he could say. _"I am getting sleepy" _Then he heard something rustles _"Huh?"_ Then Suddenly he saw Flare's head near his. Toothless quickly gets up before she touches him. Toothless Blushes,_"H-hey...w-what do I expect? I-i mean I am beside her and all...sh-she's freezing so...I...well...that's what allys do, do they?"_Just then without warning, Flare's head rose up and nuzzled under Toothless neck. When she is actually Yawning. That causes His hear to beat fast. When her head went down. He sweat dropped_ "I guess...It can't be helped I have to endure this somehow...if I wake her..she'll obviously scream." _He gets his head down. "...I hope...Hiccup's doing Fine"

That's all...^^" Not much is it? ha ha ha i worked so hard on this so better enjoy it though I am not forcing anyone...ok? Well..I continued until the evening...Next time I will write more but maybe after this is short episode like movie chapters...

Nikaka: That's all for now!~ See ya Next Friday!~


	4. Chapter 4: Flying and Trust

Here's the Fourth chapter! I just come back from my Granmother's House and It is kinda late but tomorrow I will be sleeping in her house with my second younger sis until sunday which is the day before school reopens.

Nikaka: This is like Story Episode .

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

It was morning in Berk. Hiccup and Toothless began to go for a visit to Flare again, like any other day. It's been 3 days since they first meet. Flare was beginning to trust Hiccup a little bit. The other day when Hiccup wants to try again put the Saddle on top of her, she inches to the side making Hiccup crash to the ground. Flare dosen't even budge when Hiccup's Note Book was under her tail. Each and every time Flare did the teasing on Hiccup, it made Toothless angry but he won't budge from where he was sitting because it is Hiccup's fault after all.

"_It was his fault for getting the idea of traning her in the first Place" _He snorted and looks away. Hiccup looks over at Toothless whose just sitting down by a boulder. "Hey Toothless stop beeing a Lazy Bone and help me out here!" Toothless looks at Hiccup and looks away."Toothless!~" Flare splashes some water at Hiccup and Laughs but to Hiccup she was hissing. "(Groans)This is helpless..." He began to sit down on a rock but just before he sits on it the rock was pulled over by Flare and Hiccup sat down Hard on the Dirt.

Flare giggled and trotted off. "That's it! There is got to be a way to train a Night Fury like Flare!" Hiccup looks thoughtfull. Flare seems to be ok for these pass few days and she seems so energetic today, so maybe it is time!

Hiccup went over to Toothless and whisper to him enough to make Flare curious."_What are they talking about?" _Flare saw Toothless staring at her and she stares back. Then he grins an evil grin. Flare was confused but continues to ingnore him. Just then, Hiccup came over at her and fasten her saddle with a rope. _Huh? what is going on? _Flare looks at Toothless. _"Hey softy what is your Human doing?" _Toothless just say_"You'll see, heh heh" _Flare just remain to look at Hiccup cautiously.

* * *

A few Minutes later.

Toothless stares up at the sky. He looks at Flare and Hiccup whose is trying to pull Flare, but Flare wouldn't move. Toothless wnet over and said_"Heh, Betcha how suborn you are!" _Flare gave him her stare. Hiccup looks at both of them and began to tie the rope at Toothless' Saddle."There!" _"What the?" "Heh?" _"Since you two don't get along, Flare! If you will not follow us, you will not be release." said Hiccup catching his breath. _What? Me? Stuck with a softy dragon Night Fury and only be release if I follow this softy Dragon's Master?._ Toothless looks over at Flare whose stares back and they Hmph at each other while looking away. Flare lets out a growl and to Hiccup that means_ Yes._

Hiccup hops onto Toothless' Back."Ok Follow us Flare, we will teach you how to trust us!"_Hmph,I bet I can enjoy this". "Oh Just shut it!" _said Toothless as they flew off. For Toothless and Hiccup, Flare was Flying ahead of them_,_making the rope tighter. "Flare wait, we have to fly together!"shouted Hiccup. Flare looks behind and sign. She slows down and Toothless and Hiccup finaly cought up with her. _"Show off!"_said Toothless. Flare grits her Eyes but just flies along.

Flare looks around and said to her that she never go to this part of the Island. She looks at alot of birds above her as she and Toothless reached an arc. She then reached her front leg to touch the water. It was cold and refreshing as she dipps her Head into the water a splashes Hiccup once again after that. She giggles and laughs as she hits Hiccup right in the Face.

Hiccup sigh with relief. Toothless just stay quiet but his soundless-ness was interupted by a cold splash. Flare laughs and splashes Toothless more._"Hey! I am flyin' here!"_shouted Toothless angrily. Flare stops and grins _"My my Softy is Angry..." _Toothless ingnored the comment.

They were flying for two hours and when the sunsets it was time to go back to the canyon. Flare lands first happy to be back somehow. Hiccup gets off Toothless' back. He trotted over at Flare."Do you enjoyed it Flare?" Flare looks at him. Hiccup stares at her. Toothless looks at Flare and looks away_,"Hmph, why get all to that trouble to just train this useless Night Fury?"_Toothless snorted. Flare didn't like that. _"Mind yer own buisness Softy!" _Hiccup looks over at Toothless and then to Flare and then to Toothless again. You two are fighting again aren't you?'' Toothless looks away. Flare just snorted.

"_Sign_ Alright If you two are gonna be this way, then I would just have to leave it..." Toothless just looks at Hiccup as he trotted off gathering the basket. Toothless feels kinda bad.

Hiccup said to Toothless that they will be going Home mow and as he waves infront of Flare she just blinks and nuzzled his hand. That surprised this time they finally get Flare to trust them."Heh, See you tommorow!~" Flare just stare at them as they trotted away._"Well can't be helped...I guess that That human is not so bad after all..."_she sadi as Sleep began to take her off to dream land...

That's all..Oh this is like an Episode right? Well I hope it is...Please Review!~^^


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring in the Night

EDIT:- I combine this chapter...It'll not be in Part 1, 2, 3..cause' It's just wasting chapters...

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

It was Night time in the Island of Berk and the vikings are all getting ready for bed. Some stay up the night for different reasons. Night time is a crucial state of time for Night furies to go hunting in the dark. Other Dragons such as the Monstrous Nightmare all went hunting as well, but ever since the war ended, they can enjoy sleeping in the night while their food is already in place for them.

Hiccup on the other hand, had to bring fishes to his house to feed his buddy, Toothless, a Night Fury. In words, he is protective of his friend. Toothless doesn't really mind but kinda gets worried about him. "Here you go" said Hiccup as he placed the basket of fishes in front of Toothless. Toothless opens the basket with his snout and began to eat. Hiccup sat down at the dinner table and he ate his dinner too. "I wonder how Flare's doing?" Hiccup drinks his water after he looked at Toothless. Toothless just stare back. _"Yeah, This is the first time we left her alone..." _Toothless thought. Toothless shakes the thought and continues to eat.

* * *

Back in the Canyon...

Flare was watching the moon. She lay her head on the grass and she tries to go to sleep. She tries after a few minutes but her eyes can't completely shut. _"Aggrrhh! This is o frustrating! I am not yet sleepy!...I'm so bored and I wanna do something interesting..." _Then she was hit by a brilliant Idea._ "I know, maybe I should go there..."_ She grins evilly and began to fly.

Mean while...

Hiccup was getting ready to go to bed when his dad came in,"Hiccup" Stoick said."Oh Dad, What is it?" Hiccup eyed his dad, the chief of the village, as he went to over to him. " I got some news of events, son, in two days will an annual flying contest, each viking will have to compete with each other in the race of flying with their chosen dragons". Hiccup looks at Toothless." In that event I want you to be their Host" Hiccu's eyes widen, "Me? Wow um...dad...That is cool but don't you have to be the host?" Stoick puts his helmet on the table. "I want you to be the host now Hiccup..." Hiccup looks nervous and looks at Toothless. Toothless sets a confused look. Hiccup, even if he is the hero, he is still a coward, later he will ashamed his Dad again. "I will see to the arrangements son...in the mean time think about what you will say..my boy.."

Toothless thought,_" A flying contest? hmph! I sure to win that...I am a Night Fury, Fastest of all the dragons..." _Toothless' thoughts were interrupted by Hiccup."Hey Toothless, I do't think I want to go up stage..." Toothless lets out a growl that tells Hiccup, why?. "Because...I'm a coward I don't know what to say or act..." Toothless flinch as he saw something moved by his left eye. In his Night fury eyes saw something moves in the window. His eyes narrows as he went to window.

_"HEY!" _

_"Wooahh!" _screamed Toothless as he stumbled at his back. _"Ha ha ha! Scared ya didn't I, **Softy**?" _The voice made Toothless angry and went up on his feet and fore feet. _"You! what are you doing here?" Flare snorted, "I am just exploring around, fancy meeting you here". Just then, _Hiccup came in th room and saw Flare outside and he was surprised that his tools drops onto his right leg."Ow ow ow, Flare? You are here? T-toothless get in her in here!" he said jumping as he tried to recover from his pain. _"Get inside" _Toothless said sternly._ "Oh? Why would I?" _said Flare. _ "Just hurry" _Toothless said, his anger rising.

_ "Alright, Alright softy!" _Flare went inside through the window, because she is smaller than Toothless and sleeker, she can fit through._"Happy?"_Flare said as she looks at Toothless. Toothless just looks away.

After much talk and a bit of bullying, Toothless and Flare went out of Hiccup's House and went into the Village. Hiccup entrusted Toothless to bring Flare back to the canyon. They have natural black colored scales, so it is easy to went about in the dark being as a Night Fury. Even so, they have to be careful to not let the other dragons see them.

Flare went with Toothless whose is in front of her. She was staring at the Dragons whose asleep all over the place. She never been up close to them before. Since she appeared in the village she always raged up, to angry to even bother to look at the other dragons. She then comes back to reality when she hits a pole. _"Quiet~ They will be awake!'' _

_"Yeah, Yeah I get It softy..."_

Flare grins evilly and she went off somewhere else. Toothless suddenly felt her presence had gone so he looks back and found out that she is no where to be seen. _"Y-you know This isn't funny..."_

"_**Booooo!~~**__" _Flare burst from a narrow space behind Toothless. Toothless tries to keep his composure to stumbled down at his back again while closing his mouth. Flare smiled _"Hahaha...Scared ya didn't I?"_

Flare went over to some baskets of fish left on the dock. Toothless shakes his head when she looked at him. _"Don't even think about it..." _Flare chuckled, _''Too late, softy, I already think about it" _she then eats the fishes as she scowl at Toothless. Toothless ought to stop it but she already gulped a lot of them. He sign in frustration. _''Oh Hurry up! you're acting like a kid here"_

_ "Hey! you're a kid too ya know..." _Flare said.

They went along the path where there are Monstrous Nightmares, including Snotlut's. _"Toothless?"_ Toothless swings at the right and saw Snotlut's Nightmare. _''What are you doing at this late hour?" _she said. _''I am just escorting a pain in the neck dragon..and how are you doing?" _She just yawned,_ "Hmm..Fine and Kinda Sleepy...and is that the pain in the neck dragon you are talking about?"._

She was talking bout Flare who is playing with a Gronkle's Stomach. Toothless was so irritated by the sight and said Goodbye to Nightmare and went to Flare and scold her again. _''Sheesh, not being a softy tonight aren't ya?" _Toothless, immediately said,_ ''Shut that loud mouth of yours, we are getting to the canyon even if you don't like it!" _Flare pouted and gesture to Toothless 'Fine'. They were almost at the Canyon until they reached a Waterfall. _"Should we fly?" _

_" In case if you didn't notice, I can't fly on my own without Hiccup" _he said, with his 'duh' face.

_"Yeah, yeah" _Flare rolled her eyes.

Flare went over to the base of the Waterfall and saw her reflection and on top is the moon. _"Cool..., Huh?" _She then saw a Horn like rock sticking out from the Water. She forwarded her head to get a closer view but then that horn is no horn but a lure. That monster grabbed Flare and emerged out of the water. Toothless turns around immediately when he heard Flare screaming and the creature burst out of the water. _"Let go of me!" _Flare tries to struggle out free but her efforts goes to waste as the creature tighten the grip. The creature was Black, Grey and white and was covered with slime and Tentacles. It has two fins sticking out of its head and a huge red eye. On its head the Likely to be Horn was sticking out just above the eye.

It saw Toothless and glared at him. "I am sorry but I'll guess I will be taking this one with me" It said with a monotoned voice.

_ "...and where are you taking me excatly?" _The Monster ignore her and face his attention on Toothless. "How ever, if you are here and to report my whereabouts to the humans..I should eliminate you here with any further ado!" It began to attack with it is many tentacles. Toothless dodged every single one of them and attacks with his Fire and directly hits the monster's eye. "Ow you'll pay for that!" Toothless was cornered there were no where else to go. "Hahaha, now I get you!" but just as the monster was about to unleashed his deathblow, A dragon grabbed Toothless and flew away to avoid the attack.

Toothless looks up at **That** dragon and saw it was Nightmare._"Nightmare! what are you doing here?" _She smiled,_ "Rescuing you of course!" _He frowns, _"I can take care of my self.." _She rolled her eyes, _"Yeah right, don't you remember when we dragons are flightless we will be endangered? You can't fly without Hiccup and since I can fly, I will help you so be quiet and enjoy the ride!" _Her scolding made Toothless to be quiet for a moment. _"What is that thing?"_ Toothless asked her. _"What? You have not heard of a Kraken before?" _Toothless made a confused look, _"I heard of them, but that does not look like a Kraken.." _Nightmare looks at the Kraken, _"It does look different somehow..."_

Nightmare brings Toothless on the ground just a few feet behind the Kraken. Toothless also saw two dragons fighting against it. _"Nadder! Gronkle!, You guys are here too?" _Nadder replied,_"Not only __us__, Terror came too.." _The commotion over at the Waterfall was awakening the Villagers especially Hiccup. _"We got to get her out of there!" _Flare tries to shot her fire at the monster while struggling to get off. Nadder blows his fire above while Gronkle fires his fire and Nightmare fires their fire all around. "Drats, you fools..I am reduced to use this-" The Monster reach out towards Flare's Tail, just above her fin was a Red Bracelet. _"Huh? I never noticed that before..." _The monster almost touched the bracelet and it was glowing red. Flare looks towards Toothless and said_" Don't...let em...get to...it! Please..." _Flare couldn't take the fatigue and fainted.

Toothless immediately fires his fire ball and hits the Monster's tentacles. Flare was released but was heading towards the rocks at the side of the pool. _"Nightmare!"_

_ " Yeah, got it!" _Nightmare catch Flare just in time and flew over to Toothless. Flare immediately wakes up. _"Where am I?" _

_"Idiot! You just barely safe from the Monster...and all you can say is what had happened..." _Flare came face to face at Toothless and said,_"What do you exactly want me to say? huh Softy?" _Toothless blushed. Flare runs towards the Monster. _"I don't think the humans do not hear this commotion...I guess I have to do this..."_ Flare said as her tail Bracelet glows, and a burst of bright light covered the whole of Berk.

* * *

_It was dark and damp. I could feel that but I had no idea where I am. I heard water and the wind...Where am I? I tried to open my eyes slowly but the pain still reside after witnessing that bright light. Light? Light...Ah! That light! I remember that bright light emitted by that Flare so that we can escape humans...Feh! I think all she want to do is to bully me out of this blind-ness. Ouch! I think I step on something._

_"Get off!, It is bad enough we ended in here!" I know that voice! It's Flare! ''Look at what you done! You made me blind!" _Toothless said. _"Shut yer blabbering and keep it down..."_Flare replied. _ "Why?" _Flare signs,_"Don't ya remember that light I emit from my Bracelet tail?" _

_"Yeah, that is what causes me to be blind"_ Toothless replied. _"Exactly! You were the only one who didn't look away from my bracelet and that is the cause for you to be temporarily blinded" _Toothless was quiet for a while. _"Where are we? and where is where and what happened to the Kraken? the others, the humans and Hiccup/ What happened? Tell me!" _Flare signs again,_ "Alright! Alright! We are in the cave in which was behind the water fall..Ya got that?" _Toothless nods,_ "Yeah..What about the Kraken? Did Nightmare and the rest defeated him?" _

_"Barely...The Dragons stood a great deal of power but they are weak in defense...and after the light flashed the Kraken vaporized immediately.." _Toothless said as he walks forward, _"Yeah and what happened to the humans and Hiccup?" _Flare swings around,_ "Didn't I tell you that time? the humans will not be unable to hear the sound of the battle so I use my Bracelet Tail to Erase their memory of it and Humans and Dragons alike all Fell like asleep but unfeelingly went back to where they are before..and so does your friend Softy.." _

_"Thank goodness" _Toothless signed in relief.

Flare looked up above. _At that time..._

The Vapor of the Kraken was washed away in the wind and was carried adrift towards west of the waterfall. The Monstrous Nightmare and several other dragons landed to have a rest in their fight with the Kraken.

The Monstrous Nightmare peered at some rock that covered her sights off the cave under the Water fall. There she saw Toothless who looked as if he fainted,Probably because of the stunning light. She sweat dropped. She also saw Toothless' friend or fr enemy, Flare trying to get to her feet while breathing heavily, the red bracelet glowed furiously.

_"Ah...So that's it..." _Flare immediately flies off into the sky and went towards the village. Flare Flies slowly above the Humans, she tried to locate Hiccup's House. She then saw Hiccup, well of course he is Hypnotized by Flare's Bracelet. Flare fly towards a clearing and then saw the House that Hiccup lives in. She went to the window again and found a screw lying beside Hiccup's Bed. She went over to it as soon as Hiccup opens the Door.

_"What the?" _Flare looked Anxiously at Hiccup making his way towards the Table. _Maybe he was there when it happened.._"Tooth...less..." mumbled Hiccup as he sat down on his chair. _Huh? _"Pl-...please..get..Flare...t-..to..Saf..tey.."

_"What the? He talks in his Hypnotism? and he even worried about m-" _Flare couldn't continue as she saw Hiccup again.

_That Human..he is a strange one.._Flare looked over her shoulders and glanced at Toothless who's eyes are still shut.

...

_"Hmph! Why would I care? I am a dragon for goodness sake! Who care about humans anyway? They will only kill you get too close to them..that is what it is all about in this Island..but now, it has gotten worse. Dragons being friends with Humans? Feh! That is totally impossible..I would rather stay away from them.."_

_ "I heard that.." _Flare suddenly stopped, _Had he been listening all this time? am..am I thinking out loud?_

_"When is this blind-ness ever gonna stop?" _Flare regained her composure. _" For as long as that..or do I have to open them for ya?" _Toothless blushed but turned away and said _"Hmph! Why would that be a Horrifying Choice." _Flare step out of the Cave and went at the bank of the waterfall. _A Kraken huh? Never seen one of those before until tonight..._Suddenly from the tall trees, Nadder and Gronkle came flying towards Flare,_"Miss Flare! Miss Flare!"_cried Gronkle.

_"We already get the Humans and other wakened up dragons to their places where they are Miss" _said Gronkle. Nadder step up and shoves Gronkle's Head and bows down gently. _"He was verbally mistaken, It was I who lead them to their places..." _

_"No you don't.." _

_"Yes I do.." _

_"No you don't"_

_ "Alright Guys that's enough..." _Nightmare interrupted.

_"...All of us did our part and don't either of you forget it," _Nightmare looks at Flare. _"How's Toothless? Is he doing Fine?" _Flare cast an awkward glance at the Cave and said_ "Finer than ever..." _she signs._ "That's good"_ Nightmare said.

Flare looked at them and said _"Hey, where's the other little one?" _Nightmare looks at her, _"You mean Terror? oh she had gone to stuff her head on those baskets of Fish down by the Docks" _Flare went over the Pool and signs. _"What's the matter?" _said Nightmare. Nadder and Gronkle's eyes widen as they saw how Flare shines in the Moonlight. Their Heart beats like a drum, pounding very loud.

_"Miss Flare looks so Beautiful ~"_they said in Unison.

_"Did you two said something?"_ said Flare. _"Oh, um...nothing..nothing"_

Inside, Toothless tried once or twice to go outside, but without his eyesight, he was in disadvantaged. He Finally stumbled out but head first on the rocky ground and his tail flutter on his head._"Toothless!" _shouted Nightmare in concern. _"Nightmare?" _

_"Are you ok? What happened to your eyes?"_ she asked him._"Oh,this..I got blinded by that awfully blinding light by Miss Angry.." _

_"I am here you know..." _

_"Oh?** You are?** I guess I **didn't** see you..**oh that's because I'M BLIND!" **_Flare shouted back at him, _**"Temporarily!**Geeez SOFTY TRY GET THAT EAR OF YOURS FIXED!" _Nightmare, Gronkle and Nadder just watch them argue. Nadder was flinching when Toothless keep calling Flare names and Insults her.

_"Miss Nightmare! Miss Nightmare!" _

Just then A Female Gronkle landed beside Flare while panting heavily. _"Miss,there's a disturbance in the village, Terror just ate the Food of the Ripplebacks and they began to fight!" _Nightmare makes a surprised face, _"Terror? Oh what is that Girl thinking? I have to go.." _Flare said as she followed Nightmare, _"I'll be coming too! It is better than being around Softy" _and with that Nightmre and Flare flies off.

_"How dare you!"_ Toothless heard Nadder say to him. _"Why did you argue with Miss Flare?" _He cast a confused look at Nadder, _"Miss Flare?...Huh! Don't play around here Nadder" _Nadder lifted his head up,_ "I am not playing around! You just insult her, accused her and made her more angrier!" _Toothless snorted,_"So what?" _Nadder gasped,_"You..Toothless are not a Gentle man!" _

_"I am a Night Fury!, I don't need to be gentle! How 'bout you?" _replied Toothless sarcastically._ "At this rate you will never be able to get a mate"_said Gronkle from behind Toothless._ "What was that?"_ said Toothless. _"Gronkle is right! You will never be able to get married! Gentle dragon men can get mates easily~"_ said Nadder and Gronkle in Unison.

_"What with this Talk about the future huh? I am too young, mind you.." _Toothless said, Frustrated. _"We have to think of the Future idiot! and well at least you can get a girl friend and we are preparing on making one such beautiful Dragon ours" _

_"Oh really? Whose that?" _said Toothless half listening to what they are talking about. _"Why,Miss Flare of course!~"_said Gronkle. There were silence for a while. Then a hint of giggles. _"Haha..You wanna make F-flare-y-you're-keh,hahaha~" _

_"Laugh all you want,that petty crush of yours will never get you anything" _Nadder and Gronkle fies off.

Toothless gets up and shakes himself, _"What ever,What do they mean Petty Crush?"_

* * *

Back at the Village.

Nightmare and Flare had succesfully dealt with the agruement between the Terrors and the Ripplebacks wit the help of Nadder and Gronkle. Though in the commotion, Other male Dragons seemed to get attracted to Flare but she brushes them off. Nightmare convince Flare to get back and get to Toothless, He maybe healed already. It's been 2 hours after Midnight did the Commotion happen between the Dragons and with the Kraken.

Flare flies to where Toothless is and she notice that Toothless' eyes were opened after a rest. They went back towards the forest and into the canyon. Toothless asked Flare what happened about the argument. Flare explains thoughtfully what happened and after that Toothless went back to the Village.

On the way Toothless keeps the question on his mind. _What did they mean,'Petty Crush'?._As he was walking towards Hiccup's House,Somewhere in the darkness the very same Figure from before stood by the cliff, smiling at The Night Fury evilly.

* * *

I edited some of the parts as well...

Then enjoy this other redo long~ chapter..


	6. Chapter 6: A Stranger

Hi there let's get is only a one episode so...

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

It was bright a sunny, a little bit too sunny. The whole of Berk is wreaking in sweat. There are hardly to catch these days and the vikings are getting hungrier, although they manage to salvage food, they had to give it to the dragons who is a lot more grumpier and will trow a tantrum if they didn't get enough food. The water by the shore of Berk's Island are getting lower and lower and fish didn't get enough water, they swam deeper in to the sea. Stoick and the other adult vikings were having a meeting, while other younger vikings stayed in their house and some weren't even in the mood to play outside..

The teenagers were all around the inner part of Berk, they complained a lot about the heat and some even stayed by the lowest part of the shore to get water...The dragons seemed to be ok but sometimes they also complained about the heat and smelly vikings to one another. Some other time, some vikings asked the dragons to find food away from the island and when they got back, only a few manages to bring food back, while others didn't find anything. Hiccup was in his house feeling tired in the morning, he can't work in this heat. Toothless was out at Berk, so Hiccup was on his own in his house, he wished to make a heat relief invention but because of this heat, he is not bound to do anything...Out at Berk, Toothless was silently watching the viking kids not having the mood to play. _"What's wrong with them?they usually play so loudly like hooligans in this fine morning.." "Don't get so sure.."_ Just then Nadder and Terror came from beside Toothless. _"This heat is enough to make us dragons sweat.. and out of the mood to do anything" "Why's that?" _Terror flies and landed on top of Toothless' Head, _"You didn't know?, It was so hot today..."_Toothless stared at her and shakes her off, _"No, why? you felt it but not me.." _Nadder and Terror stared at Toothless speechless,_"You can't feel anything?" _Toothless shakes his head,_"Nope.." _Nadder and Terror signs. _"You are so lucky to be a Night Fury..."_ They said in unison.

_"Did the vikings, did something about it?" a_sked Toothless. _"They are, and it was so long, for a few hours ago..." "I see..." _Toothless looked over to Hiccup's House and thought,_I hope Hiccup's Ok..All of the vikings seemed to be tired of this heat.. _The came the voice of Nadder, like a bomb in Toothless' ears. _"OH,I WONDER IF MISS FLARE IS DOING FINE? I CAN'T STAND BEING SEPARATED FROM HER SINCE THAT NIGHT..." "Will you get a grip? Stop talking about that Night Fury Woman for goodness sake!" "Why? I was so enchanted~" _Toothless didn't care much about Flare, but when Nadder talks that much about her, He gets really mad, He didn't want to know her or stay in that canyon with her at all, That time was only a consideration since Hiccup wants him too. Yes! He did it for his best friend only not because he wants to...

_"Hey, Toothless, where is your new friend?" _Terror saked as she flew up from Toothless' head. _"She's not my friend..." "Ok, ok don't need to get all mad, so?" "I don't know..she is probably in the canyon-"_

_**"**_**THIEF!"**

Toothless' sentence was cut when a scream of a viking woman caught in the ears of the dragons. Hiccup gets out of his house to see the commotion. A figure of a woman in the distance was running away with a large bag filled with stored food. Some vikings were chasing the figure person but she was too quick. "Nadder!" cried Astrid from the distance. Astrid climbed on Nadder's Back a flied up i n the sky and landed in front of the Thief. "You're not getting away that easy!" The thief tried to get away but other vikings and dragons started to appear in front of her. "...Comrades...helping out each other to conceal the thief...how interesting.." said the woman.

Toothless make his way through the crowd with Terror close behind. He then saw the Woman, she looks familiar. _That cloak, I think I must've seen her before..._thought Toothless. "It seemed to me that..your alliance with each other has yet to died in the end..." A Viking from the left of the Figure said" There is no way an alliance can be broken, the Vikings and Dragons all work together now! The war ended!..." The other vikings all nodded in agreement on their dragons some on the ground as well..

Then, the figure spoked again, "Do you think It will last forever? Allies will one day be trade their allies..and there's nothing you can do about it...there were a mass of differences in this bunch of allies..Dragons and Humans? Working together? That was just so** wrong !" **Terror, offended, flies in great speed towards the woman in the cloak and hits her on the head, The woman just smiled as she saw her hood fells off her head.

Toothless saw the woman's face. She has Short orange hair or red hair, Her eyes are Orange and has a tint of yellow. But to Toothless' surprised the woman has weird looking were long and they passed her was smiling evilly and looked towards the right and saw Toothless and stared at him and said,"I guess that I showed my face to long.. _Hiyaaahhh!" _She jumped and was gliding towards the dock. _"What the?" _Toothless was surprised but had not time to react as the other dragons and viking all after the woman.

"Drop the bag and you will not get hurt!" said Astrid when she caught up with the woman. "Interesting, A viking girl who once liked fighting now being soft..." Then when Astrid was scowling, the woman glided to the right ans as if it was Astrid's imagination, she saw a tail sticking out of the woman's long cloak."Wha-what?"

Then with a gust of wind the woman was gone.

A few minutes later, the adults didn't know of there was a thief in the village. Some other viking adults that were not in the meeting went to tell Stoick. The dragons, all gather as well. Toothless sat away from the them. Nadder wen t over to Toothless. _"Toothless..? Why are you sitting way over there?" _Toothless looked up and saw Nadder coming up to him._"I just need time alone...That human woman seemed, so familiar, I saw her that night of the battle with the Kraken thing" "You do? When was that?" " Sometime when I was going back to Hiccup's House..oh! that reminds me, I better go back now, Hiccup's probably worried sick, see ya Nadder"_

Toothless made his way towards Hiccup's House. "Toothless!" Hiccup was out side talking with Astrid. Toothless made a low growl and nuzzled at Hiccup's head. Astrid smiled but then frowned. "...This is the first time our kin had ever have stoled from the rest of us Hiccup, I guess that woman is suffering from the heat...we all are, and I think the vikings will make a rebel in the future..." "Astrid, don't say that...A Rebel will not happen in Berk any more, Ok?" "Yeah, There's something about that woman that makes he suspect her" "What?" "I mean, she has long black ears and can glide for a long time until she disappeared out of nowhere,and I think I saw a Long tail sticking out of her Cloak and her Bright grange hair was so shiny that it was glowing in the sun"

"Hmm, that is weird, I guess that she's not from around here..." Toothless looked intently at Hiccup and then to Astrid, _"I wonder where she is from..."_

* * *

Far away...

The woman glided and then landed in a large canyon.

She placed the bag beside a rock and takes her cloak off. Her short hair shines in the evening light like a beckoning light. She washes her face in the water. She then stepped in the water and stood still. Her eyes suddenly glowed open and she said some whispering words and the water around her wrap her in an instant. The water came up to her legs and tail and her body and then lastly her head. There was a blinding light that covers the whole canyon and as the light was faded, a familiar dragon went to the shore of the river and shakes of the water from her body. Her mouth took shape of an evil grin.

_"Heh heh...That form can be really useful, the humans are all astonished by witnessing the 'kin' fly, hah hahahaha~" _She laughed and everything went silent after that.

Phew!~ Finally the next story episode! Revealed who the identity of the woman figure who was observing Toothless! Yes! That's right it was Flare, She was the figure who was watching the Dragon in a human hybrid form. There are clues as the woman wears an evil grin, Said Interesting all the time, has long black ears and also has grange eyes and hair...Of cource it will be Flare...

Please Keep Reading and Please Review too!~

Nikaka: Things are starting to get_ interesting...^^_


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion, Fight and A Troll

Hi there~ I'm Sorry, I had no idea for the next one~Then...

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

The Next Morning.

When Toothless wakes up, had his breakfast, he went outside and to his surprise the Grounds of the Village is filled with Patrolling Vikings and every Viking women is rushing on to their Supplies and stuffing them into a large Basket provided by the Weavers. Toothless just stared at everyone of them in awe. Hiccup came from behind him and said," Yeah...After the Thief came, the village is guarded...This is by far the first time I witness one of our Kin stole from us..." Hiccup went inside again. Toothless just stared at him for some seconds and look back towards the village. _...I don't think that is your kin Hiccup...That sparkle in that human female's eyes...I think I saw That...before hmm~_"Toothless~ It's time to visit Flare, c'mon" _"Signs~"_

At the Canyon.

Flare was no where to be seen. The place where she was often seen is empty and bare. Suddenly a splash from the water sounded in the air. Then a head appeared, but not a dragon but a human girl thought she have those Long black ears. She was playing in the water and was washing her hair. She dived and then came back up. After a few minutes of Bathing in the water, she went out and wears her Black dress and her stockings and shoes. She then looked over the river and said," Heh heh...This form really is interesting~ Thought it's also ugly.." Then suddenly her ears picked up a flapping sound and it was getting closer, fast. She had an instant idea who it was and she immediately went behind the rock without a second to bare.

Toothless landed on the ground with a big thud. Hiccup came flopping down at Toothless' side with a Basket filled with fishes. Flare couldn't get the smell of her nose. "Those fishes..." she whispered. She immediately hold her Tail Bracelet at her Tail and It glowed faintly. She has no choice.

Toothless cought a glowing light behind a boulder. He went over towards the Boulder and out pop Flare jumping up on his back and then landing on the ground beside the basket filled with fish. Hiccup sweat dropped. Toothless picked himself up and glared towards Flare who return it back with a grin. _"Tch!"_

_"Good Morning Softy~" "Ugrrrh stop calling me that!" "Why not?" "Cause I don't like it!" _Hiccup just watch as the Dragon growled and scowled. "Ok ok, you two that's enough! It's time for breakfast...C'mon, oh, and Toothless try not to fight." _"Heh heh..." _Toothless glared at Flare. She just grins evilly.

_" Seems like your human is in my side now..." _Toothless paused as he saw that very same evil grin from before and that sparkle in Flare's eyes...It reminded him of that Stranger. _" Hmph!~"_ is all what Toothless say. _Flare couldn't be the stranger female from yesterday...even if they both seemed to be the same but Flare's a Dragon...and that female is a human...How could they be related?_

* * *

Afternoon.

Toothless was outside of Hiccup's House just taking a nap, until Someone called out to him. _"Toothless go outside,c'mon!~" _Toothless saw it was Nadder and signs patiencely and went outside. _"What do you want?" "Ahem~,I want to have a battle with you..." "Wha? A battle?" " A battle for Miss Flare's affection!~" "What the? who would want to fight for her affections?" "Because of love darn you really are oblivious, I know...I know...that you like her..." "Who would want to like a monster like her...for all I know, Flare's like the big monster queen we all fought.." _Nadder glared at Toothless. _"HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS LIKE A ROSE! A BEAUTIFUL ROSE LIKE NO OTHER.." "And you are like a rock with dragon poop spilt on it...Forget it, I don't want to fight for this silly thing and you can't make me.."_

Nadder stays quiet for a while then said, _"How about that friend of yours, Hiccup?" _Toothless paused in his tracks. _"If ya don't want to fight, Then I will do something to that b-" _Nadder stops as he was face to face with Toothelss' deadly stare. He ignores him and continues,_"Well, ahem...if you don't fight then,I will do something to that friend of yours..." _Toothless stares at Nadder and the signs. _"Fine,I'll do it,but don't you **DARE **hurt Hiccup" "Alright alright..."_

Toothless then walks towards Hiccup's House. As he walks in he saw Hiccup fixing something on his work place. _"What have I gotten my self into? It's because of that Female's fault now that Hiccup's in danger.." "Who?" _Toothless was surprised and shocked when Flare jumps from above. _" Who? Softy?" " None of your business..."_

* * *

The Next Day.

As Toothless went out side, not flying, towards the forest where Nadder told him the place for their fight and Flare was secretly following him.

A few minutes later, Toothless arrived to the place,it was wide up at the mountain's foot. The valley was like a wrestling rink. Nadder and other dragons were there as well. Some are dragons who also had a crush on Flare and others were just there to watch the show, a fight between The Deadly Nadder and the Night Fury. Flare was hiding in the bushes eyeing every dragon there especially Toothless and Nadder. _"Are they gonna fight? well, this is entertaining..."_she said as she lowered her head a little bit. Then One of the other dragons roared and the fight begins.

Back at the Village.

Hiccup wondered where did Toothless and almost all the male dragons went to. He asked everyone he meet but they didn't know where they go. "I wonder why some of the Male dragons disappeared so suddenly? and where's Toothless and Flare? I hope they don't get into any trouble" Just then Astrid came,"Hey, Hiccup Have you seen Nadder?, I can't find him any where..." "I can't find Toothless anywhere either..wonder where they could be?" Astrid and Hiccup went to tell everyone about it but no one knows where they are. Then about 20 minutes later Astrid and Hiccup sat down on a bench log, exhausted. Suddenly a little Boy came up to them and said," Are you two looking for...your...dragons and..other dragons as well?".

Hiccup looked at the boy and said," Yes..do you know where they are?" The Boy was quiet for a while then nod. "Well then tell us where they are...umm..." "...Ken..." "Um..Ken..so,where are they?" Ken nodded and went off followed by Astrid and Hiccup.

Right back in the Forest.

Nadder falls into the ground with a boom. He had a hard time in the fight against The Night Fury. He knows that fighting the species of Dragon that as powerful as a Night Fury will be difficult but he did this for his ,Miss Flare~ Every Dragon in the valley also agreed. Fighting a Night Fury will be useless. They are fast and their Fire shoots are fast too but,this Night Fury,the very Night Fury that Nadder was Fighting against is Flightless,He used that to his advantage but Toothless still gets ahead of him.

Flare just scowled at the entire thing, she felt bored of seeing 'Softy' winning, although she knows that Night Furies can't be beaten and she's proud of that fact but to her for Toothless to be winning is just so boring.

Toothless pants slowly and when Nadder shoots his Fire blast, Toothless quickly dodged it but jumping very High. Nadder saw him and opened him mouth again to shoot but Toothless shoots first his Glowing Blue Fire Ball into His Mouth(Nadder). The Next ting Nadder know is that he was on the ground and a lot of the other dragons was staring down at him. Nadder gets up and looked at Toothless who was drink at a nearby stream. _"Tch!"_

Flare fell asleep when all for her was just PLAIN BORING. She then walks, getting ready to go back to the canyon but then she saw a large cave. _"Oh,let's see what do we have here?" _Flare carefully went inside and since she is also a Night Fury, she can see well in the dark,she then steeped on what she considered a log, a squishy log. She sniffed it and said it was definitely a log,as she was sniffing it,her fire accidentally blows out a little and the Log began to move. Before she knew it she was running outside very fast. She then saw what that 'Log' is, Its a Troll. She then find Fear by just looking at his red eyes as apparent to her Orange eyes. _"Oh Lookie a C-cave Troll..." _She shakes her sarcasm and started to fly and alert the other Dragons on the valley.

Flare burst from the bushes and landed behind Toothless panting. _"Softy! There's...there's...a Cave Troll!" "A Cave Troll? Yu got to be kidding me..." "No no no It's the truth-" _She was interrupted when the Troll growled as he entered into the Valley. The Dragons was surprised but as surprised as they are, they suddenly take flight and went towards the Village to warn the Human Vikings. Toothless ,Flare, Nadder and Terror was still there. Thye knew they would have to fight him.

The Troll then cuts a Tree and trows it towards Toothless, which he dodged it immediately. _"Told ya!"_

Some where in the Forest.

Hiccup and Astrid followed the instructions Ken told them. He said he saw the Dragons walking toward the Forest behind a boulder very far from the harbor. They went into the forest for about 39 minutes but no sign of the Dragons.

* * *

What will happen to the Dragons? Will they be able to defeat the Troll before he gets to the Village? What about Hiccup and Astrid?

Find out Next Time!~

Wow that was new~


	8. Chapter 8: Giant defeated, A new danger

Hi there~ Here the Continuation!~~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

In the Forest.

Nadder collapsed onto the hard ground,grunting. Toothless shoots a fire ball towards the Troll's Back,the Troll was shocked but was still standing. _"Hello? He has a thick ball of meat,How are you gonna defeat him?" _Commented Flare as she dodged the Troll's Large Hand. Toothless Ignores her and dodges his large foot which was gonna step on him. Flare flies towards the boulder behind the Rampaging Troll,She landed just barely. Terror flies around the Troll's Face, Disturbing him by blowing her fire on his Little amount of Hair and Head. He shriek with pain and tears down the trees. When he was about a few inches away from the boulder Flare was in, She immediately jumps on his back and tries to hold on until she do her 'attack'.

The Gigantic Troll had enough of Dragons fiddling with his Head so he brush the dragon clinging behind. Flare went off from His head and fell on top of Toothless_._The Troll stomped there and here shrieking very loudly. _"Whoa,He's angry now.." "Hey,Get off!" _Nadder wakes up from his consciousness and saw the Troll coming his way, he quickly gets up and try to fly away but his right wing was injured,He can't fly. He then find,yet again,fear when the Troll gets closer._"Nadder!" _Toothless quickly went over and blast the Troll's Chin. "**Agggrrraaaahhhh!**" screamed the Troll. _"C'mon" _Toothless urged Nadder away from where he was standing towards Flare. _"The Troll is hard to defeat" "Hey Toothless, About earlier,I'm Sorry.." _said Nadder,Guilty. Toothless stays quiet for a moment and said,_"We have to defeat this Troublesome Troll before he goes to the Village!" _Both Nadder and Flare nodded and look towards the Troll._"We will defeat it,Buddy". _Flare looked over to Toothless, _Softy sure is strange, he made up with this Deadly Nadder so Quickly...he even call him buddy after their fight,How Strange..._

Somewhere near the Valley.

Hiccup and Astrid heard the shriek from a few miles from them. Hiccup, with his knowledge, he identified it to be a Troll's Scream. "Toothless and the other's are probably attacking that Troll who screamed just now..." "Probably..." "It's coming from this way, C'mon Astrid.."

The Valley

Hiccup and Astrid run left and right and finally reached the Valley but was suddenly lifted by a large Hand. "What the-?" said Astrid. Toothless paused,_"Hiccup?,wh-what is he doing here?" "Astrid? She's here too?" _Nadder and Toothless was shocked that their Riders were grabbed by the Huge Troll. Shock turns to Anger for Toothless as he dashed towards the Troll's feet shooting a lot of Fire Ball. "Toothless!" said Hiccup gasping for Air. _"Let..Go...Of Him...!" _Flare stared at Toothless puzzled,_He's angry because of his Rider being held by the enemy?._

_"Let go off him, you Big Troll!" _Screamed Toothless angrily. "**Neverr! He's mine now and so is his Friend here..**" Nadder twitched. "**They are now my supper for Tonight you Foolish Dragons! Hahahahahahaha I eat yer Human friends as punishment for waking me up, Human flesh is what I like to ea-" **He was cut off by Flare's Fire ball. _"Flare?" _said Toothless as he saw Flare glaring at the Troll which kinda frightened him a little. _"Heh heh, What surprising foundation!,I supposed you will be going home to cook them huh?" _Her Tail Bracelet glowed red, _"Well, there's no way I will let you do that **Big Guy**..." _Hiccup eyed the Bracelet, it was something he never see before. Flare Flew toward The Troll's Face, _"Miru miru miruo de onn!"_

Just then a Flash of Light burst out from Flare's Bracelet which blinded everyone in the Valley.

Flare flap her wings heavily from all the energy she have given out for that light which make the rest unconscious._"Just like last time huh? I, have to save them again?..." _Only the Troll didn't faint but it did cause him a lot of damage._"Sine they all are unconscious and only I and the Troll is left so...I guess it will be Alright..This Troll is gonna be dead any way.." _Water from the nearby lake and stream covers Flare's body, but there was not a Dragon but a Human with Wings and tail of the Dragon who was once there. The Human Girl flew towards the Troll as he look at her way and hold her fist in front of her.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Toothless wakes up only to find that everyone is also on the floor. He saw Hiccup and quickly went over to him, _Thank Goodness. _He then saw at the corner of his eye, Flare. She was half in the Lake. Toothless went over and saw that she was unconscious. Her left Wing was covered with scratches and blood. _She must've scratched herself..when landing..._He said as he looked at the fallen tree beside the lake. Flare wakes up and to her surprise she was face to face with Toothless. Her expression was that of someone who has just woke up.

10 seconds later...

Toothless blushed and was taken aback when he found out that he was staring at Flare,he turns away but still blushing. _"I see...you're awake.." _stammered Toothless._"Hmm? Oh yeah..ugh..Missed my Noon Nap,I must've slept without knowing..." _Toothless looked at her then at the frozen troll. _"Did you...defeat him?" "Uh..yeah,why?" "Just like that time...when you defeated the Kraken..."_ "..._.'' "How did you do it?" "...somethings are let not be told off-ugh!" _Flare stops as she felt her wings in pain. _"My wings...when did they-" "...let me get Hiccup" "No no, I'm fine Toothless..." _Toothless paused and look at Flare,_"..." "Oh! Tee hee..I said your name now didn't I Softy?" "Tch.."_

Hiccup woke up and saw the frozen body of the Troll just 2 meters away from him. "The Trolls' Gone..." "Hiccup!" Hiccup whirl around to find Astrid trying to get up. He helped her up then said, "I got to find Toothless.." " I think he there...with Flare,You go,I gotta help Nadder" Hiccup went quickly over to Toothless who growl a low growl indicating that Flare is hurt. Hiccup help Flare to get out of the Water and look at her wounds. The scratch is deep like her left hand is before. Flare Looked over at the Troll then to her Tail Bracelet. He have to keep it a secret on how she did her attack on the monster,in that form...

Just then, a sound came in from the bushes and out came,to every one's surprise,Stoick the Vast,Hiccup's Dad and Leader of the Village of Vikings were there with adult Vikings that before have discuss on how to find the Dragon's nest. Stoick stood there eying the Frozen Troll then towards Hiccup. "Son, are you ok? What happened here?" said Stoick concerned. "Dad,I'm fine but how'd you find us?" Just then a little boy came from behind Stoick,"This is the boy who told us after the dragons went berserk on trying to tell us something,so when he told us about the dragons going to the valley so we went with him and managed to find you here." "I see...Thanks Ken.."

Stoick then saw Flare. She glared at him. "Hiccup,is this another Night Fury?" "Oh,Uh yes..well.." "It looks familiar..That fury in his eye..It looks like the same one who attacked us a few days ago..the mad one.." Then he heard Flare growling quietly angry. "...and that day...uh,we find out that she's hurt and because of that she went..berserk..." " So he really is the same one..." Flare growled. "Uh,Dad,She's a girl..." "Oh..."_"Oh is right,you a lucky for him to tell you that I'm a girl...Hmph!" "Heh heh,been getting gender-confused huh?" _snicker Toothless. _"Aw,be quiet Softy..." _"Dad,we gotta help her,she's injured after battling with the Troll..." "A troll? You mean this one?" said Gobber pointing towards the Frozen''Troll''. "Yeah,Isn't it a troll?" "It looks to me that it is a Giant,usually Trolls are about 10 feet high but that troll is as big as 25 feet high..." "So what is it?" said Stoick brushing his beard thoughtfully. "Hmmm...It's looks to me like a giant.." "A giant?" said Hiccup,kind of frighten.

"But...I never seen a Giant around here..it must be the only one, usually we have Dragons,Trolls,Fish,Sheep, Pig,Bats,Mosquitoes, Insect,socks,undies and all, but Giants?" "Yeah,it is a bit odd" said one of the other vikings. "Wonder if there are more of them on the island..and probably they will kill us when food became scarce here.." called out another with a black beard. Flare then remembers the time when before she froze the Troll,He said something about him being the last of his species the giants and if she killed him,**It** will wreck the world once a powerful henchmen such as him self is destroyed, but Flare was too enraged to believe it and froze him up, instantly killing him as well. Flare shakes her thought and just tries to forget the last words of the Giant...

* * *

Back at the Village

Flare was brought to Hiccup's house by a big wagon and when she was seen by the other dragons who have a crush on her they were so depressed. Hiccup gave Flare a lot of food for her and that kinda make Toothless jealous, so he went outside,though that will get the other admires attention on him to personally vaporise him for Flare being hurt. Terror and Nightmare came to Toothless and said that Nadder is experiencing a lot of pain, so he will be not coming out of the house for 5 days. Toothless said that was a relief,not hearing anything from him about Flare had make him filled with peace.

Flare was eating the last of her fish lunch as she saw the sunsets from Hiccup's house and signs. _"I wonder if the Giant's words are true, wonder if there is anything of that can make a giant became the henchmen...of a mysterious person and what does that Person wants? hmmm..." _she then looks outside of the village,_"Things are going to heat up huh?"_With that she lies down back at her resting place.

* * *

Yeah!~ since the last chapter make me feel wanting to do the continuation,so here. I'm so hyper about it...This is the Fan fiction of the time I am in Hiatus and will not do again in the time when I am In hiatus ok?

What is the consequence of the new Danger that will inflit the entire Viking Village?

Will Nadder be ok?

What will happen when more creatures appear in the Village?

Creature that are never been seen before...

_"I'm not sure about everyone's opinion,so I will not be ready to tell them yet.."_


	9. Chapter 9: Solution, A Spy

Hi there~ I am free from my Hiatus!~~Now here is the new Episode!~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

At the Village,Inside Hiccup's house.

Flare was taking a nap beside Hiccup's Bed. She dreams about a dark place,quiet and deserted.

_"What's happening?" Flare looks around frantically. Just then a figure appeared,it was a look of a human with short extensions at the side of her hair,yes,it was a girl. The look on the human was not like a viking, but she looks almost just like her,actually,her other self. The Human girl was looking at her then looks up. A Giant emerged from the shadows,then a centaur,a Griffin."They are next..." said the figure. "What? what did ya mean?" "...you know soon enough little one"_

Flare woke up with a start. She gets up and saw the moon. _"...That's what I get for sleeping at strange hours" _She saw that Toothless and Hiccup were no where to be found. She went outside and saw that they were at the village. She went slowly towards the group. Some were whispering as they saw her. _What cha looking at? _Flare then meets Terror whose munching at a few bits of Fish, ignoring the group. _"Oh,Flare,Long no see since your injury occurred!~" "Yeah,yeah, what's happening?" "Oh, the adult vikings are discussing things again.." "...and everyone else is tense?" "Yeah, it's about the tribute of the Giant" "Oh,I see...". _Suddenly a few other male dragons went towards Flare._"Umm...Miss Flare?" "Just Flare will you?" _The Dragon squealed quietly with his friends. _"Uh..yeah F-flare, are you ok now?" "Kind off,I've just woke up from a bad dream.." " Oh,That's terrible.." "No,It's no biggie..."_

Flare was talking to the male dragons along with Terror,but the dragons just want to talk to flare. To Flare it was frustrating. Toothless looks at the crowd and founds himself jealous but ignores it. Flare was having a hard time to avoid them until Astrid walks over. "Hey Flare are you doing fine now?" Flare growls. "Well,that's great...Hey,Hiccup,Flare's fine!" Hiccup heard his Girl friend's call and went over followed by a protective Toothless. "Flare,_phew!_ Thank goodness you're ok, that scratch on your wing is quiet deep" _"He's worried? Why would a human worried for a dragon?" " Because he's Hiccup.." _Flare looks around a saw Toothless sitting beside a table watching very carefully at Hiccup. _"You're there Softy?" "Yeah,why? there's a crowd there, It'll be too crowed" _Hiccup sits beside Astrid. The Meetings last for a long time. Some Vikings are nervous to even speak,some whispered on what will be the outcome of the new danger.

* * *

1 Hour passed.

Flare was talking with Terror and Nightmare who came pass 23 minutes ago. Nightmare told that some Female Dragons are jealous of her. Flare just said,_"Why should I care about their problems? What does Beauty got ta do with strength?" _Nightmare grins, _"I guess you're right.." "Hey,where's that Human of yours?" "Oh,Snotlut,he's asleep now, tired of waiting too long.." "I see,sheesh man,Why do you all get along so well?" "It's because..we be came friends..us dragons and humans,we now lived together in harmony.." "Harmony? heh!" "What's wrong? you're in a bad mood today.." "I guess,I just can't shake the feeling of that dre-" _Flare stops. _"Of what?" "...Of..the..puffer fish! yeah..yeah...that.." "Well,yeah,puffer fish is hard to swallow,is that why you're upset?" "...Y-yeah.."_

_I had no need to tell her yet...That info must be secret for the other dragons..but I gotta tell some one..ah! _Flare looks at Toothless. _Softy will be a perfect choice since he's also a Night Fury like I.. _Flare went over to Toothless,_"Hey,Softy..." "What do you want?" " I got to tell ya something..." "Huh?" "Ya know,I had a dream just now-" "Ugh,That's a gurl thing talk to the girls..." "...Not that sort of dream, a vision, a human talks to me and told me about the creature we all will be facing next..." "What? really?" "Yeah, next will be...um..another giant but more broader..." "That is a female giant..." "..." "?" "YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FEMALE? YOU PERVERT!" _The Humans all turn their glances towards Flare and Toothless also the Dragons. "Uh..Toothless is everything ok?" Toothless glances his embarrassed face at Hiccup and nods. "Ok everybody false alarm" Toothless signs. _"WHY'D YA DO THAT?" "Hah? you're the one who say that it is female just by the word ''broader''..so ya know what it means and say it is a girl so that will put ya to the pervert pile..." "Just by that?" "Yeah...Perverted Softy...heh" _grins Flare Evilly. Toothless then finds that grins is very much familiar like the human female whose terrorized the Vikings a few days ago.

_Could she be the one who terrorized the village? that grin looks famili-"What did you do to Flare?" _Then came a voice of a Gronkle with a scar at the right eye. _" What did you do to Flare,Toothless?" "Uh?" "Don't 'uh' me.." "Hey,Old man I really didn't do anything!" "Oh Really? isn't it Flare?" _Flare just look at the Gronkle and then looks at Toothless. _"I was just.. minding my own business,you should to.." "Ok~" _said the Gronkle happily and flies off. _"Tonight is getting really creepy..." "Oh really? what's more probably there will be another riot in the village and there's snow falling.." "Yeah,right..." "Oh...Snow's falling..."_

Flare looks up and little snow flakes came down. _"What the? It's snowing?" "and it will continue to snow for 9 months..." "Ugh...this is horrible..Hiccup will be teased again for not be able to skate properly in his fake leg" "Heh,Your attention.." "...Hey Flare thanks by the way.." "Heh heh, don't get me one the level now, just try not to get the others to know what I told ya.." "Why'd ya didn't want to tell the others?" "I'm not sure about everyone's opinion,so I will not be ready to tell them yet.." Hmmmm since he's so troubled about the snow...well,I guess I could do this just for him not to tell the others. "Miru miru miruo de on..."_

Just then the snowing stops. Flare glance at Toothless at saw that he's grateful. _"Phew!~ the snow is just an illusion.." "Yeah.." _Toothless glance at Flare, he blushes and looks away.

* * *

12 Minutes later.

Stoick comes out. He tells the waiting vikings that the discussions are made. In the Night Vikings will patrol the entire village for 30 minutes then another viking will patrol. The Vikings on the dragons will patrol in the forest for 30 minutes as well. In the day, the vikings who did not patrol in the night will take over. Fishing will be allowed until when the sun about to set and all the supplies will be stored.

Toothless and Flare will have to take part in the patrol as well. "Since they are Night Furies,they are more alert in the dark and day...so Toothless will help in the day and Flare will help in the night, this way will increase the alert-ness of this village, the woman and children was allowed to go outside from day to noon. The Nadders will have to search in the sky. The Nightmares will search in the Night. Terrors will be spies in the forest as well. Gronkles will block the end of the village and the farther end." The Vikings clapped and now they know what to do. When everybody gets to work, Hiccup tells them that tonight was him and Toothless' turn to Patrol.

Hiccup went with Toothless towards the Patrol Party and went off. Stoick was giving commands when Flare was lurking behind a house. _"Darn it, if they patrol every day and night,it will be difficult for me to transform to 'that'..Then I won't be able to get more food.." _She looks at the search party for tomorrow and Terror was with them. _"Signs~ This is difficult...but hmmm...I think I had an idea, I will have to get the food before the sun sets..heh...that'll be perfect"_and with that,she flew away not knowing that she is followed.

The air was cold and dark as Toothless and the rest of the Patrol Party was flying towards the back side of the island. It was dark without the moon. The Dragons seemed to be a bit scared at the look. Toothless didn't even flinch but his human does. They went inside a saw a cave just below the arch. It was big and wide. It looks like it has no owner. Flare was in the canyon. She transformed to the Human Girl and dips in the water. "Ah, this is much better..." She looks around and saw no one's watching her. " I guess,I have to do a barrier here.." She lifths her hand and twirls it in the air and a light comes out. The whole place was covered in a barrier but only the lake and the place she keeps her clothes. "Now no one will disturb me for a while though,I gotta admit this is one noisy day, that Giant appeared, the dream, the non-stop talking dragons and such, geez,It give me a head ache..." Flare looks at the stary sky,"Miru..Miru miruo de on..." Then just her luck a shooting star flashes by. "Well, that's that..." She stares at the sky and without she realizing it,"..Raibaru wa..Kyooteki uranai ni kaiteta...Koi wa Pinchi moyamoya shite Buruu Berii...eh? what the? did I just say that?"

* * *

There..._Phew.._I really am eager to do this eh? Hah hah ha..well then, Flare singing at what language? well that is Japanese..By the end she will sing the full version thought... and all, Ok I'll not be the spoiler here, sheesh being a surprise spoiler is such a drag...

Oh the song she sang is actually from an Anime,Full Version. Well I'll give credit to Miss Ayane then since she is the one who sings and did the Lyrics...and Her voice I've decided that that'll be Flare's voice in Human/Hybrid and Dragon form..

What will be the outcome of the new Patrolling schedule?

Who is the one following her?

What is Flare going to do once she is discovered in her other Form?

Will Nadder make an Appearance soon?

Find out next on:-

''A New Era"

(Wow,It gotten new~ and by the way thanks kt2209 for the idea..heh heh~)


	10. Chapter 10: Normal to Danger

Hi there~Now It's the new episode!~~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

One Early Morning, In the Canyon

Flare, in her other form, was washing her hair in the lake. She breathes in and swam underwater. She come out after a few minutes. Flare gets out of the water and then saw a familiar dragon sitting beside her clothes with a fish in her mouth. "_Signs~_ Terror will you please eat somewhere else besides sitting beside my clothes?" _"Well, sorry..I just find it strange for you to be wearing a dress as a human hybrid.." _"If you don't like it then why follow me the other night?"

_That night when Toothless, Hiccup and other patrolling Vikings were out Flare was wondering herself about the song she was strangely sang by her. The Wind blows as if it was howling, tickling in Flare's long dragon ears. Flare then heard flaps of tiny wings coming closer. She quickly ducked under the water, It's too late to change back and he clothes were on shore, what's more her human/hybrid form can't breathe under water for too long, curse these Human like lungs. She swam far from the shore and Put out her head. The distance and the dark can make presumably human can't see her but she can see them. But to her surprise it was not a human but a tiny dragon, Terror to be exact. "My oh my...this is where Flare fly towards huh? It was so big~" Flare dives when Terror caught a sight of someone in the water. "Oh no, It's Terror, what should I do? And what's more, I'm a human now, My time of being in this form is limited for 15 minutes, it's been 13 minutes then..Oh my gosh, I have to get her out of here.." Terror flies above the river, scanning every bit of detail. "What the-? She's here? Oh my gosh, What am I to do? She gonna find me out for sure!-Urgghh..What? Oh no, My human lungs are-Uhmmm..(Gasp)" "Ahhhhhhh!" "Gaaaaaahhhh!" I heard Terror Screamed but I thought cause she's a dragon and all I thought she'd roared but I can understand her, probably I'm also a Dragon but, man how about Dragon lungs as well! "Uh...Ok..She's just a human bathing in the river where Flare was flying earlier but eh? Where is Flare?" Look at her she is just too oblivious. uh? what the? I can't feel my legs..Oh my..I'm-I'm turning ba-back!Uh..Gotta get outta here. I swam viciously towards the shore Terror was following me. "Ha? Where is she going?" I jumped out of the river and run towards my clothes. Terror looked at the girl's peculiar legs."Huh? Dragons legs, tail and wings and ears? What a peculiar Girl.." 5...4...3...2...1...The water behind Flare was swirling around her body and a flash appeared in the canyon. "What the?" Terror opened her eyes and saw Flare in the position of the Human girl. "F-flare? You-you're-" "Signs~"_

"That's what you get for finding my secret..." _"Sorry..I'm innocent, I just followed you that day to tell you something that I found interesting..." _"What is it?"_ "Some of the Boy Dragons were saying that they wanna be with you...like your mate..." _"What? Are ya kidding me? I'm still too young.." _"How old are you?" _The Water covered around Flare and changes her into her dragon form. _"Not gonna tell ya.." "Didn't think so"_

In the Village.

Hiccup was in his house, preparing for the next Patrol while Toothless takes a nap outside. In the farther part of the village, Nadder was getting better with every treatment Astrid gives him. In Nadder's dreams, he always picture Flare, the first crush of his life. He smiled at that thought. Astrid sometimes wondered why he smiled out of the blue like that. "Nadder, only 3 more days until you can go out there" said Astrid as she went inside her house. Nadder looks at the door closing and then to the sky, it was nearly Noon. He had to wait until He can meet Flare again.

Toothless then caught the sight of Flare and Terror flying toward Hiccup's house. He snorted and gets back to sleep. _"I wonder whose on patrol duty today?" _said Terror as they land, opposite of the sleeping Toothless. _"I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to the big beard human" "You mean, the Viking leader?" "Yeah, It's like he's going on and on and on and on" "Hmm..I think, possibly that Toothless will be the one to patrol today..." "Hey, how about last night? he patrol didn't he?" "Well, I heard some of the vikings said, before I go looking for you, that since he's the hero, he's given the honor of the first patrol" "I see, and since there is no sleeping for him last night until dawn, he's gotten really sleep, better hope he didn't get sleepy on his patrol" "HEY! I can her you too from way over there! Go somewhere else to talk girl talk" shouted Toothless in a foul mood. "My my my, isn't he the hero?" _said Flare as she flies off with Terror. Toothless signs and since he's in a foul mood, He couldn't sleep so he went inside to look at what Hiccup is doing.

At the Harbour.

Gronkle was on his back with a large fish on his belly. Fish Legs was with him as well, buying fish for his lunch. Flare went over to Gronkle and whispered to Terror about something and then she carefully take the fish from Gronkle and cuts it into a few pieces and place them neatly on his belly in a formation of the once one piece fish. Flare and Terror giggled and went away.

2 minutes later, Nightmare saw Gronkle and the fish formation and signs. She wakes him up and Gronkle stumbled on his side and gets up. _"Gronkle, what's with the Fish Formation on your belly?" "Fish...For- what?" _He said as he was still sleepy. _"...what are you talking about?huh?" _Gronkle then saw his prize caught fish was cut into bits. _"Wh-who could've done this? My fish my big fish..." _Nightmare signs and said that she will try to find the prankster for this mishap.

At the Farther end of the Harbour.

Gobber was finishing his catch for today and was heading back home. Suddenly as he was tying the ropes of his boat, He saw Terror and another Night Fury that's quiet Slender, running away from Nightmare. He blinked as they run there and here.

At the chase.

_"If you want to reason with us...Try ta catch us!" _said Terror. _"Why don't you two just stop making fun of others?''_said Nightmare. _"We were just having fun!" "Having fun trying to hurt other's feelings? that's fun for you?" "Yeah, why not?" _Flare then saw Toothless coming towards The village._Oh no, if he caught me running away from trouble like this, I would be scold by the softy again._

As Flare stopped the chase.

With Flare stopping suddenly,A surprised Nightmare and Terror loses the control of their speed and crashes towards the bushes beside a viking house. Toothless saw the whole thing and went over to Nightmare,_"Nightmare are you alright?" _Nightmare stood up and shakes the leaves off her. _"Yeah, but those pranksters" "Pranksters?" _said Toothless, as he saw who they are, he signs. _"I'm sorry for their reckless behavior " _said Toothless as he went over to Flare and Terror.

_"Oh no~ We'll get scolded!~~" _said the girls, giggling. Toothless glared sternly at them. The girls stopped giggling,Flare shrugged and said _"Hey, why can't we have fun Softy?" "Because, you're disturbing the peace!" "Are we now? Isn't that Interesting?" _she grinned one of her sinister grins and both her and Terror flew away. _"Signs~ As Ignorant as ever huh?"_

In the Night.

(Whoa! That was fast~ XP)

_Dum! Dum! Dum! _An Alert was given to the next Patrolling party to begin their Patrol. Flare and the Zipplebacks was one of the single party dragons which consists of her, the Zippleback and Gronkles. Which means, the party only consist of Dragons not humans. Flare was not too familiar with all of them but when Terror told her that Zipplebacks are friends of hers,she guess She's not alone with strangers even if she never exchange words with them before.

_"Your the Zipple backs right? a friend of Terror?" _asked Flare during flight. _" Terror? / Which Terrible Terror?" _They asked. _"Um, Terror? the one with blue eyes instead of yellow?" "Oh,that Terror / You're a friend of her?" "Um...I guess" " Hey, aren't you the night fury that's with Toothless and his human Hiccup?" "Huh? you know them? heh, guess he really is a well know human viking" " He's the hero long ago / Yeah, and our Human is one of his friends" " Eh? There's a lot of you that have humans..."_

They land at the forest floor just North East of the village. The lead Gronkle was the familiar one before,the one with the scar,he said that the Gronkles will go to the inner part of the Forest and Zippleback and Flare will have to go to the west of the forest.

At Hiccup's House.

Toothless munch up his dinner then he saw Hiccup at the Kitchen. Hiccup was making his own Fish but cooked. _One thing I don't get about humans is why do they burn their Food up? _he thought. Toothless growled to Hiccup to let him know that he wants to go outside. "Oh, ok then,be ca-careful Toothless" Hiccup tried to walk back to his table while holding his pan and walking with his fake leg. _Oh! He'll never get use to it won't he? _Toothless lastly checked to see if Hiccup was alright and when he is he(Toothless) went outside.

It was Night,as so it seems. A Night Fury like him doesn't have trouble seeing things at night. He wanted to visit Nadder at Astrid's House.

_**Roar!~~~~**_

_"What the-?" _Toothless saw birds fluttering away from where the scream was coming from. Just then the Gronkle with the scar burst out of the Trees and landed with a crash in the middle of the village. Everyone surround him when a Viking on a Monstrous Nightmare called out, " SHE-GIANT IS COMING!" With that news, the whole village panicked. _"Sh-she giant? Oh my gosh, she's right!" _said Toothless in surprise.

_"T-toothless..." _Toothless heard the Scared Gronkle calling him. _" ...T-toothless...The par-ty..I'm supposed..to lead...is..in Danger..." "I-in danger?" "P...please..Help..them..Help Miss Flare..." _With those last words, the Gronkle drew his last breath and died in front of Toothless. _"..." _Toothless stood emotionless, staring at the dead body of Gronkle. He then looked above at where the Gronkle burst out from. _"If This scared Gronkle is...this badly Injured till d-death...T-then the others..Ah! Flare! She's in today's search party...Oh No!" _Toothless then runs rapidly towards the North-East Forest.

At the Forest

The forest trees was thorned down revealing a path of broken and burned tress and claw marks. Flare and the Zipplebacks were in flight, The she-Giant was exactly what appeared in Flare's dream. She shoots her attacks at the Giant with a blast. The Zipplebacks did theirs as well. The head on the left blew out gas and the rignt lights it with a Booommm! **"Gggggrrrrrraaaaahhhhh!" **screamed the Giant. _"That'll take care of her!" _Flare said. **"Arrrggggahhhhh! I'll never Forgive you!" **_"Never forgive huh? That's really mature!" _**"You imbeciles! You fools! I'll never let this go!" **_"Let what go?/ What do she mean?" _**"You killed My Husband! You froze him into an Ice Cube! I'll never Forgive you!" **_"What? That Frozen Giant, is her mate?" "It would seemed so/ what a nuisance" _**"I'll avenge for him! by killing you!" **She then swung her Axe at Flare and again at Flare.

22 minutes later, still same forest

Toothless runs there and here and finally caught sight of the path of broken burned trees. He saw the She-giant stomping there and here. Zippleback was on flight but...Flare was unconsious on the floor under Zippleback, it appears that they were shielding her from the giant's attacks. Toothless runs quickly towards them. _"Toothless!/ Toothless! / You're finally here!/ Help Flare, She's.../ Aaarrrgggghhh!" _The Giant slap them with her large Hand and stomp her feet angrily. _"Zippleback!...Uh! F-flare..." _He look at the Zipplebacks and then to Flare, Toothless felt for the first time in his life, a lost. The dragon hung his head down while the Giant roared aloud.

_**RRRAAAHHH!**_

* * *

Phew!~~ That's done!

I hope I've improved with my grammar in this Chapter...

I'm gonna tell ya that I have a tendency to type so fast just like with writing ever since young when I have a random race with my mom's cousin with writing a ABC Practice Book and in order to win until Z, I have to write without stop and it caused a strain in my hand muscles and that's how my hands are used to being fast and sometimes unstable..

Heh, don't blame me, I was very young that time...probably at the 2nd grade..or below...

What will happen to Flare?

Will they get out of the Fight soon and stop the She-giant from rampaging the village?

What Happen to Nadder when his Miss Flare is unconscious?

Has Nightmare finally have a Mate?

Will Toothless and Flare become friends and not rivals after this?

Find out Next on "A New Era"


	11. Chapter 11: Realization, Unknown Ally

Hi there~Now It's the new episode!~~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

At the Forest

The Giant stomped and stomped at the forest floor, destroying the trees around her. Toothless avoids the huge foot that wants to crush him flat. He already move the Zipplebacks and Flare away from the giant. Toothless fires his fire at the giant from below since he can't fly at will, _"Uh,This will be a lot easier if I can fly" _He stopped and Blast at the Giant's Head. **"Ahhhh!You ! Arrggghhh!" **Toothless looks over towards the Sky and saw something coming and heard something coming towards him, he backs up quickly and the creatures hit each other instead. _"What the?" _The dust cleared it to be a Centaur and a Griffin, Both looked sternly towards Toothless. _"Wh-what the-?" _"You will be paid for what your friend did to the General!" said the Centaur, crimson eyes glowed with anger. _"You'll never get away with this Night Fury!" _flapping his wings, the Griffin began to charge in the air towards Toothless but unfortunately since Toothless is a Night Fury, one of the Fastest dragons, he quickly avoid the attack.

At the Village

The Villagers were still in panic even after Toothless went away. Stoick arranged a defense group near the Forest where Toothless went to. Hiccup wanted to help but without Toothless, his dad's order is for him to help the villagers. He went towards Astrid's house, "Astrid" "Hiccup! C'mon here" Astrid showed Hiccup where Nadder is resting. "Ever since the news of the She-Giant, Nadder have been trying to Get out" "What? Wonder why?" Hiccup approached Nadder, slowly trying to calm him. "Why does he acts this way?" "I dunno" "Where's Toothless?" "He..uh..I-I've been trying to find him, ever since he went out of the house for a walk at night just now, I haven't see him! That's why I can't go with them on the attack party cause, with my fake leg, I can't attack on my own" _"What? Toothless is out there? uh...Now I would have to find Miss Flare and Him!" _said Nadder as he burst out runs quickly towards the forest. "Nadder no! You're not healed yet!" "Nadder wait!" But Nadder had already disappear into the Forest.

Suddenly Snotlut came on Nightmare and lands in front of Hiccup and Astrid. "Hey, where are your dragons?" "Snotlut!" "Can you give us a lift?"

At the Forest

Toothless pants heavily, as he saw how pathetic he is he grits his Teeth harder. _"How can I be tired? I'm a Night Fury! I'm supposed to be formidable!Raaaahhhh!" _Toothless rushed towards the Centaur but he dodged it in the nick of time. Toothless, instead of attacking the centaur, he hits the large boulder with a boom. The Giant carried Toothless then trows him towards the ground just 4 meters away. Toothless tries to get up but couldn't, It's like he was glued.

Flare wakes up shortly after that and saw the Centaur and Griffin with the She-giant. _"Centaur...Griffin? Oh my gosh, j-just like my Dream!" _She looked toward Toothless, _"Uh, Flare...wake...Zippleback and get...out of...here..." "S-softy?" "Now!" _Toothless looked at the Giant and her two companions. _H-he...just let me escape? when he's hurt that bad?...Hmph! Show off...I guess, It can't be helped..._Flare gets up and whispered,_"Miru Miru miru o de on..." _The Water from the Sea flows immediately and went towards Flare and she began to glow into the Human girl. When Toothless whirl around he saw her but not her transformation. _"What the? That woman is here too?"_

"I'll not let you have all the fun!" Flare said as she flew towards the Griffin, Knocking him out with her powerful kick. She quickly whirl around and caught the Centaur's fore hoof and she flew up then trows the centaur hard on the ground. She then look over towards Toothless whose surprised to see her. She then face her intention on the She-giant who backs up when Flare glared at her. "Well, then have any last words? madam?" **"Of course! You killed my Husband and I will make sure you will pay for his death!" **"Ah~ Such long words, huh, OLD Madam..." **"How dare you!" **She swing her Axe towards Flare but she quickly dodged it then she lands on the Giant's head and whispered,"Miru miru miru o de on..."

Flare quickly flew away as a bright light covered the Giant and she lay frozen in an Ice cube like her Husband. "Now you can be with your darling forever~~ Hahahahahahah" Toothless watch her motionlessly. He never knew a human have that kind of power and what's more why do she have Wings and a Tail?She also has a Bracelet. The design looks a lot like Flare's. Toothless then saw that the woman is coming his way.

"Toothless!"

Toothless looks up and saw the one who called him just now, It's Hiccup! Astrid, Snotlut, Nightmare as well! "Toothless are you ok?" said Hiccup as he gets off growls to calm him down. Astrid glances around the area and said, "Hey, where do you think that girl went off to?" "What girl?" said Snotlut. _"I ould've sworn I saw a weird looking girl with wings and tail just before we land...Ah! Could it be that particular one who stole the food many days before?" _thought Astrid with concern." Any way, we better help Toothless, He's badly injured and so it Ruufnut and Tuffnut's Zipplebacks..." said Hiccup as he notice that the Zipplebacks are getting up. "By the way where's Flare?" Toothless looked around and saw Flare, she's on the spot where she was before. _Hmm...Maybe it's just my imagination, no way Flare is that human what's more she's just a dragon..._Thought Toothless.

Flare tries to get up but her legs are still sore after the fight with the enemies and the Griffin is extremely hard, she had to hold her pain back then. The pain saps much of her energy as she tries to get up. The attack with the Giant as well, It cause a strain in her stomach and limbs. Flare can't take it any more. She then fell unconscious.

Just then Nadder came and saw the humans and Flare whose out. Nadder quickly run towards her. _"Miss Flare! Miss Flare! Are you alright? wake up! wake up!" "Nadder! She's just unconscious!" _shouted Toothless. "Nadder! Oh, Nadder I was so worried about you.." said Astrid as she hug Nadder's Head. "What's wrong?" Nadder let's out a low sad growl. "Nadder? Are you ok?" Hiccup looks at Nadder then towards Flare. " Is it Flare?" Nadder nods. Astrid said" Oh~ Now I get it, You are sad cause Flare's hurt" Nadder nods again. "...You like her don't you?" Nadder looks away, embarrassed but nods a little.

Toothless seemed to find it disturbing that Nadder has feelings for Flare. _Hmph! why should I care?_

At the Village, Hiccup's House

Flare wakes up to find that she's inside Hiccup's house. _"Huh?" _She then saw fishes in a dish and began to eat them all. Hiccup walks into the room as he saw Flare eating the Fishes, He smiled. "Well,thank goodness you're ok, Flare.." Flare watch as Hiccup went outside and she heard that he's saying she's alright. _"Funny, weird Human...Kimi o mikake teru tabi...Tiramisu nan...da..mon, Eh? Huh? what the? what am I'm saying just now?"_

Outside of Hiccup's House

Flare goes outside and was immediately hugged by Terror. _"Oh~ Flare, I thought you're a gonner~~Thank goodness you're safe!" "Terror, get off me!" "Opps sorry~ I'm just glad you're ok, it took half of the woman vikings to heal you huh?" "What's that supposed to mean?" _As the girls talk, Gronkle, Nightmare and Zippleback came and so does Nadder, He's feeling a lot better some how.

_"I'm glad that you didn't get hurt, you've been injured for a while huh?" " I guess...Hey! Softy come join the party!" _Toothless just look at her then looks away. _"Grr...What's the cold reaction? Ah! Probably your human wants you to not to fight me caused I'm injured and since he's YOUR BEST FRIEND you would have to follow his orders~Oooo Softy Alert~" _That makes Toothless really angry. _"What was that? I just don't want to start another one of your useless fights! what nonsense!" _screamed Toothless as he glared his eyes really sharp. Terror flinched, Gronkle sweats, Nightmare shocked, Zipplebacks trying to avoid the glare that they make a knot with their long necks and Nadder trying o calm himself down because of his anger.

_"That's enough Toothless!"_said Nadder as he step up in front of Flare. _"You're not going to harm Miss Flare anymore! Fight me instead!" _Toothless stared at Nadder for a brief second, _"Idiot, Are you crazy? you're barely fully healed!" " Even so, but I will protect Miss Flare!" "Oh!Stop protecting her! She's not yours you know!" _shouted Toothless. _"Not mine? well then is she yours?" _Nadder said. Toothless was shocked, 'Not yours'? what do he mean by that? _"Tch! Shut up!" _Toothless runs away in a hurry. _"Geez what's his problem?" _said Flare.

Somewhere

_Why did I just say that? Oh,this is confusing...why why? Nadder...when he protected her like that ...why does it make me so jealous and angry? why does my heart beats when she's Injured that time? Why do I have to get so flustered when she make an appearance? She's just my rival! Just my rival..._

_Just my rival..._

_Just..._

_a..._

_rival..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Why?_

_Why do I think of her so ..._

_so...Beautiful?..._

_...My Rival? Beautiful?_

_Bah! That's not-_

_wait...could it be?_

_what the?..._

_No..haha that's impossible..._

_...Im-_

_Impossible..._

_...ha ha..._

_..._

_..._

_No way..._

_I couldn't have..._

_...but..._

_Why?..._

_..._

_Why do I fell in Love with her?_

_..._

Outside of Hiccup's house, 23 minutes later

_"Miss Flare don't let him bother you! If he were to show up again,I will protect you with all my life!" _Flare sweat dropped at the idea of his protectiveness. _"Will you put a banana in it? I'm off to get food.."_

At the Harbor

Flare began to walk her way towards the harbor. He saw Toothless there as well. _"So that's where the softy went to..hehehe...He less suspects me coming so~" _Flare crept towards the baskets and began to pounce on Toothless but instead of Toothless, she pounce on Hiccup. "Oh Flare! Wow,you scare me there" Flare gets off of him and let's a sorry growl. "It's ok..." Hiccup pats on Flare's head. _wait...if I pounce on him..that furious..then..._Flare began to sweat as she feel a really angry aura behind her.

_"Aha Softy...Um...sorry for that...I just um... slipped...and.." "How...dare you...pounce on Hiccup that way! You know he has a fake leg!" _"Now,now...Don't fight"said Hiccup cutting in front of them. Toothless went away."_Signs~ _You two always fight huh?" He said to Flare. Astrid was with him and she nods at that." Why don't you two intend on being better friends rather that fight all the time..." said Astrid. "Yeah, Toothless, try to be better friends will you?" Toothless shooks his head and looks away. _Even if you said that Hiccup, I just felt confused right now..being better friends? keh...I won't acknowledge that I..feel attracted to...her, That's absurd!_

Toothless then saw Hiccup trying to get some fish from Gobber and then he walks towards Hiccup holding a salmon. "Here, give this ti her as a peace offering...Please Toothless" Seeing on how upset Hiccup his on his fight with Flare earlier made Toohless feeling kinda guilty sohe tok the fish and went over towards Flare.

He blushed at the idea of him bring a Fish to Flare, so he shook his head and place the fish down in front of the confused Flare. _"What's this?" _She said as she examined the Fish. _"It's a peace offering...Hiccup said...We need to stop fighting like this...and just be good fiends..like the others...and since I can't bare to see him upset..." _Flare looked at the fish once again and then to Toothless, _"Y-yeah...Thanks..." _said Flare as she take the fish, blushing.

Suddenly Terror came, _"Hey hey hey! You two come over here!" _she said then flies off with Flare and Toothless following. Flare flies while Toothless walks. _"What is it now, Terror?" "Nightmare! She's with someone at the waterfall!" "Huh? What do you mean? and How do you know and sure about it?" _Flare said as she observe Terror. _"Don't be like that! I was just flying by then saw Nightmare together with a Male Nightmare, they were talking though..." "Since when Nightmare hangs with other Dragons and not us?" "I don't know that's why I want you two to see it!"_

At the Water Fall

Terror and Flare lands beside the bush of the Water fall and saw Nightmare drinking water._"I thought you said she's with somebody..." _said Flare, Unbelievingly. _"Hey girls look!" _said Toothless as he saw another Nightmare but with darker scales coming towards Nightmare. They were talking then get closer towards each other then they were nuzzling.

_"What the?" _said Toothless._"Ooooooo"_said the Girls. _"I can't believe it! Nightmare's in love~~~" "Yeah, It's unlike her...Hee hee hee" _The girls were still giggling and talking their girl talk while Toothless observe the Nightmares.

Flare then heard something or someone talking to her. _"What is it?" _she said towards Toothless but he just said that he didn't talk to her just now. _"Strange...Piisu ni nare, Genki ni nare, Kuuto in nare, Tenki ni nare...Huh? Not again...why Do..I.." _Toothless and Terror looked at Flare. _"...Why..WHY DO I KEEP SINGING SOMETHING THAT'S TOTALLY A MYSTERY TO MEEEE!"_

Just as she finished Shouting, The Nightmares looked towards the bushes where the younger dragons are. _"What are you thinking? Now you've blown our cover!" "Sorry...It's just...never mind..." _stammered Flare. _I couldn't keep telling secrets towards Softy..._The 3 dragons flinch when Nightmare is making her way towards them in the bush shouting, _"Who are you! Show your self!"_

_"Oh no..."_

Somewhere else, Location-Not on the Island

"I wonder where is she?" "I hope she's ok in the other dimension..." The figures talked and talked until another figure that has the same appearance as the one in Flare's dream speaks up,"We will have to go...to that dimension before it's too late" The other figure clamored. "But, even so, how are we gonna find out who she is? what's her form?" The familiar one smiled, "I know...I've met her in my dreams...I warned her about the next Monsters that will be attacking the village she's staying in.." " But Emarold, We know you're concern about her but..." "No!...I just have to get her back home...after all we're family..." The familiar one looked out of the window. _I know I know...I will find you..._

_My sister..._

* * *

Aha!~~ That's long isn't it? Oooo finally the romance make it's appearance...By the way, I worked on this all night and then the afternoon..so Comment nicely...cause those times, I fell tired!

What will happen to Toothless, Flare and Terror when they're find out by Nightmare?

What monsters will they be facing next?

Why is Flare acting strange?

and what about the song she keeps on singing?

Who are the figures?

"You're real name is Campanula...Little one..."

Find out next on "A New Era"


	12. Chapter 12: Admission, From the Truth

Hi there~Now It's the new episode!~~Sorry for no update in a while 'cause I'm not allowed to use the computer for a while due to my late-going-to-bed-routine...and due to chores as well...

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

In the bush, beside the waterfall.

_"This is your fault! you screamed!" "Yeah? maybe if you just don't say anything I don't understand!" _said Flare to Toothless. _"What do I say? I did not even say anything!" _They both glared at each other. Terror saw Nightmare coming closer so she pounce on the two, _"What the-? Terror..." _Flare said as the small dragon lands on her and Toothless' back. _"Will you two stop with your child-ish fight? In case if you haven't notice, Nightmare's coming!" _The two felt silent as Nightmare reached to the ground which was where the bushes are.

Nightmare scanned the bushes and trees, there were no sings of...well what ever make that noise earlier..Toothless, Flare and Terror watch silently at Nightmare through an opening in just bellow the bush. With being Terror's hands on Toothless and flare's snout, Toothless began to sneeze. _"A...a...a...**ATCHOOOOO!**" _Nightmare flinched and quickly look towards the direction of that sound.

_"Why did ya just sneezed ?" "You again blow our cover!" "Well I'm not at fault here! you are Terror!, why did you have pepper in your claws?" "I was just...I was...Ahem! It was none of your business!"_

_Nightmare sweat dropped as she know who the voice owners are._

* * *

A few minutes later

_"We're sorry Nightmare to have followed you here..."_said Flare._ "We were just curious..." "Or you're curious Terror.."_said Toothless. _"How about you all?" _said Terror, offended. _"That's enough! stop fighting all of you..now, why'd you follow me?" "Actually it was Terror who followed you" _said Toothless._ "What ever, so?" _Flare nudged Terror, Terror then said, _"We...well, me saw you with a Male Nightmare just now, so...I thought that perhaps you're..." _Flare and Toothless brace them selves for if Terror said 'that' word, Nightmare will burst with flames, that's what they are thinking. _"...Dating?"_

Silence.

Then a hint of chuckles.

Then a full laugh.

_"Hahahahahahahaha, Dating? me? no no no, I had no time dating...besides I have to take care of Snotlut and..hahaha...you guys...I will date hee hee next time maybe when I'm older..." _said Nightmare, between laughs. _"So, who is that you're with?" _asked Flare confused. _"Oh, that's just my old friend, Randall , he's really nice" "Then what's the nuzzling?" "Can't friends hug and nuzzle old friends?" "You got a point..." _After a few talks, Toothless and the girls went bak to the village.

Nightmare went back to her friend and told him that the noise makers is just her friends being naughty. _"Really? They followed you here out of suspicion of us dating? hahaha those kids have some imagination" _said Randall. _"Yes, especially Terror" "A terrible Terror? I see you said there are 3, the Terrible Terror and.." "2 NightFuries, Toothless the male one and Flare the female one...They are a hand full to handle" _said Nightmare. _"Heh, That must've been hard for you.."_

At the Village

_"I wish I know why I keep on singing strange things..." _said Flare. _"What strange things?" _questioned Toothless. _"Uh...A song? I supposed..wonder..." "You're just hallucinating...and what's more, i bet you sing so distasteful" _Toothless shrugged. _"Is that a fight?" "Wha? uh nonono..." " It sounds like one to me...Softy.." "Yeah? well then what ever! I will not let myself get into another one of your useless fights"_

_"What ever, It's not like tomorrow I can't annoy you.." "Hmph!" _Flare flew on top of a viking house, _"And I can mock you for not having the ability to fly any more!~hee hee hee~" _Toothless scowled but insde he was confused as well, his heart skips a beat when she giggled like that. Flare flies down beside Terror whose eating Fish from the baskets. _"Hey Terror.." "Huh?" "Have you seen those Zipple backs? " "Why?" "'cause I wanna Thank them for protecting me earlier.." "Hmm.." "I kinda feel guilty when they got hit cause of me" "Hmmm" "Why you stop eating and just listen to me first!" "Ok ok~ The Zipple backs? Oh they are with their Humans " "They..also have humans..." "Yeah..Twins actually..Tuff nut and Ruff nut" "I see..." _Flare rolled her eyes, _Almost everybody here has partners..._

_At Night_

Flare was at the canyon, sleeping. There are two fires that Hiccup created before he left with Toothless, one in front of Flare and the other one behind her. With those Fires, she can stay warm and while she is...Her mind began to give her a movie.

_''Huh? Where am I now?" Flare paces there and here. The only thing she sees is darkness, never ending darkness. Suddenly, a woman appeared and that's the same one as from before. "You! what are you doing here? and where am I? Tell me!" The woman stayed quiet then smiled. "My..what strength..Just as I thought" "What? what did ya mean just what you thought?" "...What's your Current name?" The woman began to show her self from the shadows. Flare stood still. The woman has a Blue dress with flower designs and a white apron. Her hair was brown and so does her...E-ears? The woman's ear is that of a cat. and she even have a brown tail which resembles a cat as well. She also have Orange-ish red-ish eyes, Almost like Flare's but darker. Her skin was just like hers, not like a viking..."Uh...Flare.." Flare said hesitantly. "My name is Emarold..." "Emarold...Isn't it Emerald?" said Flare, twitching her tail. "No no no...Emarold...Is my name..." "I see"_

_The woman smiled. "I hope you get along well...with your friends...Flare, For I have Tidings that will acquire your friend's help" "What Tidings?" "...'Along the road that you will find, Lay a monster that can shine,Defeated it by Team work of Friends, but the hunt never ends" The woman recited. "A poem? What's that supposed to mean?" " A dangerous sea creature that can glow in the dark and hunt you soundlessly..,becareful...for you much need Friends on this like the other few times with the Kraken, Giant, She-giant, Griffin and Centaur..." "Wait how'd you know all that?" said Flare inching forward for an answer. "Sorry, I got to go...Oh! and May I suggest you tell your friends that your real name is...Campanula.." "Huh? what ta nula?" "You're real name is Campanula...Little one..." "What?" "Good bye..."_

_"Wait!~"_

Flare wakes up with a start. it was around 9 o' clock pm. _"Strange..." _She looked at the stars before she took off towards the Village.

At the Village

A few vikings are present in the area. Most of the children were asleep. The patrol party was going and this time Snotlut's father, Spitelout,who leads the party with the Skrills, Terrible Terrors and Timber jacks. The deeper part of the village was a bit dark. Flare decide to go towards Hiccup's House but was interrupted by Terror.

_"Flare! where are you going?" "Nowhere just to where that um...fake leg boy's house is.." "Ya mean Hiccup?" "Yeah..him" " Why? " "None of yer business" "Why?" "Stop bugging me Terror!" "Is it because you need to talk to Toothless?" " Yeah, so? Since He's the only Night Fury Here..." "Hmmmmmm" _Terror scanned Flare's Face which cast a confused look. _"What do you want?" "Hmmm...Is something troubling you lately?" "The **ONLY** Thing that is troubling me is **YOU**!, So can you move away?" "Heh heh! it seemed that you have a CRUSH on Toothless..." _said Terror with a smirk. _Flare stared at her speechless. __"Wha? Ok now You've finally cracked..." "Isn't it true? You're always Fighting with him..I think you did that just to get his attention" "Yeah yeah...I had enough of your useless ranting...I hate that soft Fury of night" "Tsk tsk tsk... The more you hate the more you like Girl..." _said Terror shaking her head.

_"What ever...I'm going..." _Terror was given a small shove by Flare's wings.

When Flare reached Hiccup's house and meets Toothless, she quickly tell him that dream, she was afraid that Terror will be listening since no one knows what she will be doing next.

The Next Day

Toothless was with Hiccup somewhere in the village's rim, Hiccup was talking to Gobber about all the happenings lately. It was Noon. When they're done talking, Hiccup went over to Astrid to pick her up for their Date. Hiccup told Toothless that he can go off with his friends for a while. Toothless wonders around the Village when he came across Gronkle and the Zipple back. _"Hey!, Toothless, where's Hiccup?" "Oh he's with Astrid, on a date..." "We see/ They are too love dovey~" _The Zipple backs snickers. _"Very funny, if you make fun of him again..You know what I'll do." "You'll.../...Flame us?" _Toothless looks at them then grins. The Zipple backs inched back a little. _"Well~ Are you gonna start about now?" "What?" _asked Toothless to Gronkle whose licking his Fish. _"Aren't these times in the afternoon, you always fight with Miss Flare?" "Tch! Not Today! I had enough of arguing with that brat"_

With that Toothless walks off, dragging his tail with him. He was thinking of taking a nap before Hiccup came back. So he decided to go back to the house and Nap behind it so No one will disturb him and what's more the sun doesn't shine behind the house so It's cool enough. Suddenly, Terror came up from behind him and gave him a jolt when she shouted after him. _"Come here!" _Terror flies towards a Big boulder at the outskirts of the Village before Toothless had a chance to talk. When she landed on the boulder he began to ask _"What do you want Terror?" "Information!" "Terror...Terror...i had no idea what yer talking about..." "Huh? Din't Flare came over last Night?" "Yeah..so?" "She said that she had something important to tell ya...what's it?" "Why should I tell you?" "Gosh...Night Fury Dragons these days..they are always secretive among themselves...so petty about who to reveal their secrets.." _Toothless Ignored the last comment. _"Fine! If you can't give me that information...then tell me this then, Are you attracted to her?"_

_"What?" _Toothless was bewildered by Terror's comment. _"C'mon!~ Tell me~" "Who would?" _Toothless tries not to fluster with his comments, it will increase Terror's suspicion. _"...Well you're not the only one..Flare has a lot of admirers among the other dragons...even Timber the Timber Jack Dragon..." _Toothless got angry with that, he whirled around and said _"Hey! for your Information! I DON'T LIKE HER!" "Really? 'cause, it seemed to be clear that you like her.."_Nightmare's voice ranged from behind them. Toothless and Terror was shocked. Nightmare explained that she was nearby with Snotlut and his Father when she heard them speaking behind the boulder. _"..You over heard us huh?" _said Terror amazed. _"Yeah...and I admit that Toothless you do seemed to like Flare" "Hey! Did you listened? I DON'T! ALRIGHT!~" "Then why you always fight her comments? and insults? even if you're annoyed, you would not have fight back..." _Said Nightmare, mockingly. _"..Ya know, The more you Hate the more you love!~~" _said Terror flying into Toothless' Face. _"Whatever...I don't believe that, I'm gong to the house...and I'll make this clear, i don't like that little Orange eyed Brat!"_

_"Really? It's not the way I see it..."_

With that, Terror and nightmare looked at each other and nodded. Toothless cast a confused stare at them.

**(Playing Song Accidentally in Love- Counting crows)(P.S I change a few of the lyrics to match this scene)**

As Toothless tried to get away, Terror flies in front of his face trying to prevent him from escaping. Nightmare came out. Toothless quickly gets away while Terror's guard is down but was stopped once again by other Terrible Terrors.

**Toothless**:

_So I said what's the problem Terror?_

**Terror**_:_

_What's the problem? I don't know,_

_Well maybe you're in Love_

_(Love)_

_Think about it every time_

_You think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

**Nightmare**:

_How much longer will it take to cure it?_

_Just to cure it 'cause he can't ignore it if it's love_

_(Love)_

_Makes he wanna turn around and face her_

_But he don't know nothing about love_

_(Oh~)_

**Other Terrible Terrors**:

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love~~_

**Terror**:

_So I said, "He's a snowball running"_

_Running down into the spring_

_That's coming all this love melting under_

_Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

_**Nightmare**_:

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry Cookies_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well he didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping his love_

_(Ahaawaa)_

**Toothless**:

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean We're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

_**Terror:**_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside your love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_You're once upon a time in love~_

**Nightmare**:

_You're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

**Terror**:

_Accidentally_

_You're in love, You're in love_

_You're in love, You're in love_

_You're in love, You're in love_

(Toothless tries to cover his ears)

_Accidentally_

_You're in love, You're in love_

_You're in love, You're in love_

_You're in love, You're in love_

_Accidentally_

**Terror, Nightmare and the other Terrible Terrors**:

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love!~, You're in love~~~~_

(Song ended)

As the other Terrible Terrors flies away, Terror watches Toothless as he's still closing his ears and his eyes tightly. _"Hahaha...Toothless Toothless, Just admit it... you're in love with her..." "I'm not..." _Toothless said Quietly. _"What?" _said Terror, inching forward to hear better. Toothless felt irritated that he opens his mouth and fires his blue fire ball towards Terror whose really close to his head. The fire ball hits her directly at her side and she stumbled down on the earth._"Hak hak...What's that for?" _said Terror. _"You would not admit it screaming and now you've hit a girl?" "We're dragons aren't we?" _said Toothless. _"Yeah...but that's no excuse for you to hit a gir-"_

Terror was cut short when Nightmare grabbed her by the wings when Toothless was going to fire another one. _"Hey! what's the big idea, just 'cause you're big doesn't mean.." "Terror, Look! Toothless' eyes are now as sharp as spears, he's really angry!" _Terror looks at Toothless and shudders at the sight. He began to fire another one but at Nightmare. Nightmare quickly take off in the air and diving forward towards Toothless but he already fires and hits her Tail, she tried to endure it as Night furies' Fire is really painful. She pins him to the ground while her claws were at his wings and her back claws were holding his body down. _"Just because you're a Night Fury doesn't mean you can fire at others just cause you go to denial! You need to control your anger! that is your Weakness now! If I don't stop you, Terror will be toast and you will kill a friend in your Anger Frenzy!" _Toothless stares at Nightmare, eyes glaring at each other.

_"...Fine..You're Both right...I'm so sorry, that I've injured you...two" _Nightmare then smiled gently and said, _"It's ok..." _But she's still pinning him down though.

_"...and Terror..." "What?" _Terror flies to Toothless's wings as it was spread due to the pinning. _"You're right..." "Huh?"_

_..._

_"I am in love with her..."_

_..._

At the canyon.

Flare was in her human form, delicately floating on the river. _"...Miru miru miruo de on.." _She said in her sleep.

_Why...why am I saying these words? Why do have future dreams? and why do the person in my dreams said I'm Campanula? and better yet, who is she? and why am I singing most of the time?..._

_"It's apart of who you are" said a voice. "Emarold! where are you?" "Fear not...Flare Campanula...as you said those words, I have answers to some of your questions..." "An-answers?" "The...Future dreams that you had are merely visions... vision that you have in your sleep" "Visions huh?" "Yes, apart of your power...and as I said before, you're Campanula, a flower name meaning in the flower language, 'Gratitude'..." "Gratitude?" said flare tilting her head to the side. "Yes...and the song you're singing...well, It's a sign that you're growing up..." "Eh?" "...that is your heart song...I also have one.." "Wait how come you have one?"_

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go.." "Hey wait! who are you exactly?" The figure smiled and said.._

_"...Anuradroid, one as same as you..."_

* * *

signs~ That's done...I did this about a few weeks ago...sorry It took so long and so does the other one of my stories...I'll write soon...and the song..Accidentally in love, the credit goes to Counting Grows Ok? Not me...I just changed it a little for the scene only ok? I HAVE NO CLAIM FOR IT!

What will Flare do when she finds out she's an Android?

How about Toothless?

What will he do now that he admit his feelings to Flare?

How about the Glowing Monster?

Will Nadder fight his Likely Best friend over Flare?

Find out Next on " A New Era "


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

I have ideas but only a little..for this one so I had to continue on Sunday then Next Friday and Next Sunday ...(why? I'm only allowed to use the computer on Friday and Sunday only for 3 hours)

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

In the Night

Hiccup was fast asleep, while snoring soundlessly. Toothless was still awake looking out of the window, thinking about that time. That time when he just said it...

[FLASH BACK]

_..._

_..._

_Nightmare let's go of Toothless. He gets up and folded his wings back and looks away. They were quiet for a while then Nightmare was the first to break the silence, "...Well well...I can't believe it.." Suddenly Toothless felt something on his head. Nightmare puts her talons on Toothless' head," My, You've grown already.." She smiled. Toothless looks at her without saying a word. " I'm really proud of you, to say that honestly..." she said. Toothless just looks down. Terror flinch then said,"Is it true?" quietly. With Toothless' sensitive ears, he can hear her. "...Yeah..." said Toothless blushing a little. "Really?" "..." Terror began to shake a little then her face brightens as she pounce over on Toothless' head. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" She said, chanting it over and over again. "Hey hey Terror...Get off" said Toothless kinda annoyed. "Finally! You confessed!~ I'm so happy for you...Oh by the way, what are ya gonna do now?" "Huh?"_

_"Now that you confessed, what will you do? " Terror said snickering. "N-nothing.." "Wha? Nothing? No no no...after admitting you like a person, you will have to confess to that person!" "Why should I?" " Well, You like Flare right? so, don't you want to be together with her as more than friends?" asked Nightmare. "...I don't know.." "Hmm?" Nightmare blinked. "I like her...but I don't think I want to be more than friends with her.." "Really? but as time goes by you would want to" said Terror, twitching her tail from side to side. "..."_

_"Sooooooo~ Why do you like Flare anyway? As you know, she is rather dense and quiet teasing huh?" said Terror. "Wha-wha-what?" Toothless said abruptly, blushing. "C'mon~~~~" "Uh..."_

_"Hi guys!~~"_

**_"Eeeeehhhhhhh?" _**_screamed Toothless and Terror when they suddenly saw Flare's head popped at the bush in front of them. "Hee hee, what cha talking about?" The Dragons stared at her, Toothless, Tense, Terror, Shocked, Nightmare, Normal._

_'It-It's Flare! Great, right after I said 'that'...'-Toothless in his mind._

_'By Thor's Belly Button, Do she have to interrupt in a critical moment like this?'-Terror in her mind._

_'That was sudden...'-Nightmare in her mind._

[FLASH BACK ENDED]

Toothless lifted his head and signs. _"What should I do now?" _he said as he looked at Hiccup. He knows that Hiccup doesn't understand him but...

Toothless thought about confessing but he just can't and the thought about why he had fallen for Flare was confusing him even more. She is a Night Fury and a Few Years younger than him but why her? why? Toothless' mind drifted off, without knowing it, he was fast asleep...

At the Village-A few hours later..

Terror was talking to a few of the other Terrible Terrors when A male Nightmare came to her, _"Hey, Blue eyed Terrible Terror!" _Terror looks towards the face of the one who called her. _"Yes? Big Red, Boiling snake with wings?'' "..Where's Flare?" "Why should you know?'' "My son wants to talk to her" "Wha? Who?" "Tiyu" "Oh!~ So that Tiyu with those saber teeth" _mocked Terror. _"Why? Flare's not interested in those 'wanting-to-talk-to-her-but-for-real-to-ask-her-to-go-out-with-them-strangers Dragon, Ok.." _The Male Nightmare glared at her_. __"..And by the way, As I am so Loyal~ Which I am, I won't let Flare for anyone else but Toothless" "What? Toothy? " "Yeah, Since he is a Night fury like her and cross breading is what I hate the most since that could create a monster by both of the parent's genes and (I'm getting of topic)..a-anyway, He likes her so don't Interfere with that!-"_

Terror was once again been cut short when Toothless hits her bottom jaw with his fist. Fling~ Ka-plut! She landed on a bunch of Pumpkins. _"Hey! what's the big id-" _Terror looks up and saw the angry and face of Toothless. _"O-oh~ Hey, there, T-Toothless"_ She stammered. _"Mind Talking with me for a moment?" _said Toothless, sinisterly smiling. _"Uh...S-sorry Toothy, b-but I gotta be off too somewhe-" _Toothless grabbed Terror's wings like lightning and drag her away from the surprised Dragons.

In the canyon- more hours later XD

The Moon light was plastered on the ripples of the water, the lush greenery was dancing in the wind like having a mind of it's own. Flare was watching the moon in her Human Hybrid form. Sitting on a rock, she gazes longingly at the moon's light. She hoped she know the answer by looking at the moon, about her dream. _The person in the dream said at first She's called Campanula right? Campanula is a purple flower and in the flower language, It means 'Gratitude' and also told her that she's an..Anura...droid? She was confused on the name. What is it? someone that is an animal and can transform to humans? maybe...There's so many of species in the world but not a half animal and half human._

_That's why I island my self away from the world. I feel sometimes lonely...I don't know if it's a big or small world out there..I was mostly alone during my childhood, when Humans are young and dragons are one of the oldest species of the land, I had a hard time fitting in with other dragons that's why I live alone. Ever since the human vikings came to the Island, I keep away from them until I get an injury that caused me a lot of blood to rebel in the village. It was somehow like waking into an alien area during an anger frenzy. I really had not known anything about it though when I saw dragons together with the humans. I was completely surprised. They were mortal enemies before but now they are side by side in life. It's really an impossible thing to image in your head._

_I merely a half of those species. I can change into a human when I chatter a few words. I had no clue how I'd know about it, since I was a young-ling I had know those words all over and over, it was apart of my forgotten childhood. That person in my dream, I don't think it's my first time I saw her, I had a feeling during my childhood, that there's someone watching over me. I was over looking it, until now, that person came back into my dream and told me who I am... I was devastated. I merely wanted to know more of my childhood, the forgotten memories of which I had lost. I only remember waking up to find the sun in my eyes and the remains of a rain storm. I really had not known much after that..._

_I had no relocation of it...where I live before...my family...my parents...none...when that person came to me telling me who I was...I feel almost happy...that someone know who I am...that someone's looking for me..._

_I felt relieved..._

Flare swam towards the bank of the river and changes into her dragon form. She gather sticks and logs and lit a fire. She tried catch fish in the water for her dinner. She caught two big fishes and began to eat them. The night seemed quiet.

_The person also tell me that the glowing monster is coming next said that we need team work. Team work?...I had no friends...I think she means Softy, Terror and the rest...I guess but they were only other dragons...Terrors' a brat, she always exaggerate the little things into a catastrophe, a motor mouthed little devil. Nightmare was kinda an all smarts older dragon, though she really is intimidating when angered(that's what I've heard). Nadder was a little annoying, Gronkle a fatty appetite jolly dragon, Toothy, I really can say, I never met another of my kin, It's a new experience. He was fun to make fun of. Hiccup, he was weird, that's all I can say, he cares for others than him self for that matter._

_...Hmmm?_

_Have I gone Soft?_

_They are just fun..._

_Fun?..._

_I haven't have fun until now..._

_So..They are my friends..._

_..._

In the Village, Astrid's House.

Nadder was almost healed as the days passes by, he was so excited to meet Flare. It was almost a least 3 weeks. _I wonder how's the rest doing? Flare...I wanted so much to meet you again...That Toothless, I know from how he reacted around her, that he likes her...but... ugh..I for one, will not hurt Flare like that! I will be nicer to her...Hmph! But Signs~ that's Toothless for ya.._

Nadder walks towards the Stable's only window. He saw the villagers were getting ready for the patrol. Toothless was with Terror somewhere on the right. It seemed that they were having an argument..

_Terror...What have she got into this time?_

Where Toothless and Terror was standing.

_"...Yeah, so?" _Terror said as she crossed her arms. _"..Signs~ I keep telling ya to stop putting your tail where it doesn't belong!" "Hey, I can't help myself on all the interesting facts~" "Grrr STOP IT TERROR, HOW'D YOU FEEL IF I DID THS TO YOU IN THE FUTURE?"_ Terror stared at him for a few seconds then said _"Fine, I'll leave you **ALONE **then! But just **remember **this Toothy, I did all this so that you can **find Happi-ness** in the future because I **CARE '**bout ya!"_With that, she flutter away. Toothless stayed quiet, watching her flying away from him.

_..._

_"Tch!"_

_..._

The Next Day

Nadder sets off before Noon. He didn't know where Flare live but he know she will be here soon or later, to make fun of Toothless. He was greeted by Nightmare and Gronkle when he was walking around on the fields with Astrid. When she said that he can go with his friends, he quickly said _"Hey, Where's Flare?" _Nightmare looked at him, _"Since when have you been calling her 'Flare'?" _Nadder chuckled at her surprised look. _"Yeah, but I don't wanna be formal now, it's irritating, I'm a Deadly Nadder ya know..." "I know, but what those that got to do with anything?"_

Toothless was walking down the path with Hiccup when Nadder, Nightmare and Gronkle bumped into them. "Well your friends are here Toothless, Go ahead, don't worry about me.." The Brown haired boy walked into the docks leaving Toothless with his friends. _"Well...I see you're doing great.." "Nice to meet ya too Toothy~" _chuckled Nadder. _"Hmph!" _said Nadder in response. _" Well, Where's Flare? I thought she'd be here" _said nadder looking there and here. _"Why should you ask me where she is?" _said Toothless, annoyed. _"I thought you and Hiccup knows where she lives..." "Yeah, what does **That **gotta do with anything?" "Uh...I don't know actually..." _said Nadder,blinking.

Toothless looked at his 'Best Friend' dumb founded by his density. _He really is dense. But the more he wanted to meet Flare make me angrier. I know Nadder likes Flare...But I...like her too...so does that makes us Rivals? but I couldn't hurt him anymore...like last time...It's part of my fault that he's injured. But...Somehow, I got to let him know that..well..i like her too though...but-_

_"Heya Everybody!~~"_

_Th-that V-voice, It's F-F-FLARE!_ Toothless felt like his heart was beating faster than usual. Nadder looked over at Toothless and saw that he's Blushing in front of Flare. Nadder saw it now...

_No..._

_It couldn't be..._

_"Um...Excuse us" _said Nadder, dragging Toothless away from the staring faces of the others.

Some where.

_"Hey Nadder what do ya want?" _Nadder stayed quiet. _"...You fell...for her don't you?..." "...Nadder...I..." _Nadder began to chuckle, _"I knew it from the start! WHEN you saw her coming, WHEN she was around you, WHEN she talks with you! I know it all!..Hahahahaha, You're just to shy to admit it.. huh? before, but now, heh heh...no...never...YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM MEE!" I know that he likes her but the truth of it all pains me!_

_"...Nadder..."_

_"..."_

_"I know that...I'm sorry..."_

_"...Well, If it were to result to this...why'd you like her? tell me...Toothless tell me.."_

_"I'm...not to sure myself..."_

_"What? just tell me Toothless tell me!"_

_"..."_

Just then, the same Terrible Terrors from the last song(Accidentally In love) came with Terror leading. Nadder stared at them. Toothless lets them be.

**Playing the song from The song called-''Just the Girl'' by Click Five! (As last time, I edited out some of the lyrics for the scene ok!)**

**Toothless:**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

**Nadder:**_  
She pushed you in the pool  
At our last reunion_

**Toothless:**_  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

**Other Terrible Terrors:**_**  
**_

___[Chorus:]_  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks him off of his feet  
and he can't help himself  
he don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for he  
But he keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl he's lookin' for

**Toothless:**

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

**Other Terrible Terrors:**

_[Chorus]_

And when she sees it's he  
Where she rather be  
She won't pick up the call  
Even when winter turns to fall

**Toothless:**

But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

**Other Terrible Terrors:**

_[Chorus]_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks him off of his feet  
And he can't help himself  
He don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for he  
But he keep comin' back for more  
Oh, he keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl He's lookin' for  
Just the girl He's lookin' for

**Toothless:**

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

The song ended with the other Terrible Terrors flying away like last time(-.-') It was only silence when it ended,except with the fluttering of the Other Terrible terror's Flapping. Toothless saw Terror but she just turns away without saying a word. Nadder first broke the silence, _"I see...That's why" "..." "So is this how it turn out to be? Are we gonna abandon our friendship for Rivalry?"_ said Nadder. _" That'll be hard..." _said Toothless, quietly. _"I...couldn't kill you ya know, You're Astrid's Dragon and my dragon best Friend, How can I fight you while those things prevent me from doing so? Even if I'm a Night Fury, I'm not that Violent!" _Nadder stayed quiet.

_"Well then..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I guess we just have to both then..."_

_"..."_

_"How's it? Friendly Rival!~ I won't lose to you!" _said Nadder chuckling. Toothless scowls as if he's strucked Dumb but then smiles,

_"Fine..."_

Just then the Bushes rustled and Flare, Nightmare and Gronkle's heads pop out. _"What cha two talkin' about?" _said Flare walking towards them followed by Nightmare and Gronkle. Nadder and Toothless just said, _"Nothing, Just a friendly Chat" "Well then, I've heard that there's a large Arch at the back of this Island, Wanna go fly at it boys?" _Nightmare said. _"Eh? That arch? Huh, I've been there with Hiccup many times during the time he's training me to fly with his help and in case if you don't know I can't fly on my own!" _said Toothless. _"Why don't we get our Humans to ride us for fun of it!" _said Gronkle happily. _"Yeah, That'll be interesting, so then I will know all of yours Human viking friends..." _replied Flare. _"You did that on purpose do ya Nightmare?'' _said Toothless. _"Huh? what?" "Ya set this up so that Flare can annoy me right?'' "Oh yeah? I will pass you and your skinny frined by a burst of wind!" "Hey! Don't talk about Hiccup that way!"_

As they talk, Nadder looks at Toothless taking back Flare's Insults.

_Heh heh..He still has a long way to go..._

Somewhere near the docks.

The Viking Boats vibrates as the wind brushed towards them. Then the water ripples increases as a creature under water swam near the dock, when it turns it's fins and swam away deeper into the sea, the antenna of the creature began to glow.

Somewhere again, An Unknown Location.

"Are you ready?" said a voice. "Almost the data said that we need more power for the transportation into the past" said another voice tapping a a large computer. "Well then hurry up! We have no more time to lose!" said the first voice. "Oh, I hope this trip is a success,Emarold"said a Tiny voice from a shorter figure that the rest. "It will be, I'm sure of it! We just have to, I predict that there's a lot more monsters in the future,Campanula...Flare will be in grave danger and even those of in the past!" said the figure presumably to be Emarold. "But how will she knows that she's on of us? he memories were gone since she first landed on that Island!" "In time...We have have to get to her no matter what..." "We know Emarold..."

"Don't worry, Flare...We'll save you..."

* * *

Phew! It took a lot of Weeks for me to make this! It really did... By the way the song, 'Just the Girl' is not made by me! I just edited out some parts for the scene, It was the Copy Right of the boy band called Click Five!

My Sister gave me the idea for that song. When I told her that the song is suitable for my Poke'mon Couple that I was recently doing, she told me that it is also suitable for Flare and Toothless regarding on Why Toothless likes someone like Flare who constantly tortures him a lot...

What will be the out come of the trip to the Arch behind the Island?

What will happen if the Glowing monster appeared before them during that trip?

Flare is acting strangely all of the sudden!

How will Toothless apologize to Terror?

Where have Tuffnut, Ruffnut and their Zipplebacks have gone to?

Find out Next on " A New Era "


	14. Chapter 14: The Change, Wrong Move

Hi ya'll~ I had to do this story, I'm excited myself.

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

That Morning

Hiccup was storing his bag pack with some food, his water skin and other stuff like that, He wasn't going to carry a lot of things as he know Toothless will complain when he ride him. Today he and his other friends were going to travel along the back side of the Island to the large arch and across the area. The day seemed to be perfect for a ride. Even so, he have to stay alert as there probably have monsters wating in an ambush but he will be with his friends and their dragons so that will be alright...he guess...

He also noticed that Toothless was avoiding Flare recently,_ I wonder why? _he thought. Toothless always seemed to be in deep thought sometimes too. The immediate change of behavior toward his friends was worrying Hiccup. Though this, he just put it aside and gets Toothless' saddle ready. "Hiccup!" Hiccup felt his heart skipped a beat and he was both happy and startled by the voice of a familiar Viking girl.

Astrid came into the room as Hiccup turns around smiling sheepishly. "Hey, H-hi Astrid, I-i'm almost done here why don't you check out Toothless for me?" Astrid stared at her Boy friend's face when he laughs nervously. "Oh alright fine, where is he?" "He's probably at the back, staring into thin air" Hiccup stopped, _Toothless...what's gotten into you?_

Astrid went towards the back door where Toothless was probably behind, out on the area outside. When Astrid opens the door, She saw Toothless lying on the grass, back towards her. She wondered if he's asleep or a wake., if he is, He would know she was coming.

Moments passed, He still hasn't gotten up yet. Astrid strode over to him, "Hey, Toothless are you ok?" She said softly, trying not to disturb his peace. Toothless growls slightly. "What's wrong, you've been feeling down on something recently, do Hiccup know this?" Astrid said as she went in front of him. Toothless' eyes were slightly closed. He was looking down. Astrid frowns. _He looks...sad..._she thought. Astrid place her palm over his head, It was slightly hot. Toothless glances towards Astrid, for Astrid it is as if he was smiling at her, it's like he appreciate her comfort.

A Fews Minutes Later

The other Viking Teens were already waiting for Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Nadder on the meeting spot. They were prepared as well. Terror even Tag along. The waiting teens waved at the incoming ones as they get closer. Right from there a shriek can be heard from the sky. Everyone grimaced as the sound almost damaged their ear drums.

Flare came flying down towards the group, she grinned as she lands softly after that dive from the sky. Hiccup walks toward Flare whose sitting next to Nightmare. "Flare, you certainly energetic about this trip aren't ya?" Flare nods at the boy.

Then after a few moments that had gone by, The Viking Teens rode on their Dragons towards the Island's back with Flare and Terror.

In the Flight

_"This was certainly a flying exercise for me" _said Nightmare. _"Why's that?" _said Gronkle as they take a left. _"Because, I haven't been in a flight in a long time" _Flare smirked as she saw Toothless signs. _"Heya Softy, what's bothering ya?" _Toothless didn't reply. _"Hey! I'm talking to you!" _"..." "Geez, I've never seen you this ignorant" she tossed aback her ears.

Toothless was in deep thought. _What will I do? I have so many things to think about. This trip, I hope I can apologize to Terror for my behavior that day. It was...awkward, she did all that for me and I treated her badly. For Hiccup, I had to protect him in case if he get's into trouble, and...Flare...I haven't notice until now that my feelings for her increases throughout the days that had passed. I wonder if I should tell her...the again, I would rather not cause on how we treated each other, it felt strange and awkward. I...what should I do?_

The Gang landed on the beach right in front of the large arch. There they behold the magnificence of the large monument in front of them. The birds were flying all around the arch as they can see. Nadder began to put his wing behind Flare but stopped as she glanced at him. Toothless felt jealous but resigns, he rather be left alone.

Flare jerked, _"Koi to wa mirukureepu tsumi... kasune ga daiji~ Nee, kami-sama Yoosei-sama kitto soo de yo ne!~ eh? ehhhh? Not **AGAIN!**" _She stumbled aback and right into Toothless. _"Uh Flare..." "...Sorry Softy, That song again came to my head" _She glances to the right and saw something that made her sharp eyes bigger like when Toothless was with Hiccup. She saw Roses. _"Wowee~ These Roses are beautiful!~" _She knelt down to smell the roses. Toothless blushed when he saw her. _...Pretty... _was what he said when he looked at her.

He tried to shake the blush off and began to say, _"R-roses? I didn't know they're behind the island, and that you like them" _Flare glared at Toothless, her pupils are still large. _" Just because I do not exactly act that girly, didn't mean I'm not a girl!" "R-right..." _Toothless blushed and flare saw it. _"Ooooo Softy ya turn from Black to Pink!~ YOU'RE Girly as well!~" _She chuckled loudly.

Hiccup glance towards the dragons, Flare and Toothless was arguing again. Hiccup felt relieved that Toothless turned back to normal.

The Vikings were having a picnic on the beach while the dragons were either resting, basking in the sun or playing in the water.

Kept on trying to avoid watching Flare for too long. It made him embarrassed and can cause suspicion for her. Flare Didn't notice his crush on her at all. He was, to her merely a toy to play with.

The girls gather on one spot while the boys on the other. Nightmare was eating a deer that she found in the forest not too long ago, Terror had found a strange habit of eating berries with her tail and why do she even eat berries?

_"Did ya know that there's a myth in these parts" _said Terror not sounding at all disturbed about her fall out with Toothless the other day.

_"Oh please, Terror, we all ARE myths..." _scoffed Flare. _"Just listen Flare.. Ok..As I was saying the legend is sometimes when the full moon shines an' you saw it under the arch, those lovers that seen that, is destined to be together!~"_Terror said as Heart shaped bubbles floated behind her. Flare sweat dropped at that and began to say, _"What ever Terror, That's just a Myth, it really isn't true" "Oh yeah?..." _Terror lowered her voice so Toothless can't hear. _"...How about you and Toothless go under it tonight on the full moon? I'm sure you can prove it if it was a myth or not~" _Flare sends a confused stare towards Terror. _"Huh?" " If ya want to prove me wrong, try it with toothless~" "E-eh? Why Softy?" _Flare blushed slightly, kinda annoyed by that fact and a little uncomfortable.

Terror glanced at Flare, _"You seemed to be attracted to him recently ya know that?" "E-e-eh? What did ya mean? are ya teasin' me Terror?'' "YOU keep annoying him every single day, it's like you wanted him to notice you like ya wanted his attention" "H-hmp! What you're saying is wrong! I just like teasing him, It's very much fun to enjoy" _Terror grins. _"But why? why tease him?" _Flare felt like bursting out of the whispers, What ever she said, Terror prolonged it, Flare really wanted to shorten the conversation.

_"...Well, cause he's fun to be teased...(?)" "Really?" _Terror's voice seemed to be mocking Flare a lot. She snapped_ "Grrr...OH FINE! THE I'LL GO THERE TONIGHT THEN AND PROVE YER WRONG FOR THOSE INSULTS YA LITTLE SNAKE!"_Her shouts result in the Dragons and Vikings looking towards her in a confused stare. She laughs nervously, stating that 'there's nothing at all' to them...Terror giggled. Flare glared at her. She stopped.

The Humans was playing by the water. Only a few dragon joined them. The rest were on the beach.

Flare glances to Terror. _How could she do this to me? Signs~ In the past, I tried NOT to make a bet with others, It just turned differently for me...and what's more Why do she even want me to go to this place at night of the full moon with Softy?_

(The Author: I think they read stars or something to identify if there will be a full moon or not, I had NO IDEA!)

_It's too mushy, the myth is...Ugh...this 'Romantic' stuff that Terror keep talking with me when I'm in my other form in the canyon, It's ugh...I'm not really into that stuff. Why'd she-? Hey wait..._

_what did she say..?_

Flare remembered something. Terror glanced at Flare, _"You seemed to be attracted to him recently ya know that?" "E-e-eh? What did ya mean? are ya teasin' me Terror?''_

Flare Blushed at that thought. _Wh-wha-WHAT? At-at-attra-attracted? to Softy? H-how Impossible. Th-then why am I'm n-nervous? Ugh...I feel sick..EVERYTHING IS SICK! I'm not attracted to that Softy! No ! Never ever wanna be attracted to him. _She started to panic.

_N-never ever! I nver will like Softy that ta way! It was an impossible area of possibility! Super impossible! ..._

_..._

_Then why...am I'm in denial..._

_Tsk!_

_I'll leave it to tonight then..._

After that, Flare tried to enjoy the time on the beach with the others but somehow her thought always drift in to her Denial of her attraction to Toothless. She keep on grimacing which kinda surprised and scared the others though.

2 hours later, In the Afternoon.

Deep under the sea, a creature was observing the group on the beach ever since they came there. It growls quietly as it looked at Flare. The viking teens looked as if they were about to leave the area with their dragons. _"It'sssss time"_

The teens were oblivious to what danger they're in. The creature was swimming towards them from 5 meters away from shore. Both Toothless and Flare's Ears twitch, They heard something coming towards them. _"Hey...what's that?" "What's what?" _asked Terror. _"That...Didn't ya heard it?" "Nope, All I heard was Big Lug's snoring" _Terror glanced at Gronkle whose asleep behind her. _"What ya hear was just yer imagination..." "Terror, I have bigger ears than you"_Flare scoffed. _"That's cause yer a Night Fury" _said Terror as she shrugged.

Flare ignored her. She kept on listening to that mysterious sound to her right, Toothless was also listening while keeping an eye on Hiccup who had no idea about the incoming sound.

The sound was at least 4 meters away...

3 meters...

3.5 meters...

2 meters...

It's coming closer and closer every minute.

Toothless felt that something is coming, something scary, coming to des...troy them...

Flare smelled something...Fishy...no really...something that has a smell of a fishy and stinky one. Now Terror can smell it too and so does Nadder, Nightmare, Zipplebacks and Gronkle who was awaken by it. The Humans noticed that.

"What's wrong Nadder?" said Astrid as she got closer to him patting him on his head. He growled slightly then lifted his head. "...Something's wrong.." said Hiccup. Toothless and Flare began to walk back wards, their eyes are as narrow as stilts. They're growling furiously and so does the other dragons. They pushed their humans to climb their backs anxiously. Hiccup looked at Toothless' expression, It looked almost like that time when he showed him the eel that was in the basket of fish. _Is it an eel? but why would they get us on their backs if it is? it must be something that-!_

Suddely the water seemed to be glowing with a red-ish yellow light. The light made the vikings to close their eyes then opened them as the light faded and behold a gigantic sea creature almost as tall as the arch. It wreak the smell of fish and a slight eel-ish smell. No wonder the dragons are agitated. The gigantic beast was a lime green color and the face was filled with coral reef and so does the body, the dark yellow eyes glimmered as it shrieked. Even the sound affected the two Night Furies as well.

_"Who are you?" _shouted Toothless.

_"A Ssssea Monssster, here to desssstroy you..." _the monster replied, it's voice was hoarse, it sends Toothless' skin to crawl.

_"Why would you want to destroy us?" _asked Nightmare.

_"Not you other insssignificant Reptilesss that one...the one in Black with those Orange eyesssss" _He eyed Flare.

_"Why would you want her?" _chirped Terror.

_" That...is a need to know the basssicssss...You are not...to know why...we have to dessstroy her!"_

_"We?"_

With out further much talk, the sea creature began to attack Flare but she flew away just before it reached her. She think back from all the monsters she fought, they ALL were after but one dragon, HER. _Why are they all after me? I didn't even do anything to these pathetic things._

After the conversation was over, Hiccup noticed that the Sea Monster was eyeing Flare from the very beginning and was now attacking her, he had to do something.

In a another dimension

Emarold was pacing there and here. "Are you ready yet?" she said. "Just be patient, time-traveling device machine isn't really easy to make you know" said a voice whose working on a large machine. "Then please hurry up, I'm sensing that Campanula was in trouble now...Probably...that sea monster that I predicted came to her!" "Oh Stop worrying so much Emarold, She'll be ok, she survived that long..." "I hope she doesn't get hurt Dex" The other one, presumably was Dex signs.

Just then the door opens and two other figure went inside.

"We're ready for the trip, look I wear this robe!~" said a younger figure than the ones in the room. "Yes, yes, Master.." said the other one who came with her. "Hey, I thought I told you to call me by my name not Master, Aracacenia!, It's Kioku...Remember K-I-O-K-U...Kioku" "...Alright fine then Master Kioku~.." Aracacenia said Mockingly. "Grrr...so anyway, any success?" she turn to face Dex. "Kinda, the screw here is jammed I can't even reach it." "Let me do it" said a tiny voice of a mouse from behind Dex. "Yui?" "Yeah! I'll help, since I'm small"

As the twosome worked, Emarold felt more worried. "Campanula! Oh no...Ca-campanula...she-she's... Oh my goodness..." "What? what's wrong Emarold" said Kioku heading towards her older friend. "Campanula...she's...badly Injured!"

Right from the present

Flare fell to the ground. _"Ugh..."_

_"Flare! How dare you!" _said Terror as she head towards the Monster's huge eye. **_"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!~~~" _**Terror cried as she blast the eye with her most furious fire blast ever.

**_"GAAAAAAHHHHH! You little Ssssssnake!~" _**The monster glared at Terror.

_"Heh heh, I get that a lot!" _she said.

Toothless looked at Terror._ "She's as Tough as ever"_

Toothless glanced over at Flare. She wasn't there. _Eh? I could've sworn I saw her crash landed there._

Just then the mysterious girl with strange features appear before them.

Chanting a spell, she blast a glowing ball towards the creature, Toothless recognize it as the same fire blast that he and Flare and other night furies had. _What the?_

The girl flapped her wings towards the group.

"Heh heh, I'm not letting ya'll have all the fun!"

She turned her back on them and said, "Miru miru miruo de on!" the Monster hissed as he heard that chant.

**"Rise and be compressed!" **she shouts aloud.

The Girl's tail bracelet began to glow. The monster was beginning to rise out of the water and was shouting in pain.

The girl glance back at the stunned group.

"Hello! A little help here!" She shouted.

Hiccup and the rest help the girl by making their dragons blasting the monster with their combined Fire power.

Toothless and Hiccup was near the girl. she began to say,"Heh heh interesting..."

Toothless thought, _That, laugh that, voice...It sounds like Flare! and she's not even here...C-can it be that..._

Suddenly a sudden burst of light covered the area.

...

...

...

Many Hours later

When Hiccup wakes up, It was nearly Sunset. The strange light made him and the rest fell asleep. Was it the strange girl's doing? He had o idea..As it is, at least it ended. When he gets up, the rest of the teens woke up as well.

"Ugh What happen?" said Fishlegs, brushing sand off his helmet.

"Who was that girl? and she was flying, her wings were..ya know like a Dragon's" said Snotlut.

Astrid scan the area, everyone was here except the twins and their Zipplebacks.

"Hey, Have anyone seen Ruff and Tuff ?"

The boys shakes their heads.

"Hmmm...where are they? they were with us during the fight" said Astrid scratching her chin.

Hiccup walks over to Toothless, "Where ever they are we have to tell the adults about it, we can't go here for now and what's more, It's getting late, we should get home first"

"How about those two?" said Snotlut.

Hiccup began to say, "We will have to tell the adults and their dragons for help since our dragons are exhausted and we're covered with bruises and what's more..." Hiccup faces his cousin only to be a little surprised at something. "Um...Snotlut, you better pull your pants up" Snotlut looks down and saw that his red undies were shown. _"Heh, heh, Nice Undies~" _said Terror. The Dragons were giggling and so does the other vikings. Snotlut gone red, "H-hey, don't see!" He said as he pull his pants up and tied the rope around it tightly(well not that tight)

After that they went back to the village.

The village (It was about 7.10 P.m when they reach there)

Hiccup told his dad that two of his friends and their dragon has disappeared during their outing. While Stoick devise a plan with the other adult vikings, Flare asked if Toothless can met her over at the Arch later.

At the Arch

Toothless and Flare flew at the back of the Island again(Well Toothless went on by gliding though) but they landed on the land at the arch. _"Hey, Shouldn't we not be here 'cause of the event that happen today..." "Oh, just Shut up"_

An awkward moment pass.

They kept quiet. Then Flare broke the silence. _"Hey Softy, why have you been spacing out all day?" _Toothless stayed quiet for a while then answered, _" I was having a lot in my mind lately" " 'Bout what?" "uh...About a lot of things..." "I see...Terror told me you've been tired recently" _Toothless didn't say anything. _"Hey what gives? when I say something about her, you always complain, why are ya not complaining now?" "...From all the things that I'm thinking about, Terror was one of them" "Eh?" "I...I had a fall out with her"_

_..._

_"What happened?" _said Flare, wanting to know. _"I...don't know..." _he said flatly. _"C'mon Softy!" _He felt her closer to him and blushed at that. _"Alright, I...had a fight with her, she said that, I was not admitting something and I disagreed with her...and she...said that I don't appreciate everything what she did for me...back then.." "What? back then?" "...I didn't tell anyone about this before but, Terror and I actually know each other when we're younger" "...EEEEHHHHHH?"_

Flare's shout annoyed Toothless but he let's it slide.

_"You're childhood friends?" "Yeah...first one that I have...she protected me from may dangers before even if I'm a Night Fury, She's protective of me...even until we're grown up" "I see..." _Then those two dragons looks up and saw the Full moon shinning. _"Ya know, before I met you guys, I was pretty lonely then, but now, I felt Like I'm not alone anymore...probably that I have well, how should I say it...Friends" _Toothless looks at her. _"Yeah, you all are now My friends rather than just a play thing, I guess I won't admit it until now Toothless...Oh! Opps said your real name again heh heh my bad-" _Flare stopped as she saw Toothless staring in to the moon light. He was quiet. His scales reflects the moon light giving his a radiance in the dark.

She blushed at the sight, _I...I never notice Softy like thi-this before..._Toothless looked at her, she looked away. _What's wrong with me? why am I blushing? _She peek at him. _Why is he?...he...he...so...attractive..._

Suddenly, without even thinking, Flare kiss Toothless' cheek.

A moment passed. Then Flare realize what she did and pulled back and step back, blushing hard. Toothless was the same, he stared at her with confusion and shock.

...

..."F-fl-flare?" Toothless stammered.

...

"Uh...uh...I...um...I gotta go!" With that she flew away into the darkness.

Toothless still was blushing.

Flare flew very hard. She was trying to get away from the scene. _What did I just do?_

* * *

The Romance increases dosen't it? Heh heh...Surprisingly, this Chapter only took a day for me to finish! usually it took me many days and weeks for me to at least finish it all... I guess I really want to know how will it turn out in the end for these two!~ I was so blushing during this time of writing!~ /

How will it all turn out when Flare realizes that she had fallen in love with Toothless?

How can they met each other now that there's an awkward atmosphere between them?

Will Toothless finally appologize to Terror for what he have done?

and...

will he be able to confess his feelings to Flare?

What's more...

What will happen when Strangers arrived to the Island of Berk?

Find out Next on " A New Era "

(The Author: I'm feeling SOOOOOOOOOOO Excited My self!~~~~)


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Meeting

Do you all know that A New Era is coming to an end? well...it is though...soon..just a few(like 3 or 4) more chapters to go...(NoooooooooOOOooooo)

and..this is the first time I write for about 5,000 plus...cool~

By the way, It toked me many days to make this so thanks for waiting guys!~

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

At the canyon

Flare landed on the ground with a large bump. Terror came flying towards her. Smiling gleefully.

_"So...How'd it go?"_

There's no reply. Flare was sitting back towards Terror. _"What's wrong?" _Still no reply. _"Flare! Stop being a rock and tell me!"_

_"...What..did I do?"_ she mumbled. _"Eh? What was that?" _Flare signs,_"..Terror...I...I'm so confused right now!" _Terror walks closer to her,_"Why ARE you confused? oh~ something happen to ya both,right? what is it? what is it? huh?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_ Shouted Flare so suddenly which caused Terror to fall off her shoulder.

"I_ didn't know why I did it...to someone who I treated as a toy for so long...and now consider friend...but then...something just happened" _Terror looked at her confused,_"What happened?"_

Flare explain everything about just now at the arch. Terror listens intently. Then she signs, _"That's a relief...so my predicament came trues after all huh?" _Flare faces Terror in a confused way. "What..do you mean?" Terror get's up and head towards the pond,_"Well..I guess he'd told you we know each other since we're little, so I'll tell ya, right from the beginning, when you first came to the village in a rampage, I was surprised that another of Toothless' kin was in the island...The Night Furies were very hard to find in Berk so Toothless was considered the only Night Fury in the Village. When Hiccup claimed that he tamed the berserk Dragon, I began to notice that you two don't get along pretty well, but that didn't meant anything to me until when I saw how you two get, I begin to get ideas that you're attracted to him somehow..That's how, at that time, how I predicted and It DID came true!"_

Flare stare at her then stays quiet. Then a hint of giggles. Then a chuckle. Then a Full Laugh._"Ha ha ha ha ha ha...I...Know what I did...but hee hee that doesn't solve anything Ter-Terror...HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"_ Flare laughs uncontrollable. _"I see...You Won't admit that you've Fallen in LOVE with Toothless" _said Terror,flatly. Flare stops at the mention of Toothless._ "Hmph! What ever you say doesn't work anymore Terror!"_

_"Then If I'm wrong, why'd you toy with him the most? I don't think It's because of the same kind, or because he's fun to tease at, and above all else, Why'd you kiss him at the cheek?"_mocked Terror. Flare's pupils grow smaller. "What? I couldn't have...no...not it can't be true...I WON'T ADMIT IT!, I WON'T, I WON'T I, WON'T!"

_"Ya leave me no choice.."_

"Huh?"

**Playing the Song- I won't say I'm in love from Disney's Hercules(As always, I'll be changing the lyrics to match this scene!-Ughh..Terror you like to singing don't cha?).**

Terror gesture to a bush then the SAME Terrible Terrors from before appeared and then the song begin.

**Flare:**  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No male is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history-been there, done that!

**Terrible Terrors:**

(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinkin' of)

**Flare:  
**  
No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Terrible Terrors:**

(You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh)

**Flare:**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

**Terror:  
**  
She thought her heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when it start out

**Flare:**

My head is screaming, get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh~~

**Terrible Terrors:**

(You keep on denyin'

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby, we're not buyin'

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?)

**Flare:**

Whoa~~

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Terrible Terrors and Terror:**

(Give up, give in

Check the grin-you're in love)

**Flare:**

That scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

**Terrible Terror and Terror:**

(You're doin' flips

Read our lips: you're in love)

**Flare:**  
You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**Terror:**

(Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love)

{Gives Flare a Rose from the back of the Island}

**Flare:**

Oh~~

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love~~

**Terrible Terrors and terror:**

Shala la la la la...signs~

The Terrible Terrors suddenly make a hasty get away, _"Aaaaaddddiiiioooosssss!~~~~"_

(The Author: Now Where have I heard that line before...)

The area gone quiet.

_"What am I supposed to do then?"_ said Flare facing down._ "Huh?"_ Terror looks at her. _"Now that..I realize my true feelings...what will I do then? Softy hates me...so I'm afraid on how he'll react..and well...I'm not..fully Dragon.."_ said Flare_"Just go up to him and say it! Come on! It'll be ok, Flare~(and Toothless seemed to have the hots for you too~ Oh~ this is really a REQUITED love for sure!,count out the half dragon part)" _Flare blushed,_"I...don't know..'bout that.."_ Flare fidgeted, her eyes half closed, just then shot wide open when she felt a familiar aura approaching. _"Wha?...uh.."_ Terror said,_"What's wrong Flare?"_ Flare felt her heart was getting heavy, like it was pulled down by an unknown force, _"This presence...I felt it before...in my dreams...Emarold?..What the?"_

In another Dimension.

"Emarold, Is it alright?" said Kioku to the taller and only a few years older girl. "Yeah, Dex said so, don't worry Kioku we'll be fine" she pats her head, "Ready guys?"

They were in a tube inside of the machine that Dex made. Kioku, the younger full human girl nods. Aracacenia, Kioku's partner and guardian, nods. Dex nods, the inventor of the machine. Yui, the adult whose older than she looks, nodded. "Then, Let's transform beforehand.." said Emarold, The one who planned for the trip to the past to look for her older sister. Aracacenia transformed into a green-jeweled eyed hamster with a large high-tech ball surrounding her. Dex transformed into a scarfed Fox. Yui transformed into a little pink Mouse. Emarold lastly transformed into a Brown house cat wearing a hood behind her.

"Well then let's go!" Dex pressed a button on the control panel.

Then they disappeared.

Berk,In Hiccup's house.

Toothless was staring into the fire again. Hiccup was at the dinner table, he frowns looking at Toothless. He's worried about Toothless, _"He's been like this for a while...what's wrong with him? Is he sick?_" Toothless stayed quiet. He did not know how to react at that time...

(The Author: Flashback again, sorry~)

_A moment passed. Then Flare realize what she did and pulled back and step back, blushing hard. Toothless was the same, he stared at her with confusion and shock._

_..._

_..."F-fl-flare?" Toothless stammered._

_..._

_"Uh...uh...I...um...I gotta go!" With that she flew away into the darkness._

_Toothless still was blushing. "What...just happened?" he told him self. He watched as Flare disappear in the darkness. "She couldn't have..no way...that's not true..how could she I mean..she hates me right? ugh..This doesn't feel right..." Toothless frantically swayed there and here. ".Yeah! that's it! she's just making fun of me...yeah...but her reaction just now...It seemed that she...was surprised at what she did as well, but...why? was it an accident? she couldn't have ...liked me?...nah..That's impossible...but somehow, I felt.__..like my heart was bolting out.."_

(Back to the present)

At the Canyon

_"Emarold? what are you talking about?" _asked Terror as she hover in front of Flare. Flare didn't reply. She know that Feeling, the Aura given out by Emarold in Flare's dreams, it's near, it's coming nearer...

Flare lifted her wings and begins to fly away. _"H-hey! Flare wait!" _shouted Terror as she began to fly too.

At the Village.

Hiccup was now in Astrid's house. Toothless wanted to be alone for a while. Hiccup talked to Astrid about it.

While they were, Flare flew towards the Village followed by Terror.

_"I wonder...if she's here?" _she said as she lands in front of Hiccup's house which became her habit now. _"Emarold where are you?" _Flare shouted loudly that some of the villagers were stunned. Flare didn't notice. _"Where are you? Show your self Emarold!" _Just then, Terror came flying terribly tired. _"F-Flare...You should slow...down...and whose this ...Emarold..?" _said Terror as she collapsed on the grass, exhausted.

Then a Creak was heard from the behind. As Flare whirled around, _"Will be quiet! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" _came a voice then an awkward silence. It was Toothless. Flare feel hot all of the sudden as she remembers what she did just now. Toothless remembers it as well. Both stares at each other for a while.

Then Flare turns away, blushing hard. She heads towards the village.

_"Ugh...I feel uncomfortable...I was NOT supposed to met him yet! This habit of mine...landing in front of Hiccup's house-"_ Flare's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Nightmare. _"Oh Flare! Watch where you're going, dear.." _she said softly. _"N-ni-nightmare..." _Flare stammered. _"Huh? What's wrong? Why are you turning red now?" "H-huh? I-I'm black! not r-red!" _Nightmare looks intently at her,_"Oh no...I saw what I saw..were you playing paint again?"_

_"N-no...she was...having 'First Experiance' " _said Terror who was holding on to Flare's Tail Bracelet. _"T-terror!" _shouted Flare, still blushing. _"What 'First Experiance'?" _asked Nightmare. Terror flew, weakly on top of Nightmare's large snout. _" I mean that, Flare..has..."_

_"Terror! D-don't tell her!" _protest Flare. _"No. As I was saying, Flare has finally fallen IN LOVE with Toothy~ and that's her 'First Experience'!~" _Nightmare's eyes widen, _"What? really?" "Yes!~" _said Terror as she collapse again.

Nightmare eyed Flare whoes blushing frantically. _"My my...how have you've grown.." _she smiled mockingly. Flare glared at her, _"Ugh..not now will ya?" s_he said_ "Then what brings you here? to confess?"_another mocking tone in Nightmare's voice. _"Grr..NO! I just happen to feel like coming here..like not I'm used to this already?" _Nightmare looks around,_"I see...Well, you better confess sooner or later you know Flare, there is alot of the female dragons here that had a liking for Toothless and you are too..had a lot of boy fans.."_

_"Who needs them! and about Softy, who would like him anyway?"_said Flare._ "You would!" _said Terror, still exhausted._"Sheesh! One time you admit then the next time you don't...what gives?" _Flare paused for a while, _" Pawaa ni nare! Yuki ni nare! Haato ni nare! Suteki ni nare! Koi no Patishie ouen shite ne~!~ Koi suru kono omoi~ "_

Nightmare and Terror, both stare at Flare after she realize what she was saying. _"What was that?" _asked Terror._"I...I don't know..Ugh! It's ALWAYS been in my head!" "Why was it?" _Nightmare's voice seemed more calmer than hers. _"I don't...know..since that time...I've just gotten this Lyrics of a song ...in my head..." _said Flare clutching her head with her paws. _"What does it mean anyway?" _asked Terror, sitting on top of Flare's head. _"What?" _asked Flare looking at the Exhausted Terror._"Those lyrics that you've just uttered, what does it mean? It seemed like a foreign language.."_

_"Huh? Foreign? You guys don't know?" _said Flare confused._"No, do you?" _said Nightmare. _"Yeah, It means,' Become Powerful, Become Brave, Become A Heart, Become Wonderful, The Pattisseir of Love helps you in the thought of Falling in love.' That's all..." _said Flare, reluctantly.

Nightmare and Terror looked thoughtful.

_"I think I know why you've been getting those Lyrics!" _blurted Terror._"What?" _said Flare. _"Probably It will help you in your path of Love! It did say, Become Powerful,Brave, A Heart, Wonderful, Right? and the something of love helps you falling in love!~" _Explained Terror,Proudly. _"I'm not so sure of that little one.." _said Nightmare,sweat dropping. _"What? Does it not make sense? Flare feels in love and she have to be Powerful, Brave, etc...for the one she love!" said Terror, offended._

_"That's so troublesome!" _said Nightmare. _"Is it then? It's all the aspects a girl must have to get the attention of the one she likes!You wouldn't understand cause you never fall in love before!" _shouted Terror. Nightmare twitched, _"Oh? Just because I haven't before doesn't mean that I don't know those aspects!"_ she said as her eyes became stilts. _"Oh really?, **Firey back dragon**!" _mocked Terror. Nightmare twitched again_, __"Uh Girls? we should not fight on the street...It'll cause a riot- {Gasp}"_

_"Hmm? Flare?"_

Flare was still. She glance up at the sky. Her tail bracelet was glowing.

_"Flare are you alright?" _asked Terror. _"She's coming...with several others...I...I have to go now!" _Flare flew away. _"What the-? Hey Flare!" _shouted Terror as she follows her.

_Why...am I' running away? I came to the Village to look for her but...Emarold...but some how I feel the need to run away from her...why's that? Why do I feel a sense of an impending doom? That I'll be...hurt in he end?...I feel so...Vulnerable...so...Vulnerable...Why? Oh why's this happening? __Ah! The Vibes getting closer!_

_It's getting really closer!_

Flare landed with a thump in the canyon's ground. She stood still after that.

_She's coming..._

_She with many...others..._

_They're coming..._

_They..._

**FLASH!~**

There was large Glowing Flashing Orb emitting from the Sky above the Village. A Flash that quickly went towards the Village like a shooting Star.

_The vibes...getting...bigger..._

_Emarold's here!_

At the Village.

The Vikings all gather at the glowing blue orb that crash landed just a few miles below Hiccup's hut. It was at least 5 meters high. The Vikings also gather their Weapons just in case if there's danger. The Blue Orb opens, while it is the shell of the orb disappears like dust in the wind. "What is this?" asked Stoick the Vast as he went into the Crowd.

The Orb finally opens.

There. On the spot where the flashing orb was, stood a little girl with foreign clothes and creatures that had foreign items as well. The little girl opens her eyes as the wind blows her Brunette hair. The Girl's large Blue eyes shone like a jewel in the sun. He hair was tied behind her head and it reached down her waist. Her clothes were different from the Viking's. She only wears a long dress with a Skirt that goes down to her knees. There was a pattern with different colors on her dress and skirt. She was wearing long boots as well. The animals that is with her was a Floating green hamster in a green orb. A Light colored Fox with a scarf. A Pink mouse with a large bow behind her back. A Brown Cat with a light blue hood. The girl stares at the strangers in front, left and right of her.

"Greetings!~" she said.

Stoick steps forward. The girl looks at him and all the other Vikings. "I presume, you are the leader here, Sir?" she said politely. "Yes, Indeed, I'm Stoick the Vast,Leader of The Hairy Hooligans Tribe and this is the Island of Berk"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stoick the Vast" She replied back. "..and Who are you? You've just come from the sky in a glowing orb" The Brunette haired girl stared at them for a few moments then towards the sky and to her pets. Stoick said again,"Tell us, Foreigner!"

With the Strangers' Secret conversation...

"Hey, Now we reached the Past History, What now?" asked Kioku in whispers. _"Why are those humans look so bulky?"_ asked Yui. Aracacenia replied,_"That's cause they're vikings...and Emarold are you sure that she's here?" _While looking around, Emarold said, _"Yes! Sure I'm sure! I sense her, don't you?"_

_"Well, technically yours is stronger cause you're related,we just got weak vibes here..."_ explained Dex. _"So What now?"_ Yui ruffled her ears. _"Hm...I have a plan!"_ said Emarold.

With the Vikings...

"Hey, Foreigner! Answer the Chieftain!" said one of the other vikings. The girl twirl around from her secret conversation with her 'pets', She cleared her throat, " _Ahem~ _I'm sorry for that just now, My name is Kioku, Sir, So, To answer your questions..We, Me and my pets are from a distant land where floating-glowing-flashing-orb thingies are(Eh..I sound like a geek...at least they don't know that) I came here to look for something (Or someone)who we lost here..."

Stoick looks thoughtful for a while then he finally said, " Is that the truth? If you lie there will be consequences..." The Vikings all ready their spears. mace, club,sword,etc... Kioku shivered a little but regain her composure a few seconds later," No, Sir, We really are trying to find something in this Island, We came in peace, Sir!" she replied sternly and a bit stiff. Stoick look thoughtful again and then said, "Alright, if you behave girl we will not harm you...in the mean time, come with me..." "Ah! Alright Sir!" Kioku said as she began to follow Stoick along with her pets. When she gets near, the Vikings all lowered down their weapons. "I have the perfect viking that can help you in your search, the hero of our village tribe..." Kioku ruffled her hair, " I see..."

At Hiccup's House...

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!~" Hiccup opens the door and he saw his Father and a small strange girl, that doesn't look like a viking, with small animals around her. "Uh...dad...What's up?" said Hiccup, nervously. After Stoick explained to Hiccup on who the little girl is, Hiccup began to say, "I see...So I will have to escort her every where around here?"

"Yes, as I told you, she is looking for someone in Berk,so help her find whoever it is..." Hiccup looked nervous, "B-but why? She's a stranger isn't she? E-even if I don't mind helping her but..." Stoick gestured to Kioku whose sitting on a chair at the dinning room, playing with her pets, "Do you see all those things that her pets had? Maybe after we helped her find who she's looking for..we can ask her of those things...it may help us in our lives Hiccup.." Hiccup thinks for a while, "Ok..I'll do it, Dad"

After a while...

Hiccup guides Kioku and her pets all over the Village, the Village center, the docks, the boats, the feeding bowls for the dragons and etc...

"Hey,Mr Hiccup.." said Kioku. "Um..It's just Hiccup, so what is it?" Hiccup answered. "Um..I heard that you have a dragon...you two were the one that were called the heroes here right?" said Kioku. "Well um...yes" said Hiccup. "Well then were is he? I would like to meet him, probably the person I'm looking for is there with him.."said Kioku. "Um..Ok..Probably he's at the Canyon..the canyon where I first befriended him.." said Hiccup as he lead Kioku down the path. "Wow, Cool~" said Kioku.

In the Canyon...

Flare was catching fish in the pond. She waited and waited for the right moment to strike. It could get her mind off something...or someone..like Toothless. Terror was at her usual spot taking a nap. Unknown to them, Toothless was gliding down to the canyon. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw Terror. He still hasn't made up with her..._Signs~ what am I gonna do? I..have to apologizes to Terror...I feel guilt filling me over and over..I gotta..._

_"Um..Terror.." _said Toothless as he approached Terror. Flare felt her heart stopped a beat when she felt his presence is near. _Ok ok..Hold it together...Don't over react..._

_"What do ya want?" _replied Terror half looking at Toothless. _"Um..can we talk in private?" _said Toothless. Terror stares at him then said, _"Alright" _Toothless and Terror walked over to the large boulder where Toothless sneaks up on Hiccup when he was gonna give him a fish long ago. _"So? what is it?" _said Terror crossing her arms. Toothless looked down,_"I know...I'm a jerk dragon...I know I'm not grateful...I just wanna say that I'm Sorry for what I say that day...You take care of me..looked after me..since we're young lings...and that I'm grateful for what you did..Please Terror... Accept my apologies..."_

Terror stares at Toothless for a while, then signs..._"Well then...I WILL forgive for what ya did IF you tell your feeling to Flare TODAY~" _She said softly. Toothless looks up to Terror then said,_"What? but..." _Terror taps Toothless' head and said_"Ya want my apologies or not?" _Toothless stays quiet then he signs,_"Alright..I'll try..."_

On the way to the Canyon...

Hiccup brings Kioku and her pets towards the easy passage way down the Canyon. The pets seemed to be reacting to something. "We're getting close, I can feel it..That someone I'm looking for is here!" Kioku said to Hiccup. "Well, I'm glad..For you.." he stammered. They then climb down the rock that leads to the Passage way. Hiccup helped out Kioku and her pets.

At the Canyon...

Toothless looked at Flare. He was so nervous. She..was a pain in the neck at first...a rival then later becomes his likely friend then slowly and unexpectedly become his crush...He's afraid that after he confessed to her, she'll insult him...and that might broke it...his heart..and his reaction might not be able to hide his anguish later on...he just have to hope she doesn't did it...

_"Hey F-flare...Can I talk to you for a moment?" _said Toothless.

Flare swiftly turned to looked at him, _"On It's you Softy..what is it?" _she may act calm but inside she was freaking out...

_"I..um...that is..uh..I..I can't believe that I was saying this...but...I.."_

Flare stared at Toothless, not knowing what's going on...

Then..

Flare jerked, she felt her heart was heavy...like that time when she felt the presence of Emarold.

_"Flare are you alright?" _said Toothless, worriedly.

_"Emarold...she's here...somewhere..." _said Flare.

_"Emarold? who-?" _began Toothless but was interrupted by a human voice

"Ah, there he is" said Hiccup. He looked around and saw Hiccup with a strange looking girl with animals surrounding her. _That girl looks like that woman..._he thought.

"So, Kioku that's Toothless my Dragon Night fury.." said Hiccup. "I see.. He's really magnificent.. and whose his um...friend?" Kioku said when she saw another tail behind Toothless.

_Badum.._

"Oh that's Flare, we met her 3 Months ago in this very canyon and she was injured but we nursed her back to heath.." said Hiccup. "Hm...I see, She's just like how Emarold described her..." said Kioku. "...Excuse me who?" said Hiccup.

_Badum.._

The Brown cat that was staring at Flare since they met was walking towards her.

_"I found you...Campanula..." _it said to Flare.

_"C-campanula? wait how'd you...no..Is that you? Emarold?" _said Flare in disbelief.

_"I finally found you...My sister..." _Emarold said.

"At long last, we finally met Flare, Campanula..." said Kioku.

_Badum..._

* * *

Flare finally meets Emarold...

What will happen after that?

Will the strangers take Flare away with them?

What happen when Flare's secret was revealed to both Toothless and Hiccup?

A lot more monsters appeared in the village...

then finally the Leader of the monsters...

Toothless was avoiding Flare after her secret was revealed?

The Village was destroyed?

Find out Next on " A New Era "

(The Author: Hope nothing goes into Complete Disaster..)


	16. Chapter 16: Cracks, Tears, Memories

I think there's gonna be around 4 chapters left~

I've changed The names of Hiccup's friend's Dragons and Terror..

Here are the new names...and the former ones..on who they are before:-

Naddy or Marine (Nadder)

Fire Worm (Nightmare)

Zing and Zang (Zipple backs)

Kron (Gronkle)

Terra (Terror)

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

At the canyon

_Badum.._

The Brown cat that was staring at Flare since they met was walking towards her.

_"I found you...Campanula..." _it said to Flare.

_"C-campanula? wait how'd you...no..Is that you? Emarold?" _said Flare in disbelief.

_"I finally found you...My sister..." _Emarold said.

"At long last, we finally met Flare, Campanula..." said Kioku.

_Badum..._

"What? Campanula? Uh..What's going on here?" said Hiccup nervously.

Flare didn't know how to respond. All she did there was Stare at the little brown, hooded cat that was looking out at her. _What? She's Emarold? No..It couldn't be 'cause...she's...a cat and Emarold is a human...a... mysterious one at that...but..How could she know me? _Flare finally began, _"He-heh. I think you mistaken me for someone else.." _The little cat shakes her head lightly, _"Oh no..I know it's you...Campanula..My elder sister..." _Flare take an inch back,_"What? sister? Look, I don't who you are..." _protest Flare, looking rather stunned. _"Alright, what's going on?" _interrupted Toothless whose behind Flare.

_"Urk..um..Nothing Softy..just a little misunderstanding...this little cat..mistaken me for her...uh..sister" _said Flare calmly. _"Sister? what? um..little kitty, she's a dragon..you know that don't you?" _said Toothless facing the brown Cat._"But..I am her little sister...O-oh..yeah, of course you didn't recognize me..I'm in my cat form.." _Emarold began to went towards Kioku. "Uh, mind telling me what is going on here, Kioku?" said Hiccup. "It's a reunion, Hiccup, a reunion between my little friend here and that female Night Fury dragon, Flare, you see,they're family...whose separated for so long..." Kioku said as she picks up Emarold in her hands. "They're...a family? A dragon and a cat?" Hiccup touches his fore head, a bit dizzy. "Umm..They're not all Cat and Dragon.." said Kioku.

_"So? should we let them see our other self? Flare doesn't seemed to recognize me 'cause that she only saw me in my Android form.." _said the Little Cat in Kioku's arms. " I guess it's alright, 'cause there's only us and two others who I find Trustworthy even if I don't really know them much" said Kioku with a smile, "Go ahead, She would know who you are after you showed her and then you can be family again...That's what I want for you, Emarold.."

_"Thank you, Kioku.." _said the little cat as she jumped off Kioku's arms and began walking towards Flare again. "Uh, what happened there, Kioku? You can talk with your cat? " said Hiccup. "Oh,yes well, I can understand them though..and she was telling me if She could give away their secret, I tell her it's ok and that you and your dragon are trustworthy enough..." Kioku smiled.

_"Alright, since you can't recognize me in this form..I just have to show you my other self that you do recognize.." _the little cat glanced over at her other friends and then to the water. She closed her eyes. She mumbled something in whisper then the water began to engulf her whole body. Flare was speechless, _That..that is just like..._

As the water began to disperse, A brown haired girl appeared. She had Cat ears and a cat tail. She also wears blue clothes with an apron. It was Emarold. _"N-no..It couldn't be...Emarold?" _Flare was horrified by the truth. Hiccup slumped towards the ground beside Kioku. "Di-did your cat just transformed into a human?" stammered Hiccup. "Yes...and my other little friends here..and so does Flare.." said Kioku as she crouched beside Hiccup. "What? Flare too?" said Hiccup.

"Now, Do you remember me Flare? I'm the one that talked to you in your dreams, the one that gave you caution in future events...and advise..You see..I'm Emarold" Emarold began to take a step closer. _"No, it couldn't be..you never told me you're..." _Flare was still shivering from shock. "I've told you you, I'm an Anuradroid and you too, didn't I?" Emarold ruffled her hair. _"Wha-what am I suppose to know WHAT'S an Anuradroid?" _Flare's temper rises slightly. _"I bet you know what we're talking about.."_came a voice from behind Emarold. The owner of the voice belonged to the little green hamster in the High Tech Sphere Ball. _"Don't Pretend you don't know anything Dragon.." _said the Hamster.

_"Wha- what? I..I really don't know..a-anything!" _lied Flare, she was still too shocked about the truth. She really is one of them. She's half an animal and half a human hybrid..but..how could she admit it? in front of both Toothless and Hiccup? She DID stole food on the village and a lot of others..when she aid Hiccup and the others at the arch, she saw the look Toothless gave her in her other form. Hate and Disgust was seen on his face. If her secret was revealed, what will be Toothless' impression on her? She know he hated her but to put on more hate, will that be too much? She don't want that..She now has changed though even a little.. She fall in love with him...but, she wouldn't want him to hate her more that he used to..

_"Liar!" _shouted the little Hamster, _"You wouldn't accept the truth!" _the Hamster glared at Flare. _"Wha-what truth?" _said Toothless walking up to beside Flare. _"That she's a half human like all of us..apparently the one that once wreak havoc in your village, dragon boy..." _said the Hamster as she crossed her arms and sits down in her floating sphere ball. _"Huh? That doesn't make any sense...she's not a human, if you don't know, she's a Night fury dragon!" _protested Toothless. Flare stares at him for a moment, _"He's...defending me?" _she thought

_"Hmph!" _is all the Hamster said. She and the rest mumbles different word sentences. The water of the pond swirled around and covered them whole. Moments later they transformed into human hybrids. Flare couldn't believe her eyes, they looked almost like her, they don't look like vikings..like her other self. Toothless staggered aback. He couldn't believe it either. Terra, whose hiding behind a boulder was in awe the whole time. Hiccup's mouth was wide open, Kioku placed her hand below Hiccup's chin and closed his mouth.

_"How is this possible?" _said Toothless. "Now please, come back with us, Flare...It's not safe for you here..." said Emarold. _"Not safe? huh! I'm perfectly safe since I AM a Night fury who can take care of her self " _said Flare. _"How about all those creatures that appeared here recently?" _said the girl who was the Hamster before. _"Those creatures were all after you...Flare.." _she said. _"What? after me?" _said Flare, confused. _"Yes." _she said then lifted her hand. _"What are you doing?" _said Flare, frightened. _"It's time..Now, tell me,what was the word sentence that gave stayed in your mind for so long?" _the Girl asked. _"Huh? why should I tell you?" _Flare said.

_"I told you to just say it!" _said the girl, glaring again at Flare which irritated her. _"...Alright..It's Miru..miru..miruo de on!" _shouted Flare. Just as she spouted out those words the girl moves her hand and swishes it in the air.

(The Author: Like the moves of the benders in The Last Air bender Movie...)

The water covers the whole of Flare's body. _"Wha-what the?" _she said. _"Hey, leave her alone!" _shouted Toothless growling at the girl. The green haired girl glances at Toothless, _"Watch and see...She's the reason why the monsters appeared in this island ...because of the disturbance in the space-time continuum, that the one whose's aura was born in the future was in the past.."_

The water swirls and whirls then a flash appeared just like Emarold, the girl and their friend's transformation. Then after a few moments, the water disappears and an orange haired girl appeared with long ears, black wings and a long tail with a red tail bracelet. It was the girl that Hiccup and Toothless met before. She was tanding in Flare's place. No. She IS Flare. The girl...the orange haired weird human was Flare..

Toothless stares at her, stunned speechless. _"So..it..is..true.." _Toothless manage to say just that. Terra looks worriedly at Flare. "S-softy...I..I can explain.." she began to say and was rather anguished in side. _No..he..knows...now..._, Flare glances at Hiccup, _they both know..._

_"So..so..you're the..one..that stole...those food..the one that...that..." _Toothless began to growl at her, _"I know it! I know it was YOU! All those times...those times..when THIS appeared, you disappear..Those familiar wings and tail and...and..that tail bracelet...**IT IS YOU**! You...you...Flare...how could you do all those crimes? How?" _Flare was too shock that he was growling at her..he did it once long ago when they met but now, it's different. "I...Softy please..let me explain..." she stammered, her heart felt like breaking. _"**SHUT UP!**" _shouted Toothless. _Badum!_

_"...S-softy..." _Flare's heart was broken into shards inside her. _"I've told you not to call me that!" _Toothless faces Flare's shocked face. _"...because of you many people and dragons got injured! and even KILLED!" _Toothless still remembers the dying Gronkle who draws his last breath in front of him. _"...Marine barely made it out alive..Zing and Zang as well..." _Flare clutched her chest, it was hollow, she can fell her heart breaking, no other sound was heard except Toothless' hurt sounding voice and her own heart beat. There's no running away now..

Flare weakly began to say, "B-but..I didn't know..that..the monsters...are a-after-" Flare stopped. She saw it. Toothless' face was full of hate, what's more it was all because of her!. Hiccup glances at Toothless, _Toothless? he's..he's way different from the one I know..._he thought.

_"Please leave..." _Toothless growled. "Wha-what?" said Flare clutching harder. _"Since they came looking for you...you might as well go with them back...to your time.." _Toothless began walking pass her, _"Like what the Hamster said, you DON'T belong here.." **BADUM!**_

_Crack! _Shattered all over.

Toothless went over towards Hiccup, growling lowly. "Toothless?" said Hiccup looking at the dragon. Toothless moves his head up, gesturing that he want to go back. "What? but..Flare.." Toothless gave away an irritated growl. "Uh...ok, ok..but...How about you Kioku?" Hiccup glances at Kioku. "It's alright..We'll catch up later" said Kioku with a smile. "Alright.." Hiccup places his hand on Toothless' head. _What's wrong, buddy? You act differently when Flare transformed into..the human hybrid..._said Hiccup as he pats on Toothless' head.

"Please, Hiccup..Don't tell this to any one, not even Mr Stoick..until when we have no choice..alright?" said Kioku as she tucked on Hiccup's vest. Hiccup force a smile, "Ok, I will "

Toothless and Hiccup then takes off...

Hiccup glances at Toothless. He knows that he's hurt somehow..Toothless stays quiet. His emotions were puzzling him inside. He couldn't believe that Flare was the human girl that he compared to. What's more..she's from a different time..like those strangers. He said for her to go back to her time as spite..but..apart of him doesn't want her to leave..It's all messed up now..He doesn't know what to think of but to just go back home. Hiccup felt water splashes at his face. Then more. It was tears..Toothless was crying? Hiccup couldn't believe it..He never see Toothless like this..What ever happened back there must've hurt him a lot. During when Flare transformed into.. ... ...Could it be?...Could Toothless liked Flare?

At the Canyon...

"How could you?" said Flare looking down. Emarold and the rest looked at her. "Why? Why did you do that?" Flare raises her voice. "We..have to, to show you that we are the same species.." said Emarold. "But..why...in front of him?" said Flare still looking down. "You mean Hiccup?" asked Kioku. "No!" said Flare. "You mean, the Dragon boy?" said the Hamster girl. "Yes...why'd you have to do that in front of HIM! Now he hates me..I mean REALLY hates me..." tears fell down Flare's cheeks. Emarold stares at Flare, thinking, then said, "You...Love him don't you?"

Flare looks up. Her tears streamed down rapidly. She was crying now. Her teary eyes looked anguished and hurt. "Yes! I really do!..Now you...made him.. avoid me..now..how am I gonna.._sob..sob _" Flare lifted her wings and began to fly across the pond to the other side. Terra went out of her hiding spot, _"Flare! wait!" _shouted Terra after her. She glances at the strangers. Emarold walks slowly towards her. " Please...Tell Flare that we're really sorry...and that we're waiting for her answer tomorrow..alright, little Terrible Terror?" Emarold's eyes filled with guilt. Terra nods reluctantly,un sure on how to respond..

"What're we gonna do now?" asked the girl whose before a little mouse. "I guess we have to stay in this Island then..for one night.." said Kioku "Until, if we lucky, tomorrow.." Emarold stayed quiet while watching Flare at the distance across the pond. _I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...Please forgive me Flare...I didn't know...Please..Forgive me for my oversight.._

Terra watches Emarold intently. A tear slid down. "Please..I'm really sorry, Flare.." she whispered sadly. Terra felt pity for her. She looks across the pond, Flare's still crying. _I didn't know when her secret was revealed to Toothless, she'd be this terribly hurt..and that..For not knowing this...What kind of friend am I? I even plan on showing Toothless her human hybrid self...I..didn't know he Hates her other form...Oh! What kind of Friend am I? I even make Toothy to confess to her..forcefully..all those times...Flare.._

Terra lifted her small wings and began to fly towards Flare across the large pond.

"_Sobs..Sobs_.." Flare was still crying. Water drips down from the Sky. It's raining. Terra slowly walks towards Flare, _"Flare? Are you alright?" _she asked. Silence. _"That one whose called Emarold said that she's sorry..She didn't know..about your affection towards Toothless.." _Still Silence. _"and..I'm sorry too..I should have been a better friend..I felt guilty.." _There's silence with little sobs and the sound of rain pouring down in the canyon. The strangers have left when Terra went across the pond. "...He really hates me now!" Is all she said.

In Hiccup's Hut...

Hiccup closes the windows to his room with a _Klack_. It was really pouring. Toothless was in front of the fire place. He hadn't move away from there since they arrived. Then there was a knock on the door. Hiccup opens it to find Kioku and the rest in Animal form inside a floating green ball, the bigger version of the Hamster girl's high tech mini ball. "Sorry we're late, Hiccup, we've just came along the path at the dock when the rain comes.."

When inside, They dry them selves off. Kioku wonders into the kitchen where Hiccup is."Is there any food ?" she asked. "Um..Yeah there is some fishes left in the cupboard.." Kioku walks towards the cupboard one the left. She takes out the fish basket, "Uh, how'd you supposed to bake it?" she asked. "Hmm?we usually bake it near the fire place.." said Hiccup. Kioku looked at the basket of fish, "Um..how?" she said nervously. "By sticks?...just stick the fish?..um..Kioku, are you afraid of sticking them?" Hiccup said, confused. "Um..yes..usually back at home my mom used to bake it in a frying pan.." she replied back. " I see..a frying pan.."

Just then there's a knock on the door again. "Coming!~" Hiccup opens the door to find Astrid, soaked. "Astrid! hey, what are you doing here all wet?" said Hiccup. Astrid looked at him, "I just came to visit you even if it rains..Hiccup" she said. "So..is this the foreigner's pets?" Astrid glances on the floor where the 'Pets' are sitting. A few meters away from Toothless at the fire place. "Um, yeah, they are.." said Hiccup.

Kioku went inside the room holding a fish in a wood plate. "Oh Hello there.." she said. "Hi, I'm Astrid" Astrid went over to her. "I'm Kioku.." She smiled. "What are you doing with that fish?" Astrid asked her. "I was looking for food, and Hiccup said that you always bake it using the fire place..but,I'm don't know how to.." Astrid looked thoughtful,"I'll help you then.." she said.

Back at the Canyon...

Flare was soaked in the rain. She didn't move at all. Her energy was drained because of her heart ache. She felt the life in her was disappearing with every drop of water. Terra watches Flare worriedly. She notices Flare's Tail Bracelet was glowing faintly. There was a small shrill emitting from it, like a wail of a broken heart. Terra was fine in this condition though, she has scales but Flare in her human hybrid form has skin..She's bound to catch a cold. Terra heard a rustle sound from the bushes. .There's a low growling sound.

Then a head popped out of the bushes. It was Fire worm. _"Fi-fire worm? when did you?" _said Terra. Fire worm kept quiet. She looked towards Flare. _"There's no need to tell me who that is.." _Terra's eyes widen, _"What? Y-you seen what happened?" _Fire Worm nodded slightly, _"Yes...The Human girl who got the features of a dragon...is Flare"_ Terra looked at Fire worm then to Flare. She had stopped crying. "Why?.."said Flare as she wobbly gets up. "Why am I born like this?" Flare faces Terra and Fire worm. "Why am I a Half human dragon? Why am I one of them? It will be better if I'm not!" she shouted, fresh tears streaming down her face. She held her chest tightly, "I wish...none of this happen...All of it! I wish I had never entered the thorny bushes that cut my hands..." she held her left arm, the scar is still there, "...and..I could've get help...so I don't go berserk because of the pain..and enter the village...and met him on the streets..." Flare began to laugh lightly.

_"Flare? are you alright?' _said Terra. "...I shouldn't have...met him...I shouldn't have landed in the canyon...shouldn't have came back for revenge...I'm so Stupid! so so Stupid!" Flare began hitting the cliff wall right to her. " I shouldn't have! I'm so Stupid! So so..." Her hands began to bleed. The cliff shakes at every punch. Flare's red Bracelet began to glow wildly. "I should be alone! It's way better!" Her hands are now covered in blood. "Why?" She stopped and hung her head between her arms and her chest. "I should not have been born in this Cruel World!" Her tears are falling with the shower rain.

_"You Idiot!" _Flare whirled around and was slapped at her left cheek. "T-Terra..." Flare said as she touches her check. _"YOU IDIOT! Why would you wish for something like that?" _Terra's eyes were filled with anger and hurt. _" Why do you wish none of this happened? Going back to the way it was before? when before you met us? being alone? WHAT A COWARD YOU ARE!" _Tears went down The Terrible Terror's Scaly Cheeks. _" Because of all that...you get to have friends! Friends!, Flare! and even allies..wishing to be alone? it's like you want to died alone! with no one by your side...You wish all this never happened? just because of that? because of Toothless? You only think selfishly! how about us? how about me? I'm your friend right?...You want to give that away?...do you wonder why? why I've been here in the rain to just accompany you? Because you're my Friend! BECAUSE I CARE 'BOUT YA!" _Fire worm pats Terra at the back, lightly. _"She's right Flare...You only think about yourself..." _Flare was motionless, still stunned. _"...Do you know how much it hurt us when you wished this never happened?...Wake up Flare! It's not the end of the world yet...You still got us..We will always be there for ya..so please stop being sad and let's settle it together..." _said Fire worm.

Flare looked down, quiet.

5 Minutes passed.

''...You're...Right"

Fire worm and Terra looked at Flare. " You...both are right...I am selfish...I only think of my self without thinking of your feelings...I'm sorry you two...I terribly sorry...I really am so sorry..." Terra and Fire worm walked over to Flare. Flare faces them both. Her face was sore from crying to much. Terra flies at Flare's eye level and places her left paw on Flare's shoulder. _"...Please forgive me too Flare...for being such a horrible friend..." _said Terra as she lowers her head. "What?" Flare said, confused. _"Just forgive me please! I'm begging you..I feel so guilty.." _shouted Terra. _"Me too..for teasing you that time.." _said Fire Worm. Flare stares at them both then smiles, "Only if you two forgive me as well..." Terra and Fire Worm smile happily, _"Done!" _they both say in unison.

(Giggles...)

(Laughs)

The 3 of them laughs happily. _"Heh heh ha ha ha ha..Wh-why are we laughing anyway?" _said Terra between laughs. _"Probably to relieve the heh..stress" _said Fire worm. "Ha ha ha...Somehow this only make my stomach hurt..." said Flare holding her stomach to control her laughter.

After 3 minutes...

The trio stopped laughing and rest for a while. "_Signs~ _That helped.." said Flare as she leaned over at the cliff wall. When the girls were laughing, the rain had stopped. _"So...what happened now?" _said Terra. Flare's smile vanishes as she looked down, looking at her sore hands, "I don't know..." she said. "Softy...really hates me now...I don't know what to do...and what's more, I have to answer Emarold tomorrow..." _Hmm? you were listening?" _asked Terra. Flare force a smile, "Of course..even if I'm crying just now..." Flare said remembering that time when Terra told her about Emarold's apology.

_"So what? you don't want to go right?" _said Fire worm. "Yeah, I know..I don't want to go...but..half of me wanted to.." said Flare. _"What?" _said Terra as she jumped on Flare's lap. _"But..you can't leave us..." _she continued. "I know..I don't wanna leave my friends here as well..but, since I know who I am..and where I come from..I wanted to go there..to go home..where I once belong.." said Flare. _"But..you belong here with us.." _said Terra. _"Since you came from another world, then how'd you get here?' _Fire worm said. "I don't know..all I know is that I wake up one morning to see the remains of a storm..that probably happen the night before...and that time is when I'm still a young-ling.."

Flare stared at the sky. "I was still too young...and.." Flare's eyes widen "...was a human hybrid at that time..." Terra blinked, _"When you woke up?" she asked. _"Yeah..then, I stood up..and walk over by the bushes and I...I..saw a dragon.." Fire worm observed Flare carefully, _"Are you alright?" _she said. Flare looked at her, "Yeah, but somehow my distant memories..began to become clearer..." Terra, idiotically, stepped on Flare's tail bracelet, _"Really?" _is what she say. "Um..Terra you're gonna break it..." said Flare. The tail bracelet began to glow much more, "W-what the?"

_"What is this light?" _said Terra when she looked down. _"Terra get off of the bracelet!" _said Fire worm. Just then, Flare's memories became as clear as clean spring water, she remembered everything.

"...I was in a room..." she began. Terra and Fire worm looked at her. "...I am staring out at the window..then came my..parents, they were taking me out for a walk...just then a flash appeared...a snake-like-creature appeared..It stared at my family then it disappeared...a swirl of energy appeared after it disappeared and it sucked me in and was transferred somewhere..I landed in a tree then the hard ground and fell unconscious." Flare's eyes were still open wide. Terra and Fire worm listened intently at Flare, "I..was asleep even if a storm was brewing..the next day..I woke up and walked over to the nearby bushes only to find...dragons..a lot of dragons..w-what the?" Terra went up to her,_"What is it?" _she asked. "..I..I see..you, Terra.." said Flare, shocked. _"Wh-what? Me?" _Flare nodded, "Hmm..I saw you...and...and..Softy..I saw both of you..talking..laughing...and you're holding a fruit..when you both were young like me.."

_"Huh! I remember that day! I was showing Toothless how to carve a fruit with our talons.." _said Terra sitting down on the grass in front of Flare. "..I guess I met you guys when we're young...but since it's my first time witnessing a group of dragons, I stayed hidden to see you all but mostly, I watch Softy since he's different from the others..after a while I went back to where I was before, on the patch of grass beside the oak tree, now home sick, I don't know where to go...then..I began changing..into a Night fury after my amusement of Softy..I was born a dragon..but a blur shape of one then I became a human hybrid so that I can choose which ever I want of the dragon species later on..."

"No wonder I'm a Night Fury.." Flare signs. "Well the, that answers your question Fire worm.." Flare said with a smile. _''Hey! what about mine?" _said Terra. Flare faces her, "I don't know..I just can't bare to see Softy anymore...because he might do something out of spite to me.."

**BOOOOOOMMMM!**

_"Wha-what is that?" _said Fire worm. The trio saw smoke rise up to the sky. _"That smoke was at the village!" _said Terra. "C'mon let's go check it out!" said Flare. She gets up and went over to the water, "Miru miru miruo de on!" The water swirled and covered her body, she glows and transformed back into her dragon self.

The trio lifted their wings and fly off out of the canyon and towards the viking village.

At the village

Smoke rises.

The houses were thorned down.

Some caught on fire.

The boats were crushed.

The dirt was scorched by fighting.

**Blast!**

_Shhhhhhrrriiiiieeeekkkk!_

Toothless was shotting something on the ground with Hiccup up on his back. The other viking teens were helping him out. There were other dragons and vikings on the ground that was injured. "Hiccup, that thing didn't even finch a little!" said Astrid ridding Naddy ( He insist her on ridding him even if he's still recovering).

The creature was roaring.

It was not only one but many others.

They were all over the place.

Dark creature destroying the village.

There were centaurs, goblins, trolls, orgers,etc. All were black colored.

"I don't know Astrid, We just have to keep on blasting it" Hiccup simply say.

Kioku was on the ground, with her 'pets', shielding the injured vikings from the other creatures. "Where's Flare?" Kioku said.

Just then..

Flare, Terra and Fire worm blast their fire at the creatures. Flare's tail bracelet glowed and she began emitting ice blasts on the creature making then frozen. Terra tried as best as she could with her fire. Nightmare was the first to land. She set herself on first then began blasting the creatures with her lava fire. Emarold spots Flare, _"The-there she is..." _she said. Kioku looked over the direction Emarold was pointing at. "Yeah..." She forced a smile.

_"What are these things?" _Terra said. _"I don't know.." _said Flare then she stopped and looked over to the left. She saw Toothless and Hiccup and the rest. Toothless looked at her without saying a word. Flare felt her tears were coming so she looked away and lands on the ground.

The largest creature, a 8 foot tall troll saw Flare then he began to blow his ox bow horn.

The other creatures stops rampaging and looked at the Troll.

**"I found her!"**

Flare inch backwards as he spouted those words. She knows now why they were attacking the village. They were looking for her.

**"I found the Half-Bad-omen!"**

* * *

Well this Chapter take longer..I think...Now my words had reached more than 5,100 plus...hee hee..I hope I did well though..and also I've changed their names huh? How is it? I wish it's ok...

Now what will happen next?

The creatures had found who they are looking for...

What will it be for Flare?

How will she talk to Toothless when he ignores her after that..

What will her answer to Emarold be?

How will the Village fare?

Is the Leader coming soon?

Find out Next on " A New Era "


	17. Chapter 17: Never giving up on you

I increase the Chapters a little~ Its now, 4 Chapters left~

Oho~ Have you guys seen Transformers 3 on 29th June? It's awesome I tell ya!

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

(Preview on Last time...)

Flare, Terra and Fire worm blast their fire at the creatures. Flare's tail bracelet glowed and she began emitting ice blasts on the creature making then frozen. Terra tried as best as she could with her fire. Nightmare was the first to land. She set herself on first then began blasting the creatures with her lava fire. Emarold spots Flare, _"The-there she is..." _she said. Kioku looked over the direction Emarold was pointing at. "Yeah..." She forced a smile.

_"What are these things?" _Terra said. _"I don't know.." _said Flare then she stopped and looked over to the left. She saw Toothless and Hiccup and the rest. Toothless looked at her without saying a word. Flare felt her tears were coming so she looked away and lands on the ground.

The largest creature, a 8 foot tall troll saw Flare then he began to blow his ox bow horn.

The other creatures stops rampaging and looked at the Troll.

**"I found her!"**

Flare inch backwards as he spouted those words. She knows now why they were attacking the village. They were looking for her.

**"I found the Half-Bad-omen!"**

(End Preview)

All crimson eyes were on her. The Troll blows his ox bow horn again then shouted, **"GET HER!" **With that, the other ebony colored creatures rush towards her.

_"Ok, What're we gonna do now?" _said Flare urgently to Fire worm. _"I know..whisper whisper whisper"_

The ebony creatures are coming closer. Fire worm positioned herself. Flare lifted her wings just as the creatures were inches away from them and began flapping. About a few meters in the air, Flare opens her mouth and blows Ice. The nearest creatures froze within minutes. The others trampled over them. Fire worm breathe in and shots her fire at the frozen creatures every time after Flare freezes them. Fire worm kicked the frozen creature then set it on fire. Flare flew towards the village to froze the other creatures. She freezes the creatures as fast as she could since her time limit of using her ice breath was limited.

Almost all the creature were extinguished.

After a few minutes, Flare's Ice breath runs out, she flew to the top of Hiccup's house, trying to rest her sore throat. _"There so many of them!" _she said. The village were swarming with the ebony creatures. The Vikings were fighting them off as well and even the other dragons. Some Vikings were on their dragons and they attack on air. Kioku, Emarold and the rest were attacking as well with their weird technologies. Toothless and Hiccup were by the docks. The rest of them were at the inner village. Flare jerked, _" Piisu ni nare, genki ni nare, Kyuuto ni nare, tenki ni nare, Egao no chihare sonna mahou...kimi ni kaketai na...E-eh? Not again..."_

The 8 foot tall troll came charging towards Flare. She realized that she was on the ground and not on the roof, probably she flew herself down unconscious. _"Tch!" _She flapped her wings and flew out of the way but somehow due to her strength leaking away the Troll grabbed Flare by the tail.

**"I finally got you, Bad Omen!" **the troll hissed at Flare.

_"Oh really?" _she hissed back as her tail bracelet glows hot red and burns the Troll's large hand. Flare fell on her back after her let's her go screaming. **"You're gonna pay for that!" **he grabbed his axe and swung it towards Flare who stares at the weapon in shock. The troll stops as a Fire ball shoots at him, he screamed then another fire ball attacked him and he screamed somemore.

"Toothless fire him again!"

Flare look above her and saw Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless landed in front of Flare, he cast a glare towards her, she jerked. He turned around without looking back, his eyes were stilts, still angry on the revelation of Flare's true identity.

Flare was horrified. Toothless was still mad at her. How will she made up with him? she felt her heart began to tore away again. Just the, Terra flew up beside her, 'Don't give up_...' _was written in her eyes. Terra was right, she mustn't give up..not now. So she gets up and shakes the dust away from her wings. There's a scream beside her and she saw a centaur a look alike just like the one who attacked before, charging at her. She was about to fly away when the centaur was almost 4 meters away from her but once again was blocked by Naddy and Astrid. Naddy kicked at the Centaur then blast his fire at him.

"Flare hurry fly away!" shouted Astrid.

Flare was about to but was knocked out as she turned to her left by a large rock thrown by a Goblin on Hiccup's roof. _"Bull's eye!" _shouted the Goblin, jumping proudly.

As she began to drift away, she saw Terra beside her and far away, Naddy and Astrid fighting off the Centaur and Toothless and Hiccup shooting fire at the Troll.

* * *

3 Hours later...

Flare wakes up to find herself inside Hiccup's house. She was wrapped by a blanket as big as herself. She picked herself up and walk towards the door and went outside since the door was open. As she steps outside, Terra came flying towards her, _" Flare! Oh Thank goodness you're safe!" _She hugged Flare at her leg. Flare can't help but chuckle, _"Oh geez, stop worrying about me Terra..." _she said sarcastically. _"How can I not worry? You're my friend and friends worry for each other when they got hurt~" _Terra nuzzles Flare's leg again. _"Alright, alright already.."_

_"Flare!" _shouted Fire worm as she was coming towards them. _"Thank goodness you're safe and sound, you really hit your head hard when that goblin trow that rock at you.." _Fire worm said. _"I see..Hey, um guys...are the creatures.."_Flare began to ask. _"Yeah, they left, there were only 30 of them left and we beat and kill the others!~" _said Terra letting go of Flare's leg. _"Flare, the leader, the Troll send a message before he left for you" _Fire worm said, her voice turning serious. _"R-really? What did he say?"_ Flare stammered, sort of terrified.

_"He said that by the day after a full moon, the Leader master will come and destroy you for what you 'did'..." _replied Fire worm. _"I...I see.." _Flare's heart sunk. She felt fear. The Leading Master of a group of creatures that were coming after her was coming to destroy her. She felt for the first time, powerless.

_"Don't worry Flare" _came Terra's voice. _"We'll fight along side you.." _she smiled. _"Yeah, we'll not let you fight this alone.." _said Fire worm as she smiled.

Flare stares at them. She felt her fear leaking away. She has friends to fight along side with. She smiled back at them both.

_"Thanks"_

A Few minutes later...

Flare, Fire worm and Terra helped out in the cleaning of the village with the other dragons. Some of the vikings repaired the damaged houses and some of the other dragons helped out as well.

In the cleaning, Flare often glanced over at Toothless, she glanced away before he saw her watching him. Sometimes he caught her observing him and he returns it with a glare. Everytime he does that, she felt her heart cracked. So she tried to avoid him catching her glance.

Suddenly, a timber jack accidentally bumped into her. She tumbled at Toothless. She looked at him and met his glare. _"U-uh...I..I'm sorry" _she stammered as she gets up and inched away. _"Hmph! You better watch it! If you bumped into me again..." _Toothless began, _"..I'll kill you" _he said darkly.

**Crack!**

_"Get out of here!...Don't you **dare** appear before me again!" _Toothless said as he walks away.

**Crack!**

It shatter again.

Her heart felt so much pain.

She can't take it anymore.

A single tear slid by..

Then another..

She began to cry..

_"I know it...I know it...he really do hate me now! I can't take this pain any longer..." _she clutches her chest and began to fly away.

Naddy saw the whole thing and he follows after her.

* * *

Flare flew towards the sandy beach just a few meters away from Hiccup's house. She wiped her tears away. She looked at her reflection in the water.

_"Look at me...I look so miserable just because of him...I shouldn't have fallen for him after all..." _she thought as another tear slid by her scaly cheeks. _"But...I couldn't let this feeling go..I can't just ignore it..."_

**I still believe - by Hayden Panettiere (Some[or not] of the Lyrics will be changed to match the scene)**

(Music)

**Flare:**

Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

(Flare looks at the sky)  
I won't give up on this feeling  
(She clutches her chest)  
And nothing could keep me away

(Naddy came and hides behind the bush)

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

(She began walking along the shore)

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
(She smiles)

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

(She looks at the sky and smiles)

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all~~

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

(She looks at the water)

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love~  
I still believe in love~

(She smiles while a tear slid down)  
I still believe  
Believe in love~~

(Music ends)

Flare signs. She wipes the tear.

_"Yeah..I shouldn't gave up on this feeling..." _she thought.

Then as a moment passed,

Flare looks down, _" I really love you Toothless..." _she whispered.

...

* * *

It's been a while huh? It's 'cause, I don't know how to continue it until now~

Heh..More romance~

This is sort of short though..

Next time, It'll be more longer~

With her new realization to not give up on Toothless..

Flare kept on struggling on

Will she be able to confess?

Now with the Message of that the Leader Master of the Creatures's arrival..

What will happen?

and what's more..

What will be Flare's answer to Emarold?

Find out Next on " A New Era "


	18. Chapter 18 : Comfort,Guilt,Disappearance

I have a Writer's Block for this Chapter since I had not been updating for since last year's June? or before that... Nya~ I'm soo sorry everyone!~ Please bare with me~ Also, I did some changes as I can't remember most of the other things that I usually do for this Fic..

**~How to train Your Dragon~**

'**A New Era'**

(Preview on Last time...)

(She smiles while a tear slid down)  
I still believe  
Believe in love~~

(Music ends)

Flare signs. She wipes the tear.

_"Yeah..I shouldn't gave up on this feeling..." _she thought.

Then as a moment passed,

Flare looks down, _" I really love you Toothless..." _she whispered.

(End Preview)

The Bushes from the Forest behind Fare rustles.

Her ears perks up, _"Whose there?" _she said as she approaches the Bushes. It was obvious from the start that it's Naddy since his head spines're shown plus his whole figure, just his head is hidden. Flare chuckles slightly over his silly-ness. _"Naddy, You do know I can see you right?"_ said Flare, sarcastically. _"Aha..."_ Naddy's head pops out, _"Yeah...I'm quite big to be hiding behind here huh?". _Flare just smiles at her friend but remains quiet while looking away.

Naddy notices, _"Hey-" _Flare turns her head towards Naddy, _" You heard me huh? " _she said. Naddy hesitates at first then nods slightly. Flare didn't respond as she was expecting that answer.

Silence...

Then, Flare chuckled, _" I can't believe I'd be this miserable all because of him! Tch! this is really ridiculous " _she said as she looks towards the Sea. _" Things...happened for a reason Miss Flare..." _said Naddy. Flare didn't look at him but instead walked towards the way she came in before. Naddy follows her.

Another Silence...

They finally reach the Village...

Still Silence...until...

_" Hey Flare..." _said Naddy as he tries to break the silence. Flare didn't look at him but her ears twitches as a response. _"..Don't let what Toothless say get to you...He's like that when he's angry but really he doesn't mean it..."_ Flare didn't say anything and just went away towards Hiccup's House.

Before she went inside, Naddy cries out to her, _" Miss Flare if you need any Comfort, you'll know I'll be there by your side!, I'll even bring Miss Fire worm and that little Parasite- Uh I mean Terra along too~" _Naddy said as he flies away. Flare stares at the Nadder then smiles slightly as she opens the door by her snout.

As she went in...

" Flare! there you are! Where were you?" came the Voice of Hiccup as he walked towards her. She gave a low growl which indicate how tired she was, which Hiccup picks up, " Well, At least you're Safe and sound " he pats her Head gently which provides a lot of Comfort for her in this time of fragility. She lets out a purr as Hiccup strokes her ears, which made him smile.

When do she began to bond with this Human?

The Human who wants to train and befriend her from the beginning.

The one who owns the Dragon of her species who break her heart...

She used to hate humans from the beginning although she's Half a Human...

Now she finds him as a great Comfort and possibly a Friend..

Flare couldn't help herself but let out a single tear while moaning sadly. Hiccup blinks at her action, " Flare, what's wrong?" he stops patting her to see what she could tell him but all she do is forwarding her head towards his hand, as if she wanted him to pat her again which he promptly did.

Flare begins to whisper in her mind, _" I just need your company...Hiccup.. " _she said as she bites her tongue not because how 'shocked' she is after saying his name in a friendly manner, well she come to terms with it, it's just that she needs to force herself not to shed another tear in front of him.

As Flare was patted by Hiccup who seemed confused as to why Flare was upset...

Toothless saw the whole thing from the moment Hiccup calls out to Flare earlier.

_"..."_

The scene is now directed towards the Moon which is now slowly becoming a Crescent shape..

The **Day** is slowly approaching.

* * *

Outside

Emarold, Kioku and the rest builds a High Tech Tent on the same Beach Flare and Nadder was at earlier, near the Village.

Emarold, whose now in her Human Android form, sits on a Rock, gazing upwards towards the Moon.

_How can I be so dense? Saying that she's Half an Anuradriod in front of her Friends...With that Viking Human is not such a Big deal...It's that Black Dragon..._

_The one that...Campanula...My sister...Likes or maybe** love** even! _

_They had a Fight.._

_Campanula was Heart Broken..._

_Ugh! I'm such an idiot! _

_Signs..._

" Emarold~ "

Emarold turns around to see Kioku coming towards her. " C'mon, We need you for the Meeting " she said as she comes closer. Emarold smiled then signs as she gets up, " Alright.."

Inside the High Tech Tent...

In the Middle of the Tent lies a Grand Table which Aracacenia, Yui and Dex sits in their human Android Froms now with the addition of the coming Kioku and Emarold.

" Now that Kioku and Ema's here, we shall start " says Dex as he pulls out some papers. " Yes..." nodded Kioku as she sits down next to her Pet like partner, Aracacenia. Emarold stays Quiet when she reached her Chair, still silent with Guilt. " As you very well know that Monster who came to attack with his Troops earlier sent a message before he and the rest disappear in a large Orb like Portal." Dex implied. Aracacenia nodded, "Yes, the Orb seemed to carry some similar Wisp from our Transportation device...". "Maybe it's the same like ours?" Yui added. "It's not accurate as the Aura is a bit fuzzy..like the one who created that Orb is Weak? Could be that Master Leader they're talking about..." Dex said as he scanned the Papers in his research.

" The Leader..." said Kioku almost in a whisper. "...I can feel that Leader is restoring his Powers.. and coming with a Large and Powerful Force soon.." The rest stayed Quiet as they know that Kioku's intuition and sense of Dread always comes true in the End.

Emarold was looking at her Hands on her Lap deep in thought and deep in Guilt.

"I guess we should stay back here for awhile..." said Aracacenia, " These Vikings need help form the Future after all... ". "Yeah! I'll help out!" chipped Yui. Dex smiles, " Of course! They'll need a genius like me here~" Kioku chuckles, " They already have one and that Hiccup..". "..Ah I mean Geniuses from the Future...yeah that's more accurate!~"

As the rest laughed at Dex's Jokes, Emarold remains buried deep in her thought...

Kioku notices a single tear rolled down Emarold's face even if she hangs her head low.

"Emarold? are you alright?" as Kioku said those Words they all faces Emarold, Worried. They know what she's dealing with.

Silence filled the High Tech Tent as they waited for Emarold to answer.

Then finally,

"...I..should have revealed it in Private! It's all my fault for telling her Origins in front of her Friend! she even Loves him! Oh how I can feel how heart broken she is right now! Ugh!" Emarold covered her face as Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Emarold..."

"..I'm just so..excited for Our family to be together again! I'm** TOO** excited!" she said between sobs. "Hey Ema we know why you are..You've been trying to find her for a long time since she disappeared.." said Aracacenia, comforting her. "...Yeah for your Parents too..." said Yui, softly.

_Parents..._

_Thats's Right! After Campanula disappeared, Her parents went searching for her ever since..._

_They cannot even stay calm and t__hey're always soo Frantic all the time..._

_..that made them turn ill..._

Kioku pats Emarold's Shoulder, "Hey, it's gonna be Alright...She'll understand once you tell the whole story..." Emarold was unsure whether or not she should tell Campanula or even met her at all after what she had done...

_**Had Done...**_

To change the Subject, Yui began, " H-hey! um..Why don't we have Dinner! It's already 8! ". The rest agreed, "Yeah, I'm starving.." said Dex as he gets up stretching his Arms. " I'll Cook! " said Yui. "I'll help you out!" said Kioku.

Emarold knows that her Friends're trying to cheer her up by having Dinner.

_Endearing..._

Emarold smiled as she forces her self to keep her Worries for later dwelling. " You guys...I'll help out too then..." she said as she gets up.

Kioku and Yui's Expressions brighten, " Sure!~"

As they get started, Aracacenia walks out of the Tent and looks towards the Sky, "...The Eclipse will happen within the Next week...Let's just hope they settle it by then..."

* * *

After Dinner...

Dex went to check his Research Computer with a Cup of Hot Cocoa when suddenly a beeping sound was heard, His Fox like ears perked up and Quickly went towards the other Computer where he was researching Flare, Yes, During the time when they all meet her, He scanned her using one of his abilities, to check if there's any casualties beside her Scar on her Left hand.

Once he reads the results of the scanned Prints, he was taken aback.

"...Her_ 'Lemia'_ is Gratitude and once it's activated, by her heart song, She's able to preform Miracles while singing her song..." Dex sits back on his Chair, "Whoa...that's Big...My Lemia is IQ and Technician while, Aracacenia's Liquid, Yui's Wind and Emarold's Bonds and well Kioku's just an ordinary Human who has a Gift of Over sight...Campanula's...really Extrordinary..Huh?" His sight get caught towards the Results of Flare's Tail Bracelet,

"...It's concentrated in there?" he said almost in a whisper but was interrupted by Aracacenia, "Hey are you still Researching?" Dex fell off his Chair, "Whoa! don't do that Araca..You almost gave me a heart attack!" Aracacenia blinked, "Uh..Sorry Dex". Dex gets up, " It's alright..Hey Araca, Please don't tell the Rest about this.."

"Huh? About what?" Aracacenia went over to the Fox Android, "This..." Dex showed Aracacenia the Scan results and like him was taken aback, "...that's such a Huge Power.." Dex nodded, " Yeah, Apparently made by Campanula..."

"You're right..."

"So..When should we tell them this?" Dex said hesitantly. The Hamster Android lowers her gaze then smiled, "When it's time..what's more She didn't even know the full of her Heart Song.." Dex smiled back assured, "Yeah, Man, you sure know how to handle things..." Aracacenia blushed slightly,

" Thanks.."

* * *

The next Morning...

Emarold wakes up early from her slumber and begins her walk towards Hiccup's house during the first hours before Sunset. She had always been the one to wake up early among her friends and she'll probably bother Hiccup and his Dad when she goes there for a visit...but..she HAD to talk to her elder sister, Flare or Campanula...

Ever since that moment yesterday, Emarold felt really guilty. Her excitement and her want of her family back together made her jumpy and over look her surroundings. She should have seen the actions her sister has around that Dragon Night Fury. Oh how much has she had hurt her sister? Did she cry a lot after that? Of course she does...

The thought of seeing Flare's tearing face yesterday made her filled with more guilt in her Vial of Guilt deep within the young Cat Android's Heart. It hurts badly. What's more she wants her to go back to their home. To their time. That must've crushed her heart. How hurtful can love be? It hurt's a lot doesn't it? also you can't live without it..Yeah...but to Emarold, who has not fallen in love before, can only imagine the hurt.

Emarold finally reached Hiccup's house. She raised up her hand and knocks gently, " Mister Hiccup? " she said politely but what came from the door was not a human but a Dragon. A Night Fury. The one who stole Flare's Heart and crushed it.

Toothless stared at the Humanoid Cat girl. His eyes're in stilts and he's growling lowly. He turns away and goes off towards the Roof. Since he's a fast species of Dragon, Emarold had no idea how he gets up there. Emarold looked into the House as it was dark, save for the Fire place in the middle of the Room. She heard loud snores from a room in the far of side of the house, Probably that's the Chieftain, Stoic sleeping. Wouldn't want to wake the burly man up so Emarold creep towards the stairs and went up slowly and gently.

She then saw Hiccup asleep on his Bed but no Flare to be found. That's strange. Where could she have gone to? Probably she wakes up early? like the other Night Fury? Maybe. There's a possibility. But! Emarold had to see her! HAd to see her sister to go talk to her and apologize more to her! but where is she?

Hiccup stirs and wake up from his bed and was shocked to see the little Cat Girl Android at the Stairs to his room. "E-Emarold? What're you doing here?" he said still surprised. "I..I'm sorry to have waken you up Mr Hiccup but I was looking for Flare...but when I got here, she's no where to be found...Where is she usually?" she turn to face him. "I..I don't know...usually she will always go back to the Cove..." he said as he scratched him head thinking. "Oh I see..Thank you Mr Hiccup..." Emarold slowly went down the stairs and out the House.

Hiccup went thinking, " Strange...Flare was acting strange last night too...Hopefully she's at the Cove if not...where could she have gone to? "

In the High Tech Tent

"Araca! Araca! Wake up!" said Emarold whose shaking the Older Hamster Anuradroid to wake from her slumber. Aracacenia groans then wakes up, "What is it Emarold? An early rise aren't ya?" she said as she rubs her sleepy face. Emarold breathes in and out, " I need a ride " she said. "A ride? A ride to where?" the older girl asked. "To the Cove from yesterday, I think Flare will be there!" The younger girl replied. "Maybe...but why all of the sudden?" Emarold looks down towards her feet, "I...I need to apologizes to her! I need to say I'm sorry for like a Thousand times to my sister!"

Aracacenia knew why so she agreed although she's a bit sleepy since she's mostly the average waker. " Alright Emarold, Alright, I know.. then Come on let's go..." said Aracacenia as she transformed into her Hamster Form with the Orb bubble by using the nearby beach water. " Thank you soo much Araca!" Emarold then transformed into her Hood wearing Cat form and went up towards the Orb Bubble and hangs on tight.

As they both went out of the Tent, they meets up with Toothless whose about to fly towards the Docks.

"Hey! It's that Dragon..." said Aracacenia. Toothless glares at the two animal androids in front of him. Although scared and nervous, Emarold begins asking, " M-Mr Toothless is it not?"

Silence...

...but Emarold takes it as a yes.

"...Pl-Please m-make up with my Sister...Flare...she's really hurt and crying...s-so-"

"I don't wanna hear about it. She deserves it. For creating trouble in the Village. Trouble and danger to Hiccup. Everything."

"Look here buster! Don't think of yourself for this matter! You had no idea how much it hurts Campanula for you to act this way! Try to reason with it and talk it out! Be more civilized about it but of course you can be one cause you're a Freaking Dragon! but Dragons can be civilized too ya know! How are you to that human Hiccup? or to your other Friends? From what I know that little dragon named Terra is even MORE civilized than you!-" shouted Aracacenia through her Orb Bubble.

"Look! Rat! You don't know anything!" hissed Toothless. "Keh! Haven't ya realize? We're from the Future with ADVANCE gear and everything! We're Freaking ROBOTS for goodness sake! but of course ya don't know!" shouted Aracacenia again, her anger rising. She hates it but couldn't control it and had to let it out.

"What ever." replied Toothless still bad tempered. Aracacenia growled and was about to let out another lecture but was stopped by Emarold who taps on her Orb Bubble. "Leave it Araca...Let's go" she softly said while tears formed in her eyes. Aracacenia breathes in and out then nods, "Right. Ok. Sorry about that..."

As she floats past Toothless, " I wonder why the heck does Flare like the guy anyway? " she whispered.

Toothless was silent for a moment then flies downward towards the Dock as he originally planned.

"...Hmph! _Like_ me? That's Ridiculous!" he thought in his mind but deep within him, he felt his heart skipped when The Hamster said that sentence.

* * *

In the Cove...

After the two landed in the Area, They quickly use the water to transform back as it'll be easier to look for Flare if they're bigger.

They went searching all over for her. As the Sun rises, they still can't find Flare anywhere in the Cove.

Aracacenia transformed back into her Hamster form then dives into the Water. Soaking 'cause she's tired. Emarold sits down just as Terra the little Terrible Terror enters the Cove.

"Eh? Hey it's Terra!" said Aracacenia in the Water.

Terra was surprised when she saw the two Animal Androids there. In the Cove.

"Hey, um...What're you two doing here? Where's Flare?" she said. Emarold gets up and walks towards the little Terror, "..We're trying to find her, but to no avail..I..want to talk to her...but..." Terra sits down, "Oh~ I've been looking for the Gal too! Ever since this morning and don't worry, I understand why ya wanna go meet her." Terra smiled.

Emarold smiled back but then was replaced by a frown, "Did...she cry after that?" Terra nods slightly, "Yeah...Punched the whole Cliff and it vibrates like an Earthquake but thanks to me and Fire Worm, we knock back her senses~" Terra said with Pride. "I...I see..." said Emarold as tears drips down, "This is all my fault Terra...i'm to blame...I'm just too excited...of meeting my sister...that I...cause a conflict between her and the one that she loved..." Emarold wiped her tears, "I'm to blame for her suffering..."

Terra stayed quiet for a moment then said, " Oh don't worry about that! Toothy is just being his Angry bad tempered self. I experienced that a lot of time growing up with 'em. It's annoying-"

"Heck! that it is!" said Aracacenia from the Pool.

"..eheh every one agrees but don't worry, I'll beat the sense back into him! Yep! A Hard kick on the Head of that Black Dragon! Don't worry." Terra smiled. Emarold nods as she grins, "Thank you Terra..."

"So, Where else does Flare goes to often?" said Aracacenia as she went out of the Pool shaking her fur which puffs up and there standing is a big puff of Green Fur. " Well~ She mostly goes by herself most of the time but probably she'd be in the Forest. " said Terra looking thoughtful. "Ok then! Let's g- Ah!" said Aracacenia as her stomach growls. "Oh no! My Food Storage is empty, We haven't got breakfast Ema!" said Aracacenia in a Panic. "T-that's right" Emarolds too sharing the panic. "Um...What's all the fuss? You can just go back and-"

"But! For us beings who're half organic, We needed food pronto! Because if the Food Storage is empty to zero, we'll be left to shut down for who knows how long until one of our friends find and reboot us and..well...feed us!" said Aracacenia in a panic. "Oh~ These future stuff kinda confuses me...well ok, You two go back while I search for Flare then! you can count on me! Since I just have Breakfast and doesn't have that...um...thing...reboot..or whatnot..eheh" said Terra, sweat dropping.

Aracacenia went inside her Orb Bubble and Emarold went on top of it, as they float, They say 'Good bye' and 'Thank you' to Terra as she began her search for the Orange eyed Night Fury.

* * *

Hours passed...

Terra kept on her search for Flare in the Forest after a short break a few minutes ago. Since she's a small dragon, she covers up her search slowly.

"Flare!~ Where are you?~" she cried out for the one hundredth time? Dunno. She lost count. When Terra went towards the open area where the Petty fight with Naddy occurs, although she didn't know, she rest on the large rock. "Where the heck is she?" Terra huffs and puffs as he wings're tired.

She would catch fish on her break and takes a few naps here and there but by Mid day, she still couldn't find Flare anywhere.

Just then as she was about to give up, She spotted movement in the forest area way behind the Island of Berk. As she went towards some bushes that created the noise...

There she is!

Flare was in her Human form, still on a short rocky cliff looking out on the open. Right next to her was a small flower plant in a pot and some small black clothes.

* * *

There how was the come back of this Fic? = w = I'm sorry for the _really~_ Late update for soo long~ I was just soo busy and such with school and my Art Groups in deviantART~

So~ I hope this is alright.

please Read and Review!~

I'm begging you~ ;W;

Why was Flare at the back of the Island?

What's with the Small Flower and Black Clothes?

What is she thinking?

When will Emarold be able to apologizes to her sister?

What will happen over the course of the Week before the full moon occurs?

When will Flare tells Toothless her Feelings?

Will she go back with Emarold and the Others?

What will happen when the Enemy's leader appears?

Will the the Author, HIJAMIYA, ever update quickly?

Find out Next on " A New Era "


End file.
